Ever mine
by U. Ninah
Summary: Um toque. Apenas isso. Tão pouco a pedir. Mas tanta coisa a se esperar...  Rogan/Romy.
1. Chapter 1

Ever mine

Disclaimer: X-men não me pertence mas queria que o Logan fosse meu o/

É uma versão do filme misturada com a história original da Rogue não tenho certeza se será Rogue&Remy ou Rogue&Logan então vou decidir no decorrer da fic com a ajuda de vocês ok?

Sem betagem sorry =/

Neste dia fazia 4 anos que Logan havia deixado Marie e o instituto em busca de respostas, Vampira havia saído em busca de sua família sem saber o que essa decisão a faria descobrir e sofrer. Rogue estava muito pensativa e distraída ultimamente. Suas crises estavam cada vez mais frequentes e intensas e o professor decidiu apagar um grupo de lembranças para tentar amenizar o sofrimento da moça.

Ouviu uma batida leve na porta...

" Entra"

" Non acredito que em uma noite tan bonita a mais bela mulher da cidade está trrancada em um quarto sozinha"

"Oi Gambit"

" O que está havendo chérie? Você está estranha, son os pesadelos de novo?"

Rogue sorriu " Não é nada, eu tô numa boa Remy, vá se divertir você está perdendo seu tempo comigo"

Gambit suspirou " Ok mon petit mas estarei por perto " Beijou as mãos dela e saiu do quarto.

Já passavam das quatro da manhã, logo Rogue deveria levantar para o treinamento árduo e aparentemente inútil que continuava a ter com o professor Xavier e com a Jean. Havia iniciado o treinamento há alguns anos quando ainda era adolescente e não houve nenhuma melhora quanto ao controle do poder de Marie. Aos 20 anos seu poder continuava tão mortal ou até mais do que era quando ela tinha 16, só que com o problema de começar a se tornar mortal pra ela mesma...Sentou-se,não queria mais pensar nisso até que fosse necessário, não adiantaria nada mesmo. Se lamentar não resolveria sua situação e pensar nessas coisas a deixava agitada, mas não era só isso. Tinha andado agitada durante todo o dia e não sabia exatamente o motivo, era como se algo muito esperado fosse acontecer, a mutante não conseguia dormir de forma alguma. Não era exatamente uma premonição, era mais como se ela soubesse de algo... não conseguia entender a sensação, havia muito tempo que Rogue não sentia tanta ansiedade, na verdade havia muito tempo que a garota não sentia nada. Desde que Bob a traiu ela não agia como uma pessoa normal, não que ela um dia tenha sido normal, riu da tolice de seus pensamentos. Como se uma pessoa normal pudesse matar só com o toque, pensou tocando levemente as pontas dos dedos e suspirou frustrada! Ela tinha parado de se torturar e tentado aprender a conviver com seu "dom" já que nunca se livraria dele, estava condenada a isso. Eternamente sozinha, nunca poderia tocar em alguém, casar-se, ter uma família. Talvez fosse melhor assim afinal, o que ela sabia sobre uma família de verdade? Nada além da teoria, o dia em que ela deu seu primeiro beijo e o garoto acabou em coma, a reação de seu pai foi denunciá-la e depois surrá-la para que ajustiça fosse feita contra a monstrinha que ele havia criado. Sua mãe se envergonhava e a temia a ponto de provavelmente matá-la se ela não tivesse fugido, ela sabia que Bob tinha razão, o melhor era se afastar dela, o que ela podia oferecer a ele se nem podia ser tocada? Era melhor para ele estar com a Kitty afinal ele merecia mesmo alguém normal... Houve um barulho fora da mansão e imediatamente Rogue se levantou e correu até a porta, sem se importar como estava vestida, ela sabia o tempo todo que algo ia acontecer. Correu até as portas da mansão e as abriu com estrondo. Alí estava o motivo pra ela ter esperado não só este dia mas todos desde o momento em que ele cruzou aquela porta prometendo voltar. Escorado no batente da porta com o ar despreocupado de sempre, com a mochila em uma das mãos e os olhos expressando surpresa pela recepção inesperada estava Logan. Precipitou-se e abraçou-o apertado, ele retribuiu intensamente e depois deu uma risada. Marie afastou-se um pouco, as sombrancelhas erguidas ao fitar o rosto dele, questionando qual era a graça. Ele deu outra risada percebendo o olhar confuso dela

"Se esse for o novo uniforme feminino X-men me arrependo de ter ido embora guria"

disse sorrindo enquanto seus olhos percorriam seus shorts de dormir curtos e sua blusinha de alças azul, com uma expressão de interesse divertido que fez Marrie corar.

"Eu não sabia que você vinha"

ele ergueu as sombrancelhas como resposta

"não exatamente! Eu só sentí sua mente por perto, mas não sabia direito o que significava " disse teimosamente como uma criança birrenta e Logan riu

"mas então o que você fez esse tempo todo que esteve fora? Precisa me contar o que você descobriu"

disse retomando a euforia, ela estava desacostumada a esse tipo de alegria, descobriu que estava mais feliz com o retorno de Logan do que poderia ter previsto, por mais idiota que pudesse parecer ela sentia parte da solidão a abandonando, era um tipo de alívio que ela não poderia depender pois Logan não era confiável e se houvesse algo que ela aprendeu durante todos esses anos difíceis foi que independente dos sentimentos, ou das promessas um dia todos iam embora. Sua pele era a prova de que seu destino era estar só e ela não teimaria mais com isso, aceitaria resignada sua sina e tentaria machucar o menos possível as pessoas, esse era seu único objetivo na vida, não machucar mais ninguém, não tocar mais ninguém.

Logan havia notado a diferença na moça, ela não era mais uma menina, já havia se tornado uma mulher, na verdade uma bela mulher mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção. Marie estava triste, apesar de sentir alegria ao ve-lo Logan percebeu que ela havia sofrido bastante, ele nunca a havia visto dessa forma, era uma espécie de tristeza resignada, e uma solidão terrível que só o fazia desajar matar quem estivesse por trás disso, os olhos da Guria tinham perdido aquele brilho de felicidade inocente que Logan estava acostumado a ver. Marie não era mais sua guria, agora estava em sua frente não mais uma menina assustada e esperançosa e sim uma mulher madura, e ele percebia ainda mais suas mudanças a cada momento da conversa que os dois estavam tendo pois ela tentava ocultar ao máximo detalhes das coisas que Logan queria saber sobre ela, o que ela fez quando estava fora da mansão ou a respeito do fim do namoro com o idiota ela apenas disse que eles não estavam mais juntos e que ele agora estava com a Kitty. Simples assim como se fosse um assunto sem importância mas ele percebia que não era o que ela sentia, apesar de sua expressão cuidadosamente composta, ele podia perceber sua mágoa, ninguém conhecia sua guria como ele, e agora ele teria que acertar as contas com o homem de gelo, que fez todo um discurso de confie em mim que amo a Rogue e cuidarei dela quando ele estava indo embora e pelo jeito a deixou pior do que estaria se não o tivesse conhecido. Ninguém meche com a Marie e sai ileso.

A guria era dele! E ele havia voltado para impedir que qualquer um pudesse feri-la novamente!

Já amanhecera e os garotos da mansão começaram a acordar, Rogue não havia dormido entretida conversando com Logan. Bob havia entrado na sala e dado de cara com os dois conversando, foi um momento de constrangedora troca de olhares e Rogue se lembrou que deveria se arrumar para o treinamento, saiu com o rosto misteriosamente oculto pelos cabelos agora curtos acima do ombro. Pela conversa que haviam tido parte do problema da guria era a traição do ice men e no devido momento Wolverine iria ter uma conversinha com o garoto.

Vampira trocou de roupas rapidamente para encontrar a Jean e começar a treinar, mesmo sem dormir não sentia sono. Correu até a sala de treinamento pois já estava atrasada e como ela já imaginava a amiga estava lá, mau humorada pelo atraso de Marie. Era evidente que ela estava sabendo da novidade pois apesar do ar severo tinha no rosto uma expressão um pouco ciumenta.

Era impossível entender de quem Jean gostava de verdade, ela amava o Ciclope mas sentia ciúmes do Logan.

Rogue sabia que ela pegaria pesado no treino mas simplesmente não se importava.

O treino havia mesmo sido cansativo Rogue se sentia esgotada mas não era só devido aos treinos e ela sabia disso. Fechou os olhos e se encostou no armário, era insuportável a dor de cabeça que sentia porém não era a primeira vez, mais uma crise estava perto de começar e ela sentia medo...

Logan pretendia assistir o treino da guria porém Storn acabou o prendendo com a ladainha típica para que ele desse aulas, e como ela é tagarela ele não chegou no local a tempo de ver o treino.

Porém ao ver Marie percebeu que havia algo errado. Ela estava escorada em um dos armários, com os olhos fechados uma das mãos enluvadas na testa e uma expressão de cansaço e angústia no rosto; Logan se aproximou.

Ela estava tão absorta que não percebeu e aquilo o preocupou, eles tinham uma conexão mental forte, não era fácil pegá-la desprevinida.

"O que houve guria?"

ela abriu os olhos e encarou os dele com uma expressão de choque mas rapidamente se recompos e murmurou que estava apenas cansada. A mentira não convenceu Logan porém ele preferiu adiar o interrogátorio, afinal Rogue não estava em condições de ser pressionada no momento...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dedicada á **Estrela, **a leitora que me inspirou a continuar a fic ^^ espero que goste...

Boa leitura (:

Marie correu para seu quarto o mais depressa possível, quando fechou a porta caiu no chão de bruços segurando a cabeça enquanto sentia que ela girava,a dor era quase insuportável, havia tantas pessoas em sua mente que ela quase se esquecia da própria personalidade. Virou-se para o lado, a testa encostando-se à parede, seus olhos fechados os braços segurando firmemente os lados da cabeça, com uma expressão de angústia que foi suavizando aos poucos, estava desacordada. Porém sua mente estava frenética com flashes de memórias de pessoas que ela nem se lembrava de ter tocado.

Acordou com uma batida leve na porta, estava se sentindo tonta, a beira da inconsciência, porém se obrigou a levantar e abrir a porta. Era Logan, ele a olhava com uma expressão desconfiada...

"o que esteve fazendo guria? Já está anoitecendo e você não apareceu."

Então já era noite... Céus ela havia ficado desmaiada o resto da manhã e a tarde toda... o que estava havendo com ela?

Ela baixou o olhar

" Nada, eu estava cansada, o treino foi puxado então eu precisava dormir um pouco e acabei perdendo a hora..."

" então porque você ainda parece tão cansada?"

"Não é nada Logan eu acabei de acordar, e eu sempre acordo com sono..."

"Marie..."

" Tenho de ir, tenho muitas coisas a fazer já que dormi a tarde toda..."

A garota fugiu para os jardins, sentou-se no banco e começou a pensar. Lembrou-se do dia em que ela fugira e Logan fora atrás dela... naquele dia ela deixou cair suas primeiras lágrimas desde muito tempo... Desde o dia em que praticamente matou Coddy com um beijo... um beijo que tirou do rapaz toda a juventude, as oportunidades e sonhos de uma vida toda... ela estava pagando não é? Por todo o mal que ela fez. Mesmo sem muitas memórias Rogue sabia que havia feito coisas terríveis, afinal ela não voava antes... e agora a super força e a habilidade de voar eram permanentes, e ela sempre sentia a mente de outra mulher dentro da dela...

Marie sentiu as lágrimas chegando aos olhos, olhou para cima para se controlar. Detestava chorar, pensava que não resolvia nada, no caso dela o arrependimento não traria remissão... Algumas memórias de Coddy subiram a superfície em sua mente. Coddy sorrindo com os pais e dizendo que seria o artilheiro no futebol americano, o prazer que ele sentia ao jogar... o quanto ele sorria ao olhar para ela e falar sobre a lua...

Marie levantou-se! Não suportaria nem mais um minuto de lembranças sem sucumbir ás lágrimas, porém ao levantar-se depressa demais cambaleou perigosamente, ia cair se esqueceu que ainda estava fraca... fechou os olhos porém o tombo não ocorreu, quando os abriu percebeu que os braços firmes que a seguraram eram os de Logan, ele a olhava com uma expressão preocupada e ao mesmo tempo furiosa que assustou Marie. Não pela ameaça que aquela ira proporcionava, o rosto ameaçador de Logan poderia assustar qualquer um menos Marie que sabia que ele jamais seria capaz de fazer algum mal para ela. Ela assustou-se por outro motivo, agora não havia como escapar, Logan era perceptivo e agora ele teve a comprovação de que ela estava em apuros... mesmo sabendo que desta vez não escapava, a teimosia de Rogue não a deixou desistir, ela ia ao menos tentar protelar. Começou a chover forte ela subiu o capús do casaco, estava com seu casaco favorito e ironicamente era o mesmo que estava usando no dia que conheceu Logan.

" Obrigada Logan, eu estou destraída hoje... "

" Não é verdade e você sabe Marie..."

"Eu tropecei e..."

ele rosnou ameaçadoramente

"Guria eu não sou idiota pare de inventar desculpas esfarrapadas que não convencem ninguém e diga de uma vez o que você tem!"

- Não é nada Logan, nada...

Marie fugiu correndo, pensou em voar, mas teve medo de perder o controle sabia que estava perto de outra crise, ultrapassou os portões e desapareceu entre as árvores... Agora Logan teria de encontrá-la, não seria muito difícil, seu cheiro ficava ainda mais evidente na chuva, acabaria logo com o mistério. Desvendaria a situação de uma vez por todas e não poderia esperar mais por Marie já que aparentemente ela nunca estaria pronta para dizer a ele o que estava acontecendo. E paciência não era o seu forte mesmo.

" Hey guria, MARIE volte aqui!"

Marie continuava correndo enquanto a chuva caia sobre os dois, Logan, porém era mais rápido que ela alcançou-a e segurou seu pulso girando-a para encará-lo, seus olhos se encontraram enquanto seus rostos quase se tocavam. Rogue tentou afastar-se com violência de Logan

" Não adianta guria, agora vai me dizer de uma vez o que está havendo com você!"

Logan já estava irado, algo estava errado com sua guria e ela recusava-se a dizer, deveria haver alguma forma de ajudá-la...

"NÃO HÁ NADA, EU JÁ DISSE! SOLTE-ME AGORA!" Rogue gritava, já estava chegando a exaustão porque ele não percebia que ela não queria tocar no assunto? A última coisa que ela precisava era de cobranças e pressão.

" NÃO DIGA QUE NÃO HÁ NADA! EU CONHEÇO VOCÊ! E ME PREOCUPO COM VOCÊ, PARE DE AGIR COMO UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA. "

Ele também estava irritado, a guria não estava ajudando a amenizar sua raiva.

" AHHH VOCÊ SE IMPORTA? ME CONHECE? SE ME CONHECESSE DE VERDADE SABERIA QUE NÃO ESTARIA MELHOR SEM VOCÊ! SABERIA QUE EU PRECISARIA DE VOCÊ LOGAN! MAS VOCÊ NÃO DÁ A MÍNIMA NÃO É? ME LARGOU NA PRIMEIRA OPORTUNIDADE, COMO SE EU FOSSE UM CÃO INDESEJADO! E AGORA? PORQUE QUER SABER? QUER SE CERTIFICAR DE QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM ANTES DE IR EMBORA E ME DEIXAR NOVAMENTE? É ISSO LOGAN? Então vá... VÁ EMBORA!"

Lágrimas escorriam pela sua face ela estava falando da boca para fora, para ver se afastava Logan a qualquer custo.

E Logan estava chocado com a dor que via nos olhos dela e também com suas palavras... porra ela estava sendo irracional, afinal tudo o que ele fizera foi para o bem dela, a deixou em segurança na mansão e ela estava decidida a ir atrás da família dela, era sua escolha e ele fez certo em respeitá-la. Mas ele sabia que isso tudo não passava de uma desculpa esfarrapada. Ele havia feito tudo por ele mesmo, apesar de ter prometido cuidar dela ele fugiu da promessa na primeira oportunidade. Como sempre fazia.

"guria, olha ..."

"NÃO-ME-CHAME-DE-GURIA! DEIXE-ME EM PAZ!"

Marie chorava... sentia sua pele pegando fogo, seu poder estava em potência máxima, coçou os braços tentando evitar o desconforto... o gesto não passou despercebido por Logan que pela primeira vez parou para perceber a situação da moça, ela estava completamente ensopada e tremendo de frio, as lágrimas misturavam-se com a água da chuva...

" Vamos voltar para dentro... você vai acabar resfriada... "

"DANE-SE OK? NÃO ME IMPORTO! AFINAL QUEM IA SE IMPORTAR? eu sou um monstro logan" a última parte foi dita em um sussurro

" _Non_ diga isso _chére_"

Soou a voz sexy e carinhosa com um sotaque francês galanteador as costas de Marie, ela virou-se dando de cara com Remy, suas sobrancelhas erguidas de uma forma elegante, a testa franzida enquanto estudava a expressão de Marie. Tocou levemente o rosto da garota com a ponta dos dedos das mãos enluvadas, Logan que não estava compreendendo o clima de afinidade entre os dois ficou ainda mais surpreso quando Marie deixou que ele a tocasse, Logan esperava que ela se esquivasse do toque, porém ela pareceu sentir-se confortável e até segura com a situação

Gambit sentiu a frieza da pele dela mesmo através das luvas

"Você está fria _chére_"

Ela mirou o céu

"eu sempre fui fria Gambit "

" Mas está ainda mais que o norrmal, vai acabar doente se _continuarr _aqui fora, vamos para dentro? "

"Vai com calma Francês"

Logan puxou Marie para suas costas e encarou Gambit com uma expressão ameaçadora digna de Wolverine. Naquele momento o Wolverine predominava dentro dele, aquele que existia antes de Marie entrar de forma tão inusitada em sua vida e bagunçar sua percepção de tudo, aquele que se guiava apenas pelo extinto animal... estava pronto para acabar com qualquer um que ameaçasse sua guria, e naquele momento por um motivo inexplicável Logan sentia que Gambit a estava ameaçando com toda sua gentileza e suposta preocupação com o bem estar dela, ele não confiava nele.

Porém aparentemente Rogue sim. Ela saiu calmamente das costas de Wolverine e estendeu a mão para alcançar a que Gambit lhe oferecia, porém mais uma vez Logan a impediu segurando seu pulso

" solte-me " a voz de Marie estava extremamente controlada o que a deixou satisfeita

" Não! Não antes de saber o que ele quer por aqui"

" _Je_ moro aqui _Mon_ _ami_"

"O que?"

"Pensei que o professor tinha te contado Logan, o Gambit é um de nós agora"

Ela ficou feliz por ter desviado o assunto para um lado um pouco mais seguro.

" Mas como? Quem o trouxe? "

" Eu" Marie deu de ombros

"Como assim guria? Houve uma missão para recrutar o ladrãozinho?"

" Claro que não Logan, eu e o Remy nos encontramos por acaso nas estradas e ele me ajudou " Olhou nos olhos de Gambit e sorriu

Vendo a cara de surpresa dele Marie suspirou e respondeu a pergunta que obviamente estava na mente de Logan

" Eu saí da mansão também Logan, quando você foi embora lembra?"

" Sim, você também foi atrás do seu passado, da sua família..."

Ela riu " de certa forma encontrei pelo caminho muito mais do que minha família Logan"

" O que houve com você realmente Vampira? "

Ela suspirou, mas antes que pudesse responder Gambit, que a estava observando preocupado, reclamou que precisavam descansar, pois todos teriam treino no dia seguinte.

Ela assentiu e Logan viu surpreso o Francês passar o braço pela cintura de Marie ela descansar a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto era conduzida para dentro coisa que ele não a havia convencido a fazer...

" _Je_ nunca vi você chorar assim antes _chére_, o que houve entre vocês? "

" nada _sugah_, o Logan queria saber o que estava acontecendo comigo "

" outra crise? "

Ela assentiu.

" Isso _non_ está certo, deveria falar com o professor "

" Não adianta Remy, não há mais o que fazer a respeito, eu já disse que você deveria se afastar, eu posso ter uma crise... e acabar machucando você " a voz dela saiu em um sussurro no final

" Eu nunca vou te deixar _Chére_. Você deveria saber disso " ele beijou os cabelos dela enquanto a puxava para um abraço.

Logan ouviu o final da conversa com as mãos fechadas em punhos. A guria estava metida com o francês? Ela estava louca? Aquele ladrão era um ordinário ia destruir o coração dela

" Fica comigo esta noite _chére_ "

Marie suspirou e começou a frase de sempre com a voz entediada

" Remy você sabe que eu não posso... "

Essa palhaçada ia acabar agora! O francês estava ultrapassando os limites!

Oi leitores queridos

Muito obrigada a quem lembrou que comentários são o salário dos escritores de fics, um agradecimento especial a Estrela que me deixou um comentário maravilhoso *-* muito obrigada mesmo florzinha você me inspirou a continuar a fic, mandei um email para você ser minha beta mas você não respondeu, o seu email é mesmo do seu perfil?

Beijitos e até a próxima

;*


	3. Chapter 3

Logan abriu a porta do quarto do francês com um estrondo, Rogue soltou-se dele rapidamente para encarar os olhos escuros furiosos de Wolverine.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui guria?"

"De onde eu venho usa-se bater antes de entrar _mon_ _ami"_

"Que eu saiba de onde você vem entra-se pela janela, ladrão"

Gambit o encarou irritado, o que ele e a Rogue tinham afinal? Ela nunca disse para ele que estava com o velhote.

Vampira estava vermelha, Logan estava passando dos limites, primeiro a colocou atrás de si como se ela fosse uma inútil e agora todo esse teatro, ela estava irada.

"Cai fora ladrão!"

Antes que Gambit pudesse responder Rogue falou.

"Remy docinho, poderia nos deixar a sós por um momento, por favor?" Ela fuzilava Logan com os olhos

"Mas vocês estão no meu _quarrto!_" Remy retrucou indignado.

"Só por alguns minutinhos e depois eu prometo que compenso você _sugah"_, ela piscou para ele.

Logan olhou irritado para os dois, que garota era aquela? Desde quando Marie era tão... Mulher?

"Isso é o que nós veremos". Logan rosnou.

"Já chega Logan!"

"_Trés_ _bien chére. _Vou sair porque você me pediu. Mas eu vou cobrar"

Assim que Gambit saiu Rogue virou-se para Logan, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca ele já estava esbravejando.

"Que merda você pensa que está fazendo guria?"

"Eu é que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta Logan, o que deu em você? Protegendo-me como se eu fosse uma donzela em apuros, se metendo na minha vida... qual é a sua afinal?"

"Eu não gosto de ver você metida com o Francês"

"Nós não estamos juntos Logan... "

" Mas qualquer um percebe o jeito que você olha pra ele "

Eles estavam discutindo cara a cara, Rogue podia sentir o cheiro característico de cerveja e cigarro vindo dele.

"E qualquer um percebe a forma que você olha pra Jean."

"Essa conversa não é sobre mim guria..."

"É SIM! Eu não me meto na sua vida amorosa. Então não se meta na minha, estamos entendidos?"

"Ele vai acabar magoando você..."

"Eu sei me cuidar Logan! Pare de me tratar feito criança, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de julgar as coisas por mim mesma. Eu sei me virar!"

Eles não perceberam que estavam se aproximando cada vez mais enquanto discutiam. Estavam tão próximos que seus rostos quase se tocavam, Logan podia ver cada detalhe dos olhos verdes tempestuosos de Marie, ela estava furiosa com ele e ele não pode evitar sorrir. Desde o momento em que se conheceram ela o impressionou com toda sua tenacidade. Não teve medo dele em nenhum momento e o surpreendeu desde o começo. Rogue ainda era só uma guria quando o viu brigando em um bar dentro de uma gaiola, viu garras de metal saindo de sua pele partir uma arma ao meio. E então indo contra qualquer expectativa ela o seguiu, ajudou-o e pegou carona com ele e o desafiou um monte de vezes também. Marie era a pessoa mais desaforada que ele já havia conhecido.

Ela estava irritada, e o sorriso dele apenas aumentou sua irritação.

"Tem razão guria."

Rogue ficou surpresa. Ele riu novamente e ela o fuzilou com os olhos

"Você está rindo de que afinal?"

"Essa é minha garota."

Logan beijou o topo de sua cabeça enquanto ria. Vampira percebeu que sua raiva havia evaporado por completo. Deitou a cabeça no peito dele e suspirou.

"Desculpe-me pelas coisas que eu disse mais cedo", ela murmurou.

"Tudo bem, você é forte, crescida e às vezes me esqueço disso. Ainda é difícil para eu ver essa nova Rogue. Você mudou guria."

Eles ficaram em alguns minutos de silêncio pesado e compreensão mútua, até que Logan arriscou pressioná-la novamente.

"Vai me dizer o que está havendo?"

Ela ergueu a cabeça apoiando o queixo no peito dele e assentiu olhando em seus olhos.

"Ah é a minha cabeça Logan. Você sabe que sempre foi difícil pra mim a quantidade de vozes gritando em minha mente, subindo a superfície. Mas agora está piorando, é como se eu estivesse em uma sala cheia de aparelhos de TV ligados, cada um em canal e altura diferentes e está cada vez mais difícil encontrar minha voz na multidão... ah eu estou com medo Logan, medo de perder a mim mesma, medo de absorver tantas pessoas que minha personalidade desapareça por completo. "

Duas lágrimas escorreram pela face delicada. Ela se sentia um pouco melhor em dividir isso com Logan. Ele apenas a abraçou delicadamente, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos afastando alguns fios brancos que insistiam em cair nos seus olhos.

"Porque não fala com o professor?"

"Eu já falei, ele está fazendo tudo o que pode, mas não está conseguindo ajudar muito."

"Vai ficar tudo bem guria, eu estou aqui e vou cuidar de você."

Ela olhou para ele irritada.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu posso cuidar de mim mesma?"

"Eu sei que pode querida. Mas isso não significa que você precise. Às vezes você passa tanto tempo tentando enterrar suas emoções, que esquece que há pessoas que realmente te amam e se preocupam com você."

"Desculpe."

"Tudo bem."

Ela afastou-se dele e sorriu caminhando até a porta do quarto.

"Pra onde você vai?"

Ela virou-se para ele.

"Vou atrás do Remy."

Logan fechou a cara e ela revirou os olhos.

"Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo Rogue."

"Na verdade eu não faço ideia."

Ele suspirou.

"Cuide-se."

"Pode deixar."

Logan passou por ela e saiu para o corredor.

"Hey Logan..."

Ele virou o rosto na direção dela.

"Obrigada."

"Qualquer hora guria. Sabe disso."

Ela sorriu.

"É eu sei."

--

Rogue foi atrás de Gambit, que havia ouvido o final da conversa dela com Wolverine.

O velho tinha os instintos de um animal, então obviamente sabia que Remy estava ouvindo, e mesmo assim não o impediu.

Remy estava intrigado, será que ele fez isso para que Gambit ouvisse a interação dele e da Rogue, para mostrar a afinidade dos dois ou aquela era sua forma de dar o consentimento para eles? Ele não sabia. E deveria observar mais para entender o verdadeiro fundamento do relacionamento dos dois.

Quando Rogue e Gambit se esbarraram, literalmente, pela primeira vez, ela estava com o colar do Wolverine balançando no pescoço, e quando ele perguntou se era o namorado dela, ela apenas deu risada e revirou os olhos. Na época ele achou que isso era um não. Agora ele se perguntava se interpretara errado aquele sorriso e o que Rogue sentia. Isso realmente o preocupava.

No primeiro momento em que ele a viu, ela estava pessimamente vestida, molhada com os cabelos revoltos e o rosto pálido. Mas apesar disso, era a garota mais bela que ele já havia visto. E então veio a admiração com a convivência, o jeito atrevido dela, o pavio curto, o sorriso, a forma como seu sotaque sulista aumentava enquanto ela brincava com ele, suas ironias e seu olhar doce.

Rogue foi à única garota que não caiu na dele. O único fora que ele levou na vida.

Na noite em que se encontraram ele tentou encantá-la. Ela sorriu para ele enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dele olhando-o fixamente. Quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la, ela deu um passo para trás rindo e disse que era feio tentar hipnotizar as pessoas. Gambit ficou chocado com a rejeição inédita e também pelo fato de ela saber sobre seu poder. Perguntou se ela era telepata. Ela apenas sorriu e piscou para ele.

"Eu sou um mistério rato do pântano."

"Se _je _sou um rato do pântano, isso faz de você uma rata do rio _non_?" Apontou para ela.

Rogue olhou para si mesma encharcada até os cabelos e riu.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Rogue. Ela estava sorrindo, apesar do rosto estar um pouco mais vermelho do que o habitual. Ele sorriu para ela, também era apenas um reflexo ao sorriso de Rogue. Céus, ela fazia ele se sentir de uma forma que ele nunca havia se sentido antes. O que ela fizera com ele?

--

Oi pessoas, fiquei tão inspirada que já terminei esse capítulo. Mas só vou postar o próximo quando pelo menos a metade das pessoas que lêem a fic deixarem reviews.

É fundamental saber o que os leitores pensão da história, então deixem suas opiniões, por favor. Muito obrigada **Rogue21 e Estrela **pelos comentários.

**Rogue21: **Muito obrigada pela review, fico muito feliz por você estar gostando da fic :D

**Estrela:** eu vou colocar a forma que eles se conheceram provavelmente no próximo capítulo, na verdade foi dessa idéia que surgiu a fic ^^. O Logan está super protetor porque está preocupado e também porque ele ainda não sabe que ela está tão forte. Vamos dar um desconto pra ele, se bem que agora acho que ele está começando a cair na real, Rogue está com problemas, mas não é uma garota indefesa ^^. Eu misturei a história do filme e algumas coisas dos quadrinhos e do desenho antigo também (: mas o foco é no primeiro filme, eu não gosto muito dos outros filmes me revolta a Rogue ter tomado a cura, ela é altruísta demais para isso, ficou sem sentido :(

Muito obrigada por ser minha beta e leitora qualquer dica ou crítica fique a vontade (:

Beijinhos


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue parou na sua frente com os olhos colados nos dele.

"Como foi a conversa com o velhote _chére_?"

"Foi tudo bem gatinho, vim só avisar que você pode voltar pro seu quarto. Nos vemos por aí."

"Vai com calma _chére,_ você ainda tem que me compensar."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Tenho muitas coisas em mente quando olho para você _ma belle."_

Rogue riu e deu um tapa leve nele.

"Espero que essas coisas continuem apenas em sua mente."

Ela foi andando de volta para dentro da mansão, mas Gambit correu atrás dela.

"Hey, volte aqui _chére. _Decidi como você pode me compensar, vamos _acamparr_ juntos?"

"O que?", ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Vamos _chére _vai ser divertido"

Ela hesitou. "Não sei se é uma boa idéia Remy..."

Rogue podia até imaginar a cara do Logan e o rosnado quando soubesse que ela passaria a noite sozinha com o Remy. Não que isso nunca houvesse acontecido antes, os dois dividiram a mesma cama por um bom tempo... E não era como se eles pudessem fazer algo de qualquer forma. O pensamento quase a fazia rir, mas também a preocupava um pouco.

"Eu topo sair com você, mas a noite voltamos para o instituto."

"Por quê?"

"Porque sim, é pegar ou largar."

Remy pensou na proposta, ela não havia recusado completamente e isso era um bom sinal... Por outro lado, ela não aceitou passar a noite com ele, e ele precisava saber o motivo...

"Vamos lá _chére, _eu prometo que não vou me aproveitar de _vou."_

"Como se você pudesse", ela revirou os olhos.

"_Non_ seja assim _chére, porr _acasoestá com medo do que o velho irá pensar_?_

Ele viu nos olhos dela que era esse o caso. Gambit desviou o olhar do dela enquanto tentava não fazer uma careta. O que ela sentia por ele afinal?

"Remy..."

"Tudo bem Rogue, já entendi. Você prefere não se meter em problemas com ele, _trés bien._"

"Não é nada disso Remy, é só que nós acabamos de conversar civilizadamente e eu não queria estragar tudo... mas dane-se, eu aceito sua proposta, estamos precisando de uma folguinha mesmo", ela afagou os cabelos dele e Remy sorriu.

Ele poderia descobrir tudo o que precisava saber sobre os sentimentos dela, sem a preocupação de um animal ciumento, seu cão de guarda, escutando atrás das portas. Seria uma noite interessante...

Todos resolveram assistir um filme na sala, todos menos Rogue, que por motivos óbvios preferia ler a assistir romances, Gambit, que não perdia a oportunidade de ficar ao lado dela com as cantadas infames, Logan que estava de olho no casal e Jubilee, que estava insistindo em arrancar de Rogue a história de como os dois se conheceram, apesar da garota estar notavelmente desconfortável em discutir esse assunto, principalmente na frente do Logan.

Wolverine estava interessado, seria uma forma de saber parte do que acontecera com a guria enquanto ela esteve fora. Mas ela não estava revelando muita coisa.

"Bem, eu havia ido para minha cidade atrás da minha família... aconteceram algumas coisas e eu encontrei o rato do pântano pelo caminho."

"Você está deixando os detalhes de fora", Jubilee reclamou com um beicinho.

"Na verdade a rata do rio me atropelou pelo caminho." Ele sorriu olhando para ela.

Rogue deu um soco em seu braço enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Foi mais ou menos isso Jubi."

Ela virou-se para Remy, seus olhos se encontraram e os dois sabiam mesmo sem falar nada, que ambos estavam revivendo o momento em suas mentes.

A garota havia deixado a mansão decidida a descobrir como seu pai estava, e também queria saber se o paradeiro da sua mãe já era conhecido. Ela encontrou apenas sua tia Carry, que havia ajudado a criá-la por um tempo, mas que surtou quando descobriu que Rogue era uma mutante.

Carry abraçou Rogue e disse que sentia muito por tudo, a garota ficou emocionada, e aceitou o convite da tia de passar a noite por lá. Rogue foi para o seu quarto, mas foi interceptada por homens de sobretudo, que ocultavam os rostos. Ela já os havia visto antes, em um pesadelo nas memórias de Logan. Rogue gritou pela tia, e um deles riu, disse que a tia dela mesmo a havia denunciado. Ela era uma aberração. Antes que a garota pudesse lutar foi interceptada por um gás escuro, ela tossiu e começou a ver tudo embaçado, depois não viu mais nada.

Quando acordou, Rogue estava vestida apenas com uma camisola de hospital, todo o seu corpo doía e ela estava enjoada. Mas ainda assim sentia sua força retornando, obviamente seus seqüestradores não imaginavam que ela estivesse em condições de se mover, então ela não estava amarrada. Eles a estavam subestimando. Ela decidiu ficar quieta para estudar sua situação.

"Acordou bela adormecida?"

O rosto do homem estava fora de foco, Rogue ainda estava tonta, estreitou os olhos para tentar vê-lo melhor, mas não conseguiu.

"Quem é você e o que estou fazendo aqui?"

"Tão corajosa, mesmo em semelhante desvantagem, e mais bonita que qualquer garota que eu já tenha visto antes. É uma pena não poder tocá-la, sentir a maciez de sua pele. Você é tentadora, e mesmo sendo uma mutante asquerosa fica muito bem sem roupas."

Ele percorreu os olhos pelo corpo dela e Marie estremeceu. Então ele havia trocado suas roupas, céus o que mais ele fez com ela? Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas ao pensar nas possibilidades, porém ela não ia chorar. Não demonstraria fraqueza, teria de pensar em uma maneira de escapar.

"Fico lisonjeada pelo elogio". Sua voz pingava sarcasmo e mascarava seu pavor.

Quando ele se aproximou dela, Rogue socou seu rosto com força suficiente para quebrar seu maxilar e correu. Mal sentia as próprias pernas e a tontura a fez escorregar várias vezes, mas ela continuou correndo. Abriu caminho a socos pelas paredes do lugar, enquanto corria o mais rápido que conseguia, ainda podia ver as luzes vermelhas piscando e o alarme de fugitivos gritando no laboratório. Ela sabia que tinha de fugir antes que outros guardas chegassem. Estava indisposta demais para lutar com alguém e voar estava fora de cogitação, já que ela mal conseguia manter o equilíbrio para correr.

Depois do que pareceram horas de correria na chuva, sua visão estava falhando e sua cabeça doendo. Rogue não via direito por onde corria e acabou topando com alguém. Na verdade foi um tombo que levou o estranho ao chão. Ele segurou a garota firmemente nos braços, enquanto amortecia sua queda com o próprio corpo. A moça olhou para ele desorientada, estava completamente molhada, alguns fios de seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam colados em seu rosto, mechas brancas cobriam parcialmente seus olhos que eram de um verde impressionante e expressivo, eles demonstravam medo. Sua pele era de uma palidez quase fantasmagórica e os lábios de um vermelho naturalmente chocante. Ela tremia enquanto olhava para ele. Rogue não aguentava mais lutar contra o mal estar, então fechou os olhos momentaneamente inconsciente. Gambit não entendia o que levou a garota a tal corrida desenfreada em condições tão desfavoráveis, mas estava óbvio que ela não era uma garota normal, a força que ela teve ao trombar nele o levou ao chão, era uma força sobre-humana. Provavelmente ela era uma mutante fugindo de alguma espécie de perseguição. Ele suspirou levantando o corpo leve da mulher e levando até o apartamento em que estava. Gambit estava de férias, queria passar algum tempo longe da vida que levava antes, queria seguir um novo caminho, mas já estava cansado do tédio, e agora as coisas haviam começado a ficar interessantes.

Rogue acordou quando ele a estava colocando na cama. Ela se desvencilhou dele com um pulo e levantou da cama estreitando os olhos. A visão do homem que estava à sua frente lhe tirou o fôlego. Era o homem mais lindo que ela já havia visto, seus cabelos longos e desfiados estavam molhados, assim como seu corpo. Sua camisa branca de mangas longas estava colada em seu corpo perfeito. Ela correu o olhar pelo seu rosto, a barba estava por fazer, e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Ele esperava que ela se assustasse ou tentasse fugir gritando que ele tinha olhos do demônio. Remy estava preparado para qualquer reação, menos para o olhar da garota. Nos olhos da moça ele viu primeiramente surpresa, depois admiração e então entendimento... Ela perdeu a postura defensiva e pareceu relaxar um pouco, seus lábios se repuxaram nos cantos em um sorriso mínimo. Quando ela falou, a voz melodiosa estava um pouco rouca, e tinha um forte sotaque sulista.

"Então você é um mutante?"

Ele a convenceu de que queria ajudá-la e tentou arrancar dela alguma explicação para justificar o seu estado. Ela estava apreensiva e apenas disse para ele que era uma mutante e que estava fugindo. Não quis dizer muita coisa, ele sugeriu que ela tomasse um banho e que ficasse por lá enquanto se recuperava.

Ela estreitou os olhos desconfiada, mas acabou se convencendo que ele queria mesmo ajudar. Rogue tomou um banho longo, vestiu uma calça de moletom dele e uma camiseta.

"Sou Remy LeBeau, ou Gambit, ás suas ordens _belle"_

"Rogue", ela disse simplesmente

"Qual o seu verdadeiro nome Rogue?"

Ela sorriu. "Vai com calma gatinho esse é só primeiro encontro". Piscou para ele.

Gambit ficou intrigado pelo suspense da garota. Ela era sem dúvidas uma mulher interessante. E Remy se viu pela primeira vez em sua vida mais interessado em uma mulher do que ela nele.

Rogue falou para ele quais eram seus poderes quando ele tentou beijá-la pela terceira vez naquela noite. Ela imaginou que ele ia se afastar com medo, e talvez até perceber a encrenca que ela era e desistir de ajudá-la, mas ele fez algo completamente surpreendente. Remy sorriu e aproximou novamente seu rosto do dela. Vampira afastou-se dele irritada e perguntou qual parte do seu poder ele não havia entendido. Ele apenas piscou para ela e disse o quanto adorava um desafio. Era a segunda pessoa que não se assustava com ela e fugia como se ela fosse um demônio, Rogue sorriu. Ou esse cajun era absolutamente corajoso, ou absurdamente tolo, e ela estava disposta a descobrir qual das duas opções era a correta.

Eles acabaram convivendo durante dois meses. Rogue descobriu que ele era corajoso e tolo, que era um ladrão, e também que ele tinha um efeito bizarro sobre si. Gambit era completamente irritante, pedindo beijos o tempo todo, e insistente com suas cantadas baratas. Era também o homem mais charmoso e doce que ela já havia conhecido. Durante esse tempo com Remy, ela esqueceu-se da traição do Bobby, dos problemas com sua família. Mas sabia que deveria voltar para os x-men. Ela sentia falta dos amigos, principalmente do Logan.

Rogue chamou Remy para ir com ela. Ele hesitou bastante, mas ela o convenceu a acompanhá-la com o argumento que o instituto era um bom lugar para recomeçar, o que ele dizia querer.

E naquela época de alguma forma, ambos sabiam que não conseguiriam ficar longe um do outro...

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Eu tinha dito que postaria apenas depois que a metade das pessoas que lessem comentasse, mas eu achei que seria injusto com os meus leitores queridos que estavam ansiosos para saber a história do encontro dos dois. Aí está.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelas reviews, eu fico sempre inspirada a escrever mais rápido ao ver que tem pessoas que curtem e acompanham a fic.

**Estrela: **Que bom que gostou flor, muito obrigada mesmo por ser minha beta e leitora, suas reviews me inspiram a escrever rápido. (:

**Rogue21: **Nem demorei, e aí está o encontro deles. Espero que tenha gostado. Muito obrigada pelo comentário.

**DD: **Obrigada pelo comentário, que bom que você está gostando da fic. Nesse capítulo eu mato a curiosidade de vocês, espero que você goste (:

Bem, então é isso. Muito obrigada mesmo por lerem e comentem, por favor, para continuar me inspirando a escrever.

Beijinhos


	5. Chapter 5

Vampira estava literalmente fugindo de Logan o dia todo e estava sendo bem sucedida, faltava apenas meia hora para o acampamento com Gambit e ela ainda não havia falado com Wolverine.

Estava em seu quarto terminando de se arrumar, quando soou uma batida na porta. Suspirou, sabia quem era, sentia a mente dele por perto. É claro que se fosse alguém sortuda, ela só o encontraria no dia seguinte, depois da saída com Remy e tudo ficaria bem... mas sorte era definitivamente a última coisa que ela tinha...

Abriu a porta, Logan estava escorado no batente e franziu a testa enquanto a analisava. Rogue estava com um sobretudo vermelho com capuz, calças de moletom pretas justas, botas de cano longo sem salto e as luvas de couro que ele havia dado a ela a algum tempo. Seu cabelo curto estava preso dos lados e ela estava completamente desprovida de maquiagem, o que o acalmava um pouco. Significava que não estava indo para um encontro romântico. Ela estava simples e ele gostava assim, a guria ficava sempre mais bonita ao natural.

"Aonde pensa que vai guria?"

Ela corou levemente enquanto desviava o olhar do de Logan.

"Vou acampar... com o Remy."

"Você só pode estar brincado comigo..."

"Não estou..."

"Você não vai!"

"Vou sim! Já falei para parar de super proteção, já disse que sei me cuidar."

Logan rosnou. "Eu não posso aceitar vocês dois sozinhos lá fora..."

"PODE SIM! Eu já sou uma mulher crescida Logan, posso fazer o que eu quiser, não seja ranzinha!"

Rogue reiterou. Tentou desviar de Logan, porém ele sempre bloqueava sua passagem. Ela estreitou os olhos tentando controlar o seu temperamento agressivo, que dizia para ela atirá-lo contra a parede e acabar com esse jogo idiota. Sua paciência estava se esgotando, e percebendo que ele não ia deixá-la sair, Rogue voou pela janela aberta do seu quarto. Logan ficou perplexo, desde quando a guria voava? Ele correu para a janela a tempo de ver ela e o francês saindo da mansão. Não poderia deixá-la nas mãos dele, a guria não sabia em que estava se metendo.

--

Rogue e Remy estavam abraçados em torno da fogueira, a garota olhava para as chamas entretida, enquanto Gambit olhava para seu rosto.

Sem perceber direito o que estava fazendo, Remy aproximou seu rosto do dela. Rogue foi pega de surpresa pelo seu ato e quase não teve tempo de reagir. Ela empurrou o rosto dele com violência fazendo-o desequilibrar, cair de costas no chão e consequentemente a puxando junto. Rogue levantou irada limpando a grama das mangas do casaco e o fuzilou com os olhos.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO RATO DO PÂNTANO?"

"_Jus me desolé _Rogue, foi automático..."

"Será que você não pode se controlar seu idiota? Eu sabia que isso era uma péssima idéia."

"Rogue espere."

Ela se preparou para voar, porém Remy segurou suas botas e a puxou para o chão novamente. Rogue caiu de bruços em cima dele e corou levemente, se esquecendo da raiva por alguns instantes. O corpo dela estava completamente colado ao dele. Rogue tentou sair antes que cedesse aos seus desejos, mas Gambit se recusou a permitir que ela se afastasse. Continuou com os braços apertados firmemente ao redor dela, ciente de que se ela quisesse soltar-se de verdade, já o teria arremessado contra uma árvore.

"Por que você nunca relaxa Rogue?", Remy perguntou exasperado.

"Será que é porque se eu relaxasse como você diz, provavelmente agora você estaria em coma?", perguntou sarcástica virando o rosto para encará-lo.

"Por que você _semprre _faz isso? Usa palavras afiadas e foge voando depois."

Ela olhou-o irritada, mas suspirou, e parou de lutar contra ele. Remy percebeu que ela estava mais calma e sentou-se a aninhando em seus braços.

Rogue voltou a falar, a voz agora estava amarga e levemente triste.

"Não sei exatamente. Quando meus poderes se manifestaram pela primeira vez, eu quase matei meu melhor amigo com um beijo". Rogue desviou os olhos para o chão. "Meu pai ficou devastado... ele não sabia direito como meus poderes funcionavam, eu também não sabia". Rogue voltou seu olhar para Remy, seus olhos estavam suplicantes e cheios de lágrimas, que ela insistia em segurar, enquanto a dor da lembrança e da culpa dilacerava seu peito, sua voz estava levemente desesperada, com um tom de justificativa.

"Ele me bateu... e eu... ele... ele está em coma até hoje... e eu ainda o sinto em minha mente me acusando, me lembrando do que eu sou e eu..."

As lágrimas trasbordaram de seus olhos e Remy a estreitou em seus braços, enquanto ela enterrava o rosto em seu peito.

Rogue respirou fundo para se acalmar e ergueu os olhos para os de Gambit novamente.

"Minha mãe fugiu ao descobrir que eu era... que eu...ah é por isso que eu sempre estive sozinha, eu sou perigosa, uma assassina... eu tenho que ficar sozinha Remy..."

"_Non chére, _você não tem. E eu estou aqui, com você._"_

"Eu não sei como lhe dar com a proximidade das pessoas Remy."

Em seus olhos ele via todo o desespero de Vampira. Remy acariciou seu rosto com a mão enluvada e sorriu levemente.

"_Non_ se preocupe chére, Gambit te ensina o que você precisar, é só pedir com jeitinho". Piscou um olho vermelho para ela.

Marie olhou para ele com uma expressão zangada no rosto e riu, surpreendendo Gambit.

"_Merci mon amour_."

Gambit a olhou surpreso. "Eu não sabia que você falava francês."

"Há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe gatinho."

Rogue aproximou seu rosto devagar, os olhos colados aos dele.

"Não se mexa", ela sussurrou.

Seus lábios roçaram levemente nos dele. Foi rápido. Breve demais na verdade. A respiração de Remy saiu em arquejos, enquanto olhava nos olhos dela, mas não por causa da perda de energia. Estavam com reflexos vermelhos ao invés do verde habitual. Ela sentia parte da energia dele fluindo sobre ela e não pode evitar sorrir.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela deitando-a na grama, enquanto a beijava novamente. Rogue cedeu no começo, mas quando sentiu o excesso de energia, percebeu que poderia machucá-lo. Ela o empurrou pelos ombros e o olhou séria.

"Chega Remy! "

" Por que _chére_? "

" Você sabe porque."

" Mas você _non _me machucou, eu tenho energia de sobra..."

" Esse não é o problema Remy, se isso continuar eu posso não conseguir parar... e acabar matando você. "

" Isso _non _vai acontecer _chére. _"

"Vai sim!", ela começou a se levantar, mas ele a puxou para o chão novamente.

" Certo, _non _vamos mais _falarr _sobre isso, mas _non _vá embora por favor. "

Ela suspirou e se aconchegou no peito dele agora ela havia absorvido os poderes de Gambit por tempo suficiente para colorir seus olhos. Por um momento Gambit viu a si mesmo o encarando de volta dentro do corpo da garota.

Isso o deixou um pouco nervoso, mas ele disfarçou com as provocações habituais.

"_Non _sabia o quanto meus olhos são bonitos, como você consegue resistir a mim todo esse tempo?"

Ela o socou de leve enquanto ria.

"Caijun convencido! "

"Eles ficam mais bonitos em você ma belle. "

Remy sentou-se na grama abraçado a Rogue, enquanto acendia um cigarro. Os olhos dela fixaram na fumaça e ela se mexeu desconfortável.

"Algum problema _chére_?"

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo, seus olhos, ainda vermelhos encararam irritados os de Remy. Sua voz saiu baixa e gelada.

"Eu vou matar você rato do pântano, cajun!"

Gambit gelou. Não pensou nas conseqüências que traria para ambos os beijos que trocaram. Na verdade não havia pensado em nada além daqueles lábios vermelhos macios e aquele corpo lindo colado ao dele. Ele agora se perguntava o quanto de sua mente Rogue tinha. Ela o olhava com uma raiva quase homicida, que o fez pensar que ela sabia de alguma das coisas terríveis que ele fez.

"O que _je _fiz dessa vez?", ele perguntou hesitante

"E você ainda pergunta?"

"_Oui._"

"Eu sinto que poderia... deveria na verdade, arrancar esse cigarro da sua mão e fumar, é tudo culpa sua."

Ela continuou fuzilando-o com o olhar. Ele sorriu aliviado. Agora que ele olhava melhor, aquela era a expressão de irritação típica de Rogue, só estava um pouco mais ameaçadora devido aos olhos vermelhos.

"_Jus me desolé petite."_

Ela tomou o cigarro da mão dele e pisou com a ponta das botas.

"Hey, o que está fazendo?"

"Jogando essa merda fora!"

"Se você _quiserr _um eu posso te dar."

"Eu não vou fumar!". Ela protestou.

"Então _non _fume."

Gambit pegou a carteira de cigarros novamente. Rogue tomou dele irritada e jogou o mais longe possível com toda sua força. Ele sabia que encontrar estava fora de cogitação.

"Você também não vai fumar!"

"Mas eu _querro!_", ele protestou indignado.

"Eu também e por culpa sua, portanto nada de cigarros para nenhum de nós!"

Ele suspirou frustrado.

"Ok. Mas eu troco um vício por outro e a responsabilidade vai ser toda sua."

"Se você tentar alguma coisa, eu arranco sua cabeça e a culpa vai ser toda _sua_". Ela retrucou

"_Chére, _você deveria saber melhor que ninguém que Gambit adora apostas."

"E você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém, que eu nunca perco uma aposta gatinho."

"_Je __sé_, mas adoro jogos desfavoráveis."

"Você sabe, mas mesmo assim nunca desiste". Ela retrucou.

"Que espécie de ladrão eu seria se o fizesse?"

Rogue apenas revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Ela sabia que no fundo não queria que ele desistisse.

Já passavam das duas horas quando foram dormir. Remy estendeu um cobertor na grama fofa e Rogue deitou-se de frente para ele, a cabeça apoiada em seu braço, uma de suas mãos cruzada com a dele.

Gambit ficou observando o rosto sereno dela enquanto dormia, até render-se ao sono também.

Uma hora depois Remy sentiu uma vibração de energia familiar. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que a mão livre de Rogue apertava levemente o cobertor que brilhava energizado. Gambit pegou Rogue pela cintura, enquanto saltava para a grama protegendo o corpo da garota com o dele da explosão eminente. Rogue continuava imóvel em seu sono, a expressão compenetrada.

"Rogue". Remy a sacudiu suavemente. Ela abriu os olhos assustada, enquanto soava o estrondo da explosão.

"Mas que merda você..." Rogue parou no meio da frase, enquanto olhou confusa para o lugar onde eles estavam, há apenas alguns segundos atrás e arfou quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido. O que ela tinha feito. Sobraram apenas fragmentos do que era o enorme cobertor de casal e havia um buraco enorme no lugar onde os dois estavam deitados. Marie percebeu horrorizada que se Remy não tivesse acordado a tempo, os dois estariam mortos.

E ela teria novamente matado alguém que amava.

Rogue desvencilhou-se dele assustada e irritada pelo que tinha feito. Ela sabia que não devia arriscar mais ninguém, onde ela estava com a cabeça ao concordar com essa loucura, mesmo sabendo o quão instáveis seus poderes estavam?

"Acalme-se _chére, non_ aconteceu nada..."

"Não aconteceu nada, porque você acordou a tempo. Você parou para pensar no que teria acontecido se você ainda estivesse dormindo?", sua voz quebrou no final, enquanto ela estremecia. Preferia não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

"Isso _non _vem ao caso Rogue..."

"VEM SIM! Eu poderia ter matado você, como eu poderia viver depois disso?"

Ela voou dali sem pensar para onde iria, apenas queria ficar só em algum lugar onde não machucaria ninguém...

--

Mais um capítulo. Muito obrigada pelos comentários Rogue21 e Estrela, minha beta querida.

*-* Muito obrigada pelas reviews inspiradoras, você é um amor e alimenta sempre minha criatividade com esses comentários fofos! Muito obrigada por gostar, betar e acompanhar a fic (:

Beijinhos queridas até o próximo!

Reviews?

;*


	6. Chapter 6

"ESPERA _CHÉRE!", _Remy começou a correr, porém foi interceptado.

"Vai com calma ladrão."

Gambit foi rudemente puxado para trás e segurado pelo colarinho do casaco.

"Wolverine! Eu _non _tenho tempo de brincar com _vou,_ preciso encontrar a Rogue então...", Logan o calou colocando as garras para fora e mirando-as no queixo de Gambit.

"Que merda você fez francês? Eu sabia que deveria ter interferido antes."

"Você estava nos observando!", Remy retrucou indignado.

"Foi um teste francês, e você se fodeu! Eu sabia que não devia confiar em você."

"Isso é injusto Wolverine! Você viu que _non_ foi minha culpa, _je_..."

Logan o interrompeu. "Não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isso! Se a guria estiver mal..."

Aumentou o aperto no colarinho de Remy e aproximou suas garras até que Gambit as sentisse pressionando sua garganta. Apesar da ameaça evidente Remy continuou encarando Logan com o olhar desafiador de sempre. Logan recolheu as garras e sacudiu Remy, enquanto aproximava o seu rosto ao do cajun.

"Se vacilar de novo com ela, eu arranco sua carcaça!"

Logan atirou o francês em uma árvore próxima e subiu em sua moto.

"Não vá atrás dela Gambo, ela não quer ser encontrada."

Logan acelerou até que desaparecesse de vista. Por mais que Remy soubesse que havia momentos para seguir ao lado de uma mulher e outros para deixá-la sozinha, por algum motivo desconhecido a ele mesmo, não queria Rogue sozinha. Levantou-se e decidiu procurá-la, por mais que não soubesse por onde começar.

-XxxX-

Rogue voou sem rumo, e quando percebeu estava a caminho da Estátua da Liberdade, ironicamente seu lugar favorito para pensar. Embora esta noite mais do que nenhuma outra, ela tivesse preferido manter a mente vazia.

Os poderes de Remy já estavam desaparecendo, porém suas memórias insistiam em subir a superfície. Rogue tentava com toda sua força empurrar as lembranças dele para o fundo de sua mente, não queria invadir sua privacidade, mas seus sentimentos ela não conseguia controlar. E ela se viu em meio a uma nuvem de auto-ódio e culpa que a sufocava. Rogue não podia deixar de se perguntar o que Remy havia feito de tão terrível para sentir-se assim. Ela sabia o que era ter medo de si mesma e ódio às vezes, porém nada comparado à intensidade dos sentimentos dele. A culpa da própria garota e seus pensamentos depreciativos aumentava significativamente, os sentimentos terríveis que ela havia absorvido de Remy. Como ela pôde fazer isso? Como pôde arriscá-lo dessa forma? Havia também outras pessoas ativas em sua mente no momento, mas ela não conseguia lembrar-se quem eram.

Era muito mais difícil para ela escutar as vozes gritando, sem saber sobre o que elas estavam falando. Estava começando a duvidar da idéia do professor, pois esquecer não estava ajudando muito. Sentiu uma mente muito familiar perto da sua e sorriu automaticamente, apesar de tudo.

"Oi _sugah._"

Logan sentou-se ao seu lado, tocando levemente o ombro da garota. Ela suspirou e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Seu rosto estava molhado, mas os olhos já estavam secos com algo muito pior que lágrimas no fundo. Sua expressão fria de ódio deixou Logan com calafrios. Aqueles olhos avermelhados com tanto rancor não eram os dela.

"Você está bem guria?"

Ela riu levemente encarando-o.

"Você estava nos vigiando", ela acusou evitando a pergunta.

"Eu disse que não concordava com isso. Vou fazer francês fatiado para o jantar."

"Não foi culpa dele Logan!"

"Não é culpa _sua_ guria!"

"É sim. O que há de errado comigo Logan? Por que apesar de tudo, ainda deixo alguém se aproximar de mim?"

Ele suspirou. "Seu fardo é pesado demais para ser carregado só."

"Por que Logan? Por que você e o Remy insistem? Por que não podem simplesmente me deixar ir? Estar ao meu lado é risco de vida, por que se arriscam tanto por mim?"

"Porque vale a pena, guria. E mesmo um idiota como o francês pode perceber isso."

Rogue ficou sem palavras por um tempo. Logan afagou os cabelos dela, enquanto olhava em volta inevitavelmente recordando a última vez em que estiveram lá. Como no incidente com Magneto, ela agora estava em seus braços novamente em busca de socorro. Porém, precisando de um tipo de ajuda diferente do que da outra vez. Infelizmente apenas seus poderes de cura não poderiam ajudá-la agora.

Demoraram longos minutos, até que Rogue falasse novamente e quando o fez, sua voz saiu sussurrada.

"Tanto risco, tanta dor, vale a pena no final Logan?"

"Não sei". Ele afastou um pouco o rosto dela, para que Rogue mirasse seus olhos. O vermelho estava desaparecendo.

"Escute Marie! Não sei o que você e o Gambo têm, na verdade não sei se quero mesmo saber. Você deve tomar cuidado, ir com calma, não quero te ver sofrendo outra vez ...", ele hesitou. "E acho que você deveria ir falar com ele agora."

Rogue o olhou surpresa, desde quando Logan a aconselhava a falar com Remy?

"Ainda não gosto disso". Ele admitiu. "E vou continuar de olho em vocês, mas acho que dessa vez vocês dois tem coisas para resolver."

Vampira levantou-se e Logan também. Os poderes de Remy já haviam desaparecido, o que significava que ao menos por enquanto, ela estava livre de temer explodir tudo e todos a sua volta. Jogou os braços em volta de Logan, enquanto ele a abraçava carinhosamente de volta.

"Estou voltando para a mansão você vem comigo?"

"Não, pode ir guria. Vou ficar mais um pouco."

Ela voou deixando Logan com seus pensamentos. Rogue era a pessoa mais importante no mundo para ele e ele não sabia exatamente em qual sentido. Ela nunca o temeu, sempre esteve ao seu lado e Logan nunca hesitou em protegê-la e cuidar dela como se fosse dele, apesar dela ter provado inúmeras vezes depois do seu retorno, que não precisava ser protegida. Primeiro era apenas uma guria assustada e atrevida, que precisava ser protegida de todos e de si mesma. Depois se tornou uma mulher forte e auto-suficiente que havia sofrido tanto. Perdeu tudo ainda tão garota e foi forçada a crescer depressa demais. O mundo era injusto ele sabia, e Marie era a prova disso. Sempre pensou nela como alguém igual a ele, seu dom difícil de controlar, o medo de machucar as pessoas, a mente confusa, a solidão... Eles tinham tanto em comum. Ele sabia que Rogue sentia-se culpada por seus poderes. E a conhecia o suficiente para saber que por trás da fachada de durona, ela era doce e boa, e não tinha motivos para sentir-se uma má pessoa. Mas ela sentia-se péssima mesmo assim e ele entendia isso. Ele sempre a entendia.

-XxxX-

Gambit rodou metade da cidade atrás de Rogue e não a encontrou. Percebendo que era uma busca inútil, ele decidiu esperá-la na mansão. Wolverine estava certo, ele percebeu, ela não queria ser encontrada. E voltaria quando estivesse pronta.

Quando Rogue chegou voando, ele estava na porta a sua espera.

"Remy me desculpe..."

"_Chére."_

"Cale a boca e me escute!", ela respirou fundo. "Eu cometi um erro. Não deveria ter tocado você, sinto muito mesmo, mas eu me deixei levar... você é encantador e eu... eu sou uma mulher apesar de tudo, mas sou uma vampira. Então não posso, não vou, esquecer disso novamente. Prometo que isso não vai se repetir... a partir de agora eu vou manter distância e tudo vai ficar bem. Não vou arriscá-lo."

"_Chére."_

"Pare de me interromper Remy..."

"_Non, _agora é minha vez. Você vai ficar calada e me ouvir. Você é uma _vampirra_ e _je _sou um ladrão. Ambos somos ladrões _chére,_ Gambit por criação, _vou _por nascimento. Ninguém a entende melhor do que eu. _Non _podemos fugir do que somos. Mas podemos aceitar um ao outro e os nossos defeitos. Eu ofereço isso a você Rogue. Aceitação e meus sentimentos."

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Mas eu não posso oferecer nada a você Remy! Nada além de constante frustração e uma paródia de um relacionamento real. Eu não quero isso para você, por experiência própria sei que não dá certo."

"Shh _chére._ _Non _diga mais nada. Sei que é difícil para você. Sei que será difícil para mim também, mas _non_ sou o Bobby. E sei que você pode me machucar, _non_ apenas fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também. Mas estou disposto a correr o risco por você. Você faria o mesmo por mim?"

"Eu quero, muito mesmo, mas eu não posso! Não posso tocar você e provavelmente nunca poderei Remy..."

"Há outras formas de expressar os sentimentos _chére_. Você tocou aqui". Ele cutucou o próprio peito. "É o mais importante. Juntos vamos encontrar uma maneira de levar isso adiante apesar das dificuldades, se _vou_ estiver disposta a ir em frente. Nós dois temos um passado. Juntos talvez tenhamos um futuro."

Remy estendeu a mão para ela. Rogue hesitou, sabendo exatamente o que aquele gesto significaria. Mas acabou cedendo, afinal ele estava certo. Ela se apaixonara por ele e eles tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos! Ele esteve com ela no momento mais difícil de sua vida, quando as coisas desmoronaram novamente sobre sua cabeça. Ela confiava nele, e dessa vez, apenas dessa vez daria ouvidos a própria insensatez e cederia ao seu lado ser humano, que necessitava de alguém para chamar de seu.

Remy sorriu quando a mão pequena e trêmula da garota foi de encontro à dele. Levou a mão enluvada dela aos lábios, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com a outra mão. Os olhos dos dois estavam fixos um no outro, e foi neste momento que Logan abriu as portas da mansão dando de cara com a cena romântica.

-XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX-

Não resisti, precisava mesmo colocar o Logan chegando neste momento, o que ele vai fazer? Rsrs :P

Muito obrigada pela review Estrela, minha beta querida super rápida. A fic não teria saído até hoje do segundo capítulo sem seus comentários fofos. Muito obrigada pelo apoio amiga!

Se eu não tiver mais reviews vou diminuir a freqüência de postagem dos capítulos, é importante saber a opinião dos leitores. Mas vou continuar escrevendo na mesma freqüência, o que significa que só a minha beta e leitora fofa vai ler os capítulos mais cedo.

Beijinhos e até o próximo.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue soltou-se rapidamente de Remy e deu um passo para trás, enquanto este estreitou os olhos para Wolverine, segurando firmemente a mão dela. Ambos esperaram tensos, a reação de Logan. Porém este não fez absolutamente nada, apenas bufou e passou reto pelos dois.

A garota ficou olhando-o se afastar surpresa. Não era do feitio de Logan simplesmente ignorar uma cena daquelas, ela estava em um universo paralelo? Gambit deu de ombros, era melhor assim. Se Wolverine resolvesse ignorá-los, ele não iria se queixar.

"_Enton chére_, o que acha de continuarmos de onde paramos?". Ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto a puxava pela cintura aproximando seus corpos. Rogue apenas riu baixo, enquanto descansava as mãos em seus ombros e erguia o rosto para fitar seus olhos.

Ambos se afastaram sobressaltados, quando ouviram o familiar barulho das garras de Wolverine e um rosnado. Rogue pulou para trás e olhou em direção as escadas. Logan estava parado quase no topo e encarava os dois com uma expressão zangada.

"Vocês dois estão abusando."

Rogue continuava com o olhar alarmado, mas a expressão de Gambit era pura diversão.

"Acostume-se _mon ami, _você vai ver coisas piores daqui _porr _diante."

"Gambit!", Rogue protestou corada.

"Quero falar com você francês". Logan disse enquanto subia as escadas.

Rogue e Remy olharam surpresos por alguns segundos, para o lugar onde Logan tinha acabado de sair. Ele voltou para trás e olhou impaciente para Gambit.

"Você sabe andar ou eu vou ter que arrastá-lo até aqui?". Então deu as costas e voltou a subir.

"Já volto _ma chére._"

Rogue olhou preocupada para Remy. O que Logan pretendia com isso? Quando ela abriu a boca para dizer que iria junto, ouviu a voz de Logan.

"Você fica guria."

Ela começou a retrucar, mas ele a cortou novamente.

"Não seja teimosa! E confie no seu cara."

Rogue corou levemente com a frase de Logan, mas achou que seria inútil discutir com ele. Ela suspirou rendida.

"Ok... vejo-te depois. Se comportem docinhos!"

"Sempre _ma belle._"

Remy piscou um olho para ela, soprou um beijo e subiu.

Wolverine abriu a porta do primeiro quarto do corredor, que coincidentemente era o quarto de Remy, e o empurrou para dentro do lugar, fechando a porta em seguida.

"Por que você sempre invade o meu _quarrto_?"

Logan o ignorou.

"Escute cajun. Eu sei que você é um ladrãozinho ordinário, que não vale nada e que é um imbecil..."

"E a _razon_ de tantos elogios é...?"

"Eu não sei o que a guria viu em você. Mas de algum jeito maluco ela gosta da sua companhia."

"_Vou _só entenderia se fosse uma _femme_, _mon ami_. Todas gostam da companhia de Gambit."

Logan ignorou a piadinha convencida.

"Isso é serio francês! Quero que saiba que ela vale muito mais do que você. E se eu a ver derramar uma lágrima por sua causa...". Logan respirou fundo. "Se você magoá-la será a última coisa que fará na vida. Fui claro?"

"Mais claro impossível _mon ami."_

"Não me chame assim! Não sou seu amigo e não estou de acordo com isso. Acho bom deixar bem claro, que eu não gosto de você e que ficarei na sua cola."

"_Trés bien." _

"Ótimo". Logan caminhou para fora do quarto, mas Remy o chamou antes que ele pudesse sair.

"Wolverine"

"O que é?"

"Porque você resolveu aceitar a situação, já que obviamente _non _concorda com isso?"

"A guria merece coisa melhor. Mas ela escolheu você. Então vou ficar de olho e conceder a você o benefício da dúvida."

"_Merci."_

"Não me agradeça. Não estou fazendo isso por você."

"_Je_ sei. E é exatamente por isso que estou agradecendo. Rogue é realmente importante para mim."

"Espero que não faça com que eu me arrependa disso."

Logan saiu do quarto dele e foi em direção ao próprio quarto. Acendeu um cigarro enquanto olhava pela janela, seus pensamentos estavam na pergunta de Gambit. Ele havia dito apenas parte da verdade. É claro que nem por um segundo confiava nos sentimentos do francês. Mas quando estava ao seu lado Rogue sorria, e ele via novamente aquele brilho tão raro de felicidade em seus olhos. Tudo o que ele desejava era vê-la bem e por mais que isso o desagradasse, ele tinha que admitir que Gambit lhe fazia bem.

Rogue precisava de algo constante em sua vida, que era um grande caos. Alguém que sempre estaria lá para ela, que lhe daria força e um motivo para lutar, alguém que lutaria junto com ela. Logan falhou neste ponto.

Havia prometido que seria essa pessoa, mas não cumpriu sua promessa. Rogue precisou dele, mas ele estava à milhas de distância dela, e mesmo que tenha corrido não chegou a tempo. Encontrou uma guria triste e solitária, que havia sido novamente abandonada e decepcionada, em um momento muito difícil. Ele nunca se perdoaria por isso, por mais que Rogue afirmasse que não tinha motivos para ele sentir culpa. Ele sabia que estava errado. E pelo pouco que ela revelou sobre a época que estava fora, Gambit a ajudara.

Não era esforço amar Rogue, a guria era linda, tinha um jeito único naturalmente sexy, temperamento explosivo e um cheiro perfeito, nem Logan poderia negar isso. Conseguia aceitar a idéia de o francês sentir-se atraído por ela, e talvez até apaixonar-se, se não fosse pelo seu histórico de mulherengo incorrigível.

-XxxxxX-

Depois de negar dormir junto com Remy pela milésima vez, Rogue estava em sua cama, pensando em como as coisas haviam sofrido uma reviravolta em sua vida. Ela não sabia se estava agindo da maneira correta com Gambit. Mas era o que ele queria e Rogue deixaria que ele tomasse as decisões por si próprio. Ela já o avisara sobre o risco, fez sua parte e mesmo assim ele a quis. Rogue sorriu. Um sorriso largo e verdadeiro, que ela não dava há muito tempo. O amor correspondido era mesmo uma delícia, e por mais que uma parte dela dissesse que não merecia, ela estava em êxtase completo.

Rogue dormiu bem, como não dormia há meses. E acordou cedo, disposta a encarar feliz o treino na sala do perigo.

O treino consistia em enfrentar sentinelas enormes trabalhando em equipe. A equipe era formada por Rogue, Wolverine, Jean e Gambit.

Jean fazia a defesa dos companheiros, enquanto eles destruíam os robôs. Tudo estava indo bem, até Logan decidir agir sozinho.

Andes de destruir a sentinela que estava em sua mira, Logan foi agarrado por trás por cabos super resistentes, que o imobilizaram por um momento, impedindo-o de se defender. Rogue voou até a sentinela, arrancando sua cabeça e usando seu corpo para acertar a outra. Logan rompeu os cabos acabando com o treino, e levantou-se irado indo atrás de Scott.

"O que foi aquilo quatro olhos? Você disse que a simulação era apenas com sentinelas, então por que fez aquela coisa me agarrar?"

"Elemento surpresa Wolverine. Nem sempre o inimigo agirá como combinado..."

"Você fez de propósito". Logan acusou apontando as garras para ele.

"Se você tivesse trabalhado em equipe, não o teria feito". Scott retrucou.

"Teria sim e você sabe disso. Isso tudo é ciúmes? Queria me tirar do caminho da sua guria, para que não houvesse ameaça para você?"

"Qual é o problema Logan? Você está inconformado por que precisou que _sua guria_ salvasse sua pele? Vai me atacar esperando que ela o defenda novamente?"

Logan rosnou enquanto avançava contra Ciclope e o mesmo já estava com a mão nos óculos, pronto para atacá-lo.

"LOGAN!". Rogue gritou pronta para interferir, porém foi impedida por Gambit.

"Não se meta _chére, _se você tentar ajudá-lo só vai atrapalhar."

"Mas ele pode se machucar Remy!"

"Se você interferir vai pisar no orgulho dele _chére_. E para um homem nada é mais importante que seu orgulho."

"Está bem."

Ela resmungou irritada, mas sabia que Remy estava certo. Logan valorizava muito o seu orgulho e nunca a perdoaria se ela tentasse ajudá-lo. "Os homens eram complicados", ela pensou irritada.

Jean interferiu separando os dois. Em seu rosto via-se que ela não queria que Scott se machucasse. Logan percebeu também e saiu irritado da sala.

Rogue sabia que ele pegaria sua moto e desapareceria por um tempo. Provavelmente arrancaria algumas árvores, enquanto imaginava o gosto de arrancar a cabeça do Ciclope.

-XxxX-

"Esse calor está mesmo infernal". Rogue reclamava inconformada. Os dois estavam deitados na grama, embaixo de uma árvore em um dos muitos bosques, que rodeavam a mansão. Aquele dia estava quente e úmido, deixando Rogue altamente desconfortável em suas roupas longas e quentes. Hoje mais do que nunca ela queria poder usar roupas frescas, o calor estava insuportável. Gambit virou o rosto para olhá-la apoiando a cabeça na mão.

O rosto dela estava corado, os cabelos e o rosto úmidos de suor. Ela estava sofrendo mais do que nunca, com a necessidade de se cobrir, ele percebeu.

"Quer voltar para o ar condicionado na mansão?"

"Não, lá está lotado demais! Quase todos os x-men estão lá dentro, é sufocante!"

"_Non _está com um humor social?"

Gambit perguntou preocupado. Ela estava um pouco retraída ultimamente, não era algo muito perceptível, mas o suficiente para que ele notasse. Parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa dele.

Rogue apenas deu de ombros, mas não respondeu.

"_Chére,_ por que _non _tira esse casaco um pouco?"

Ela o encarou irritada.

"Você sabe a resposta rato do pântano."

"Vamos lá, eu prometo que vou ser bonzinho e _non_ me aproximo."

Ela estreitou os olhos desconfiada, rolando de lado para olhá-lo também.

"Anda _chére, _tanta roupa neste tempo vai te fazer mal..."

Ela suspirou.

"Tudo bem, vou confiar em você, mas nem preciso dizer o que acontece se você não se controlar, certo?"

"_Bien_ _chére, _Gambit _non_ vai fazer nada que você _non_ queira. Minha palavra é minha honra."

"Belas palavras para um ladrão."

Ela retrucou, mas sentou-se enquanto tirava o casaco. Remy ficou observando seus movimentos, levemente hipnotizado. Por baixo do casaco, ela estava vestida com uma regada vermelha colada ao corpo, que contrastava belamente com sua pele pálida, quase translúcida. Remy continuou observando o contorno de seu belo corpo e sua pele raramente exposta. Ele se perguntava se sua beleza era parte de sua mutação, uma espécie de magnetismo que impulsionava às pessoas, ao olhar toda sua beleza, querer tocá-la para ver se era real. Ou este poderia apenas, ser o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele, concluiu.

"Fecha a boca francês, vai molhar a grama com toda essa baba!". Ela riu.

"O que posso fazer _chére_? Você é uma visão". Ele deu de ombros.

Rogue apenas riu revirando os olhos e pegando as mãos dele. E ela começou a pensar, em como seria poder tocá-lo realmente, sentir sua pele contra a dela, sua respiração, seu toque. Rogue decidiu que já era hora, de cobrar a promessa que o professor havia feito há algum tempo. Ela iria apenas esperar o momento certo.

**-XxxX-**

Oi gente! Muito obrigada pelo apoio amei receber reviews *-* fiquei super feliz, o próximo não demora nadinha prometo.

Um agradecimento especial a minha beta super fofa e consultora oficial da fic **Estrela** *-* O que seria dessa autora sem noção e desta história sem você? Muito obrigada florzinha.

Beijinhos e reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue sentiu uma mão quente tocando a sua. A sensação era agradável, ela sorriu ainda sonolenta. Foi quando um fluxo de memórias, que não eram dela, invadiram sua mente que ela percebeu com horror, que não estava sonhando. Estava sugando alguém. Abriu os olhos e puxou a mão, mas já era tarde. Gambit estava estirado no chão, os olhos fixos e o corpo seco. Ela desceu da cama em direção a ele, o que estava acontecendo? Rogue gritou com ele, tentando acordá-lo desesperadamente. Nenhum movimento, ela o havia matado.

Rogue levou as mãos à boca enquanto sacudia a cabeça, lágrimas desesperadas caiam sem parar de seus olhos. Isso não poderia esta acontecendo.

**-XxxxxX-**

Logan abriu os olhos com os gritos de Rogue, mas não estava na mansão. Ele estava em uma espécie de laboratório. Sentia dois cheiros familiares em meio aos outros estranhos. Um era Rogue. O outro ele não se lembrava, apenas sabia que já o conhecia de algum lugar. Quando começou a caminhar viu Marie. Ela estava no chão desacordada, o cabelo longo espalhado ocultando parte do rosto pálido. Ela era mais nova, provavelmente tinha uns 17 anos, pouco depois de deixar o instituto. Havia um homem em cima dela, retirando suas roupas com um olhar malicioso. E ela não se movia.

"NÃO". Logan gritou tentando se jogar sobre o homem, mas uma barreira invisível o mantinha a distância.

"_**Você queria saber o que aconteceu não é? Então vou mostrar a você. Você vai ver o que eu passei e o quanto sofri. Tudo que houve comigo foi culpa sua."**_

A voz da guria soou de algum lugar, mas não era do corpo dela, que continuava inerte.

_**"Você jurou me proteger..."**_

O homem correu as mãos enluvadas pelo corpo dela, enquanto lambia os lábios.

"Você é realmente gostosinha garota. Um desperdício."

"NÃO NÃO NÃO!". Wolverine avançava mais contra a barreira golpeando-a com as garras, mas não adiantava.

_**"Você jurou..."**_

"Logan". Ela sussurrou.

Dessa vez a voz vinha do corpo de Marie. Ela estava estremecendo e lutando contra seu agressor, mesmo ainda estando inconsciente.

"MARIE!"

**-XxxxX-**

Rogue soluçou e abraçou com força o corpo de Remy. E foi aí que ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Aquele não era Remy. Rogue resolveu tentar se acalmar e investigar o problema, e o encontrou. Havia uma presença em sua mente, uma que ela nunca havia se tocado antes, mas que era familiar demais. O professor Xavier.

O que levaria o professor a agir dessa forma?

Rogue despertou da ilusão em sua cama. Seu rosto estava encharcado de lágrimas, seu cabelo e roupas molhados de suor. A dor na garganta indicava que havia gritado de verdade.

Ela levantou rápido, agarrando um par de luvas qualquer e voou pelo corredor em busca do quarto da Jean, para verificar o que estava havendo com o professor. Porém no meio do caminho ela ouviu os gritos de Remy.

Voou até o quarto dele. Remy estava no chão, tremendo. Rogue estremeceu lembrando-se da sua ilusão. Ele, sem dúvidas, estava sofrendo bastante.

Ela se aproximou com cuidado, já que ele estava vestido apenas com uma calça de moletom.

Rogue estava com uma camisola curta de mangas compridas, e já tinha colocado as luvas, mas ainda assim tinha muita pele à mostra.

"Remy", ela sacudiu os ombros dele, mas ele não se moveu.

O chão começou a brilhar carregado por Remy. Ela ofegou com horror, ele precisava acordar agora ou iria explodir tudo, inclusive os dois.

"ANDA RATO DO PÂNTANO ABRA OS OLHOS SENÃO NÓS VAMOS MORRER!"

Ela o sacudiu com força, mas ele não deu sinal de despertar.

"REMY!"

Rogue gritou desesperada, subiu em cima dele em pânico, uma perna de cada lado com cuidado para não tocá-lo.

"REMY!". Deu leves tapinhas em seu rosto.

"Ah Remy, _sugah, _por favor_,_ acorda. Isso não é real, eu juro que não é real. Eu estou aqui amor, com você. ACORDA ANDA!"

Remy abriu os olhos assustado e ficou surpreso, embora não soubesse por que, ao descobrir que estava em seu quarto. Olhou desnorteado para Rogue sentada em cima dele, apenas com uma camisola fina.

"Vai me _matarr _assim _chere."_

"Remy! Você está bem?"

"Nunca estive melhor, acho até que estou sonhando."

Sorrindo maliciosamente, passou os olhos pelas pálidas pernas nuas da garota e pelo seu corpo coberto pelo tecido fino da camisola lilás, até chegar a seus cabelos revoltos encharcados e seu rosto molhado. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, ela estivera chorando. Ele ficou sério.

"O que houve Rogue?"

A garota levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Gambit a levantar também.

"Você estava preso em uma ilusão Remy, aconteceu o mesmo comigo. Eu acordei e fui atrás da Jean, mas ouvi você gritar... "

" Ilusão? "

" Você não se lembra?", ela perguntou surpresa. Infelizmente, ela se lembrava de cada detalhe.

"_Non, _você se lembra?"

Ela virou o rosto e assentiu.

" Foi o professor". Rogue contou desviando do assunto.

" Porque o velhote faria _isse_? "

" Eu não sei. Mas eu senti a mente dele, eu ainda a sinto. Ele está tentando penetrar minhas defesas, tem alguma coisa estranha..."

Ela parou de repente com os olhos vagos.

"_Chere? _"

Ela olhou para Remy, os olhos repentinamente tomados de puro terror.

"Logan", ela sussurrou.

"O que tem ele? Espera c_here! _"

Ela voou até o quarto de Logan, enquanto Remy a seguia ofegante.

Rogue e Logan partilhavam de uma conexão mental forte. Fragmentos de todas as pessoas que ela tocava continuavam em sua mente, sendo assim parte de Logan também estava lá. Porém com ele era diferente, e nem o professor ou Fera puderam explicar o motivo disso.

Talvez fosse a decisão de Logan de trocar sua vida pela dela, talvez fossem as semelhanças e a intimidade que ambos tinham. O caso é que sempre que um experimentava algum sentimento intenso demais, o outro o sentia também. E neste momento Rogue sentiu a culpa e o desespero de Logan tão intensamente, que sabia que ele estava em sérios apuros. E não se enganou.

Logan estava prestes a cair da janela, as garras de fora e os olhos vidrados sem realmente ver. Gritando e lutando contra uma ameaça invisível.

"WOLVERINE!"

Gambit gritou dando um passo até ele, mas foi impedido por Rogue. A garota estava anormalmente calada, com os olhos fixos em Logan, lembrando-se do que houve da última vez em que tentou despertá-lo de um pesadelo. Puxou Remy para suas costas.

"Não", ela disse firme.

"Mas Rogue, ele vai _cairr_..."

"Não". Ela repetiu empurrando Remy para trás e começando a se aproximar de Logan. Gambit a segurou pelo pulso.

"Está maluca _chere, _ele vai machucar você. "

" Está tudo bem docinho."

"_Non _está, você pode correr o risco e eu não? Isso é loucura! "

"Ele não vai me machucar Remy, eu sou forte, e em último caso, se as coisas ficarem realmente ruins, eu posso absorvê-lo. "

" Ainda _non _gosto disso! "

" Vai ficar tudo bem _sugah."_, ele a soltou relutante.

"Logan", ela sussurrou em frente a ele, e tentou fazê-lo olhar nos seus olhos.

"Você está bem, nada disso está acontecendo querido..."

Logan rosnou e Rogue tocou seu rosto.

"Eu estou aqui."

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Logan gritou empurrando as garras para frente, em direção ao corpo de Marie.

"_CHÉRE!_"

Ela se afastou a tempo, segurando ambas as mãos de Logan, cruzando seus dedos com os dele. As garras dele cortaram seus braços, mas ela nem pestanejou. Continuou mantendo o aperto firmemente. Logan piscou e olhou para os olhos dela perdendo a ferocidade. Ele estava voltando a si.

"Rogue?". Ele murmurou.

"Sim querido, sou eu. "

Ele olhou para o sangue pingando no chão e para os braços feridos de Rogue. Recolheu as garras e olhou para ela, um olhar desesperado, que ela já havia visto em um momento muito semelhante a esse.

Um trovão alto soou e começou a chover fortemente.

Aturdido, Remy entendeu o motivo que levou Rogue a não deixá-lo aproximar-se de Wolverine.

Ela já estava prevenida quanto ao acesso de raiva de Logan. Sabia que ele atacaria, e arriscou-se para que ele não ferisse Remy. Ninguém nunca o havia defendido dessa forma antes.

"Está tudo bem Logan. "

" _Chere..._"

"Estou bem Remy. "

" Ele fatiou seus braços _chere, _você está sangrando, é claro que _non está bien. _"

"Confie em mim Remy, tente acordar Storm, por favor, antes que as coisas piorem. "

" Mas Rogue, _non _vou deixá-la sozinha com ele... "

" Confie em mim, ele já está voltando a si. "

Ele estudou Logan por alguns minutos, ler as pessoas era fácil para ele, e concluiu que realmente Wolverine já havia recuperado a razão.

Mesmo estando relutante em deixá-la sozinha com Logan, resolveu fazer o que ela pediu. Ele confiava nela, ela sabia se virar.

"Remy. "

Ele virou o rosto para encarar seus olhos verdes sérios e preocupados.

" Tome cuidado! "

" Você também _mon amour. _Você também."

Logan continuava olhando aterrorizado para os ferimentos que causou em Rogue. Ele a havia machucado... Novamente.

"Marie eu..."

" Eu estou bem Logan, afaste-se da janela, por favor. "

" Guria... eu não queria... sinto muito... ". Logan tentou tocar o braço dela para ver os danos, mas ela deu um passo para trás.

"Não docinho, se você tocar em mim vai se machucar."

Ela olhou para seus braços. As garras de Logan haviam arruinado o tecido fino da camisola, deixando seus braços feridos totalmente expostos. Logan tentou tocar seu rosto, mas ela esquivou novamente.

"Eu machuquei você guria e vou resolver isso. "

" Não Logan, isso não é nada. Estou bem, não temos tempo pra isso, temos que descobrir o que está havendo com o professor."

Outro trovão soou e a ventania estava ficando mais forte. Rogue olhou para o rumo da porta preocupada. Storm estava incontrolável.

"O que tem o Charles? "

"Ele nos prendeu em ilusões, dentro de nossos maiores medos. Vá acordar os outros e procure a Jean, eu vou tentar parar a Storm."

"Guria..."

"Vai logo!"

Rogue voou até o quarto de Ororo. Chegou no momento em que esta atacou Remy com uma rajada de vento, fazendo-o voar. Marie segurou-o antes que ele caísse e colocou-o no chão.

"Você está bem Remy?"

"Acho que minha velha amiga está zangada comigo."

Rogue olhou ao redor. As janelas do quarto de Storm estavam escancaradas e tremiam com a força do vento que as atravessava, e a amiga estava flutuando lá fora, os olhos brancos abertos e os cabelos voando ao seu redor. Parecia realmente uma Deusa em toda sua glória. Desesperada, Rogue percebeu que só havia uma maneira de pará-la sem machucá-la.

"Afaste-se gatinho!"

"O que vai fazer _chere_?"

"Vou usar os poderes dela para pará-la. É a única maneira de fazer isso. Se ela continuar manipulando o clima assim, teremos problemas mais graves. E se simplesmente a nocautearmos, o temporal sairá do controle."

"Vai tocá-la?"

"Não. Eu já a toquei antes. Vou invocar os poderes dela novamente."

"E você pode fazer isso?". Remy questionou surpreso.

"Eu não sei. Eu não tenho controle sobre isso, mas acontece aleatoriamente. As vezes eu manifesto os poderes de alguém que eu já toquei antes. Ando treinando isso com a Jean, mas só consegui duas vezes."

"Seus poderes aumentaram. Era isso que estava escondendo de mim?"

"Mais ou menos, depois eu explico. Agora se afaste por favor."

Rogue atravessou a janela voando, até chegar ao mesmo nível de altura de Storm. Seus cabelos e sua roupa ricocheteavam ao vento. Ela fechou os olhos com uma expressão concentrada e ergueu as mãos. Remy a observava atentamente, ela parecia um anjo. Rogue abriu os olhos e ele percebeu que deu certo. Eles estavam brancos.

O vento aumentou e depois começou a diminuir aos poucos.

Rogue direcionou um raio em direção a Storm, que foi atingida e começou a cair. No momento que a bruxa do tempo ficou desacordada, o temporal ficou mais forte, as ventanias intensas. Rogue franziu o cenho fechando os olhos novamente, estava gastando mais energia do que poderia ter imaginado.

Remy pulou a janela para pegar Storm, usando o bastão para amparar sua queda, e aterrissou no jardim. Todos os outros mutantes do instituto já estavam lá também devidamente acordados, entre eles Logan que olhava para cima preocupado. Rogue continuava voando com a mesma expressão compenetrada, toda a tempestade diminuiu até extinguir-se por completo. Marie desceu lentamente, de olhos fechados cambaleando ao chegar ao chão. Logan a amparou pela cintura, com cuidado para não tocá-la. Seus olhos continuavam fechados.

"Hey guria, você está bem?"

Ela assentiu e segurou no braço de Logan, enquanto abria os olhos para olhá-lo. Estavam verdes. Era ela mesma novamente.

"Rogue, você está bem?". Jean perguntou preocupada. Estava no colo do namorado aparentando cansaço.

"Sim, e você? E o professor?"

"Eu estou bem. E ele também, está descansando agora. Havia outro mutante controlando a mente do professor."

Rogue a olhou surpresa.

"Mas como isso é possível?"

"Exatamente. É um mutante absurdamente poderoso, infelizmente não tive tempo de investigá-lo melhor. Mas é preocupante. Não sabemos quem é e o que quer, e se ele manipulou a mente do professor, não quero nem imaginar o que pode fazer com os outros". Direcionou um olhar preocupado para Scott. Logan desviou os olhos da cena, enquanto segurava Rogue mais firmemente contra si.

"Mas por que ele _non _manipulou a nossa diretamente, já que é tão poderoso? Por que controlar a mente do professor para manipular a nossa?"

"Faz sentido". Rogue concordou com Gambit.

"Eu acredito que ele preferiu este curso de ação, já que o professor tem acesso a todos os nossos medos e traumas". Ela olhou para Storm nos braços de Gambit. "Mas essa é apenas uma hipótese. Não sei o que ele quer, mas está óbvio que pretendia se divertir nos fazendo destruir uns aos outros. Vou tentar investigar a mente do professor depois que ele estiver melhor... mas por enquanto sugiro que fiquemos atentos, no caso de algo assim voltar a acontecer. Rogue e eu ficaremos de olho em vocês". Ela procurou o olhar de Rogue, esta assentiu.

"Por que vocês duas?"

"Porque nós duas somos resistentes a ataques psíquicos". Jean respondeu pacientemente.

"Mas você é telepata, isso é normal não é? Mas e a Rogue? Por que ela também?"

Kitty perguntou um pouco irritada, já que Bobby não tirava os olhos da ex-namorada. Gambit percebeu também. Entregou Storm a Logan e abraçou a cintura de Rogue, beijando seus cabelos, enquanto encarava desafiador o Iceman.

A garota revirou os olhos ao perceber o ciúme de Remy, mas estava esgotada demais para discutir. Apenas descansou seu corpo contra o dele. Estava desconfortável com o assunto, Rogue detestava atenção desnecessária, principalmente vindo de Kitty.

Suas perguntas atrevidas já estavam irritando-a. Jean percebendo que a amiga estava perigosamente nervosa, deu um basta na curiosidade de Kitty, antes que Rogue a atirasse contra uma árvore.

"Isso não importa. Vão dormir, todos vocês. Fiquem tranquilos, ficaremos atentas."

**-XxxxX-**

Rogue caminhava ansiosa de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Já havia tomado banho e vestido uma calça escura de moletom, meias até os joelhos, luvas até os cotovelos, e um casaco comprido com capuz. Havia coberto tanto de sua pele para dormir, porque decidiu passar a noite no quarto com Remy.

Tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer se ficasse preso em outra ilusão e ela não chegasse a tempo. As chances de ele acabar ferindo a si mesmo seriam mínimas, se ela estivesse junto dele vigiando-o. Mas esse não era o único motivo que fazia a garota  
recorrer à presença reconfortante de Gambit.

A ilusão que vivera fora real demais e estava bastante viva em sua mente, por mais que ela se esforçasse para esquecê-la. Havia também os traumas de Storm, e ela devia explicações para Remy. Rogue respirou fundo e saiu do quarto, antes que perdesse a coragem. Era agora ou nunca. Caminhou pelo corredor e parou hesitante ao chegar à porta dele. Estava entreaberta.

"Remy". Rogue sussurrou tão baixo, que ele quase não ouviu sua voz.

"A porta sempre está aberta pra você _mon amour." _

Ela entrou hesitante. Ele estava vestido com uma calça de moletom e uma blusa fina de mangas longas, sentado na cama com um cigarro na boca olhando para cima. Parecia perdido em pensamentos, os olhos vermelhos estavam fora de foco. Rogue ficou preocupada.

"Como você se sente?"

"Eu que devia perguntar isso a você. Como você está _chere_?"

Remy a observou atentamente. Ela parecia cansada e estava mais pálida que o habitual. Gambit levantou-se da cama e se aproximou buscando o olhar dela, enquanto colocava luvas. Segurou delicadamente as mãos de Rogue e esticou seus braços erguendo com cuidado a manga do casaco dela, para ver seu ferimento.

Rogue resistiu ao impulso de puxar o braço para trás. Ele estava realmente preocupado e ela sabia que a explicação era inevitável. Estava na hora de permitir-se confiar em alguém novamente. Remy franziu o cenho ao olhar seus braços. Os cortes eram profundos e não haviam parado de sangrar, ele ficou confuso com o descaso de Rogue ao tratar de si mesma. Mas não ia pressioná-la, ela contaria para ele quando chegasse à hora. Remy suspirou, enquanto arrastava Rogue para a área médica. Ela resistiu surpresa pela atitude repentina dele.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo rato do pântano?"

"Cale a boca, e vem comigo rata do rio."

Ela olhou para ele zangada.

"Você não pode me dizer o que fazer!"

"_Non_ me faça carregá-la até lá _chere"._ Remy ameaçou.

"Como se você pudesse me forçar a alguma coisa". Sua voz pingava sarcasmo.

"Nas suas condições eu posso e sabe disso. Você não se recuperou totalmente da energia que gastou para deter Storm."

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele a cortou antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade.

"_Non_ seja teimosa! Você sabe que estou falando a verdade! Caso o contrário _non _teria conseguido trazê-la até aqui. Seja responsável _chere_, você sabe que perdeu muito sangue e energia... pare de negligenciar a si mesma."

Ela suspirou rendida, ele estava certo e isso era irritante. A não ser que quisesse usar os poderes de Logan, não podia resistir à ideia de fazer curativos ou teria problemas mais sérios. Até porque ela havia prometido a Logan que usaria os poderes dele para curar-se. Ele descobriria que ela não cumprira a promessa ao sentir o cheiro de sangue fresco.  
Deixou que Remy a levasse sem protestar novamente.

Ao chegarem lá, Gambit colocou Rogue sentada em uma das mesas de metal, enquanto remexia nos estojos de primeiros socorros. Encontrou o que procurava e colocou ao lado dela.

"Tire o casaco _chere." _

"O que?"

Ele suspirou se aproximando mais de Rogue e abrindo o casaco dela. Ela segurou as mãos dele.

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinha". Ela reclamou.

"_Enton_ faça."

Ela fechou a cara e retirou o casaco, ficando apenas com a camiseta que usava por baixo. Era uma camiseta masculina preta, provavelmente antiga já que estava desbotada, e era de um garoto jovem percebia-se pelo tamanho. Rogue era pequena e a camiseta quase se ajustava ao seu corpo. Remy ficou dividido entre a curiosidade e o ciúme. De quem era? E por que Rogue a mantinha por todos esses anos? Ele tentou não transparecer nenhuma das duas emoções, já que Rogue estava agindo com naturalidade. Não estava constrangida por ele ter descoberto, o que era um bom sinal certo? Significava que não era de algum namorado antigo. Ou daquele imbecil de gelo. Remy saiu dos seus devaneios ao notar que Rogue já estava começando a fazer os próprios curativos. Remy tomou as faixas da mão dela. Ela o encarou surpresa e irritada com seu ato.

"Eu sei fazer curativos Remy."

"Sei que sabe. Mas você se machucou pra me proteger, _enton_ o mínimo que posso fazer é cuidar de você."

"Não precisa..."

"Eu insisto."

Ela deu de ombros virando o rosto constrangida. Remy a tocava delicadamente, como se ela fosse quebrar ao mais ínfimo toque, o tempo todo atento temendo fazê-la sentir mais dor do que o necessário. Ela sorriu um pouco ante ao cuidado e a preocupação dele. Remy rompeu o silêncio.

"Porque fez isso _chere? _Poderia ter morrido._" _

Ela o olhou surpresa com a pergunta. Desviou o olhar fingindo observar o que Remy estava fazendo. Ele já estava terminando de enfaixar seus braços.

"Eu não estava correndo risco realmente, eu sou quase invulnerável você sabe."

"Isso". Ele apontou com a cabeça para seus ferimentos. "Prova que você não é indestrutível _chere. _Poucas coisas são resistentes ao Adamantium de Wolverine, e você que o conhece há tanto tempo sabe disso. Como sabia que havia possibilidades dele atacar?"

"Eu não..."

"Sabia sim". Ele a interrompeu. "A forma que desviou dele, mostrava que você estava esperando algo assim e seu olhar também _chere. Non _esqueça que sou um ladrão. Bem treinado em observar as sutilezas do comportamento humano. Então_ non _tente fingir que _non _sabe do que estou falando."

Ela o encarou com uma expressão zangada, tentando intimidá-lo, para evitar que ele fizesse a pergunta, que ela sabia que ele queria fazer.

"Por que se arriscou assim por mim _chere_?"  
"_Merda_". Ela pensou. É claro que ele não ia se deixar intimidar por ela. Ele nunca o fazia.

Rogue desviou o olhar novamente, ruborizada.

"Eu não queria que você se machucasse". Ela murmurou.

Remy estendeu a mão afagando a bochecha dela.

"Obrigado _chere. _Mas _non_ faça isso novamente._"_

Rogue apenas olhou em seus olhos intensamente em silêncio. Remy correspondeu ao olhar aproximando seu rosto do dela. Os dois ficaram apenas a centímetros um do outro, o mais próximo que podiam chegar sem danos.

Rogue levantou lentamente, enquanto vestia o casaco novamente. Pegou a mão que Remy a oferecia, deixando-se ser conduzida até o corredor. Gambit parou na porta do próprio quarto como de costume, na esperança de convencê-la a passar a noite.

"Meu quarto está muito vazio. Sabe que sempre tem espaço para você aqui _chere, non?"_

"Isso é um convite?"

"Sabe que _non_ precisa de convite _chere. _Tudo que é de Gambit é seu, e isso inclui o quarto e Gambit também."

"Ok então". Ela deu de ombros e abriu a porta do quarto dele. Remy a encarou boquiaberto.

"O que foi rato do pântano, essa história toda era só blefe? Você não quer minha companhia?"

Ele se recuperou da surpresa.

"Claro que _non chere,_ qualquer um gostaria da sua companhia. Especialmente Gambit."

Ambos entraram no quarto e sentaram na cama de Remy. Ele a puxou para perto, envolvendo seus braços em torno dela, enquanto Rogue apoiava a cabeça em seu peito.

Remy rompeu o silêncio novamente.

"Vamos _chere,_ diga o que há de errado com você."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?". Ela estava na defensiva.

"Gambit tenta convencê-la a dormir aqui há muito tempo e você decidiu ficar hoje."

"Estou incomodando você?"

"Claro que _non_ _chere, _mas você_ non _está_ bien. _Vejo isso em seus olhos. O que está acontecendo?"

"Não queria ficar sozinha..."

"É por causa da ilusão?"

"Não... não totalmente. Eu não gosto de usar os poderes de outros mutantes que toquei, porque quando faço isso, permito que a parte deles que vive dentro de mim domine o meu corpo..."

"É por isso que você _non_ usou os poderes do Wolverine para se curar?"

Ela assentiu.

"Não gosto de entregar o controle do meu corpo para outra personalidade, porque nunca sei se será só temporariamente. Eu sou imune a ataques mentais Remy, porque a cada dia e em cada momento da minha vida desde que toquei Cody, luto pelo controle do meu próprio corpo. E sei que se eu perder uma vez, poderei ficar perdida para sempre dentro de mim mesma. Tenho medo disso Remy."

Ele estreitou os braços ao redor dela, mas não sabia o que dizer.

"Todas essas crises que tenho, significam que as personalidades estão ficando mais fortes e tenho medo de não ser forte o suficiente para detê-las e que uma delas, uma verdadeiramente má, ganhe o controle do meu corpo e machuque alguém. Eu não confio em mim mesma. Você também não deveria."

"Mas eu confio. Sempre confiarei Rogue."

"Quero que me prometa uma coisa."

"Qualquer coisa _chere."_

"Se eu perder o controle, você promete que irá me impedir de ferir alguém?"

Ele a olhou com os olhos alarmados "Qualquer coisa menos isso _chére"_

"Remy..."

"_Non_. Isso pode significar machucar você, _non_ poderia fazer _isse._ Portanto _non_ me peça, por favor, _non_ sabe o que está pedindo."

"Sei sim. Sei que é difícil para você, mas eu preciso saber que se eu perder a batalha, alguém estará aqui fora e evitará que algo pior aconteça, por favor, Remy. Eu estou pedindo isso a você, porque confio no seu julgamento o suficiente para colocar minha vida em suas mãos. Agora prometa."

Remy engoliu em seco.

"Prometo. Mas vou lutar por você."

Rogue sorriu.

"Queria poder lutar ao seu lado, mas há batalhas que temos de vencer sozinhos."

Remy deitou-se a puxando para seu peito. Ambos não conseguiam dormir. Rogue, porque cada vez que fechava os olhos, via a imagem de suas ilusões e sentia a angústia claustrofóbica, que sabia não ser dela. Remy, por estar preocupado com a promessa que havia feito e as conseqüências dela.

"Por mais que eu tente não é sempre que consigo evitar as lembranças de quem toquei, mas às vezes é possível se eu realmente me esforçar. Mas os sentimentos são impossíveis de controlar e os da Storm, são intensos demais. Eu odeio isso! Invadir a privacidade das pessoas dessa forma! Não gosto de machucar ninguém. Não quero mais ferir as pessoas que amo. Eu nunca estou segura, nem mesmo dentro de minha própria mente."

"Você sempre estará segura em meus braços _chere"._ Ele murmurou.

"Às vezes eu realmente acredito nisso."

"Nunca vou deixar que nada aconteça com você. Confie em mim Rogue."

"Sempre _sugah."_

"Rogue... você tem um gosto peculiar para camisetas". Ele comentou tentando mudar de assunto e arrancar dela alguma dica a respeito, que o levasse a alguma conclusão sobre o dono da roupa. Rogue riu tocando a gola da roupa em questão.

"Era do meu irmão."

Ele a olhou surpreso.

"_Non_ sabia que você tinha um irmão _chere."_

"Ele não é exatamente meu irmão Remy, tecnicamente é meu primo. O nome dele é Campbell. Fomos criados juntos, mas ele era o preferido da família então não apanhava da tia Carrie". Rogue riu lembrando com carinho de quando era apenas uma criança normal, com ciúmes do preferido. "Nós sempre nos amamos como irmãos e cuidamos um do outro. Mas eu nunca mais o vi desde... desde o dia que fugi. Não sei o que houve com ele, mas sinto sua falta. Já faz algum tempo que tenho pensado em visitá-lo. Acho que colocarei o plano em prática logo."

Remy não gostou da idéia.

"_Non_ sei se é uma boa idéia _chere_. Você não sabe se ele é um anti-mutante ou algo do tipo. Seria arriscado demais."

"Como você mesmo diz, a vida é uma aposta Remy. Às vezes ganhamos e outras vezes não. Mas o medo não deve nos impedir de jogar."

Ele ficou calado, não tinha argumentos para isso, já que ela estava certa. Mas isso não o deixava menos preocupado com essa situação.

Apertou ainda mais Rogue contra si, na esperança que isso fosse o suficiente para impedi-la de sair de lá, como se isso fosse realmente mantê-la segura.

**-XxxxX-**

Oi leitores queridos *-* um super capítulo gigante de presente para vocês o que acharam?

**Vivi LeBeau****: **Que bom que está gostando, eu sempre atualizo rápido, as idéias fluem rápido quando escrevo esta história. Espero que goste deste também. Obrigada pela review.

**Dd: **O Remy é mesmo irresistível rsrs. Eles se conheceram quando Remy era adolescente com uns 18 anos, ele tem mais ou menos 26 agora, os dois conviveram por pouco tempo, mas foi o suficiente para Logan ver Remy cometer vários erros principalmente com as mulheres, esse é o motivo para ele não gostar de ver Gambit azarando a Rogue, ele não acredita que ele tenha mudado. Muito obrigada pela review (:

**Estrela: **Minha amiga leitora e consultora oficial *-* rsrs que bom que gostou! Nossa conexão aube vai se manter em todas a fics que eu escrever (: você vai ter que me aturar por muito tempo ainda rsrs (olha a folga hahaha). Ele continua de olho nos dois. Não confia no Remy e tem razão para isso, afinal nosso amado Gambit é bem cachorro mesmo rsrs. Os dois ainda tem um longo caminho de relacionamento não-tátil por um tempo. Mas é bom porque aumenta o amor rsrs e prova ao Logan e a Rogue também que ele realmente gosta dela. Odeio o Scott também! Não sei como a Jean pode preferir ele ao Logan é um mistério para mim. Muito obrigada por tudo florzinha! O próximo não demora ;)

Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Saber o que vocês pensam da fic é sempre ótimo! Até o próximo que não demora nadinha prometo rsrs

Beijinhos.


	9. Chapter 9

Remy acordou mais cedo naquela manhã e ficou contemplando o sono de Rogue, mas não demorou muito tempo para que ela despertasse também. Rogue abriu os olhos e olhou-o preguiçosamente, ele estava sorrindo, aquele maldito sorriso que fazia com que ela tivesse vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e tomar os lábios dele para si. Remy ampliou o sorriso, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. Talvez ele soubesse mesmo o que passava pela mente dela naquele momento. Talvez ele estivesse pensando a mesma coisa ao olhar para ela.

"Bom dia". A voz dela estava um pouco rouca de sono.

"Bom dia _chere_. Dormiu bem?"

"Sim, dormi muito bem e você?"

"Ao seu lado mais do que muito bem _ma belle._"

"Você sempre tem algo a dizer não é?"

Rogue ergueu-se nos cotovelos, apoiando a bochecha na mão e olhando-o. Ele a observou atentamente, sua cor já havia voltado ao normal. Ainda havia leves olheiras embaixo de seus olhos verdes, indicando que ela não dormira tão bem quanto havia dito. Ele acariciou sua bochecha com o polegar, enquanto sorria ao ver um leve rubor em seu rosto. Ouviram batidas suaves na porta.

"Entre."

"Gambit! Você viu a Ro...".

A voz de Jubilee morreu quando viu a pose do casal. Ela corou desviando o olhar, enquanto se explicava tropeçando nas palavras.

"Ai meu Deus! Desculpe-me eu não sabia... é que... ai meu Deus!"

Rogue riu sentando na cama.

"Acalme-se Jubi, está tudo bem. Você estava me procurando?"

"NÃO... quero dizer... sim!". Rogue olhou-a divertida. Rindo do embaraço da garota.

"Telefone, pra você". Ela conseguiu dizer finalmente. Rogue franziu o cenho. Quem ligaria para ela? Remy a olhou preocupado também, quem poderia ser?

"Transfere para o meu quarto, por favor, Jubi que eu já estou indo."

Jubilee apenas assentiu constrangida demais para reclamar, como sempre o fazia, ao ser usada como recepcionista.

"Até mais docinho". Rogue levantou-se da cama e saiu apressada. Ao chegar a seu quarto respirou fundo tirando o telefone do gancho.

"Oi". Ela murmurou.

"_Anna! Finalmente encontrei você_!"

"Camp?". Ela perguntou surpresa.

"_Claro maninha, não reconhece mais a minha voz?"_

"Meu Deus Camp! Como você me achou? Como estão todos?"

"_Você sabe que tenho meus meios de conseguir o que quero_"_._ Ele riu fazendo-a rir também. "_Estou_ _bem. Todos estão na medida do possível. E você, como está? Aposto que ficou linda. Quando você vem me ver_?"

"É sei. Eu conheço esse seu papinho furado. Mas não posso ir até aí, por que você não vem?"

"_Porque eu quero que você venha me ver. Relembrar os velhos tempos, por favor, Anna Marie vai ser legal, vamos matar a saudade, sinto tanto sua falta! Você sumiu sem me dizer para onde ia_."

"Você sempre me chama assim somente para me irritar! Desculpe-me por ter sumido _sugah, _tive que ir, as coisas ficaram meio complicadas para mim por aí, você sabe..."

"_É eu sei. Mas isso é passado, eu preciso ver como você está e conversar com você. Vai negar meu pedido? Não sente minha falta também?"_

"Isso não é justo. É claro que sinto sua falta e você sabe disso. Ta bom, vou dar um jeito de aparecer. Amanhã cedo estarei por aí e nós dois poderemos conversar melhor tudo bem?"

"_Ótimo Anna Marie! Amanhã nos vemos então_". A voz dele estava entusiasmada contagiando Rogue. Ela sorriu.

"Já disse para parar de me chamar assim! Onde nos encontramos?"

"_Eu encontro você."_

"Mas você não me vê há anos, não me reconheceria."

"_Você é minha irmãzinha, claro que vou reconhecer você! Até amanhã doçura."_

"Até amanhã maninho."

Rogue desligou o telefone feliz e preocupada na mesma medida. Ela sentia tanta falta de Campbell, ouvir sua voz a deixava extasiada! Ele era seu irmão e ela o amava e confiava nele. Mas ainda havia o fato de que eles não se viam há anos e ela não ignorava a forma que sua família se sentia sobre ela, era impossível ter certeza das intenções de Campbell, afinal Rogue não sabia como ele encarava a situação mutante. Não poderia saber se estava indo para uma armadilha até chegar ao local. Era um impasse. Uma aposta, e Rogue havia apostado em seu irmão.

Colocou sua mala preta em cima da cama, enquanto separava as roupas que usaria.

**-XxxxX- **

"Você _non_ pode estar falando sério _chere! Non_ posso acreditar que você vai viajar sozinha e em um momento como esse!"

Rogue revirou os olhos. Depois que terminou de fazer suas malas e conversar com Logan, foi atrás de Remy para avisá-lo de sua viagem, não esperava que ele reagisse dessa forma. Ainda mais por ela ter dito apenas que iria visitar algumas pessoas no Sul. Preferiu não falar para ele sobre o telefonema e suas desconfianças a respeito, e vendo a reação dele percebeu que havia tomado a decisão correta ao esconder. Se Remy já estava surtando apenas por saber que ela iria viajar sozinha para casa, não queria nem imaginar como seria se ele soubesse que ela estava indo de encontro a uma provável armadilha.

"Estou falando sério, eu preciso fazer isso. Não seja dramático Remy, todos estão bem, o professor já acordou e não vê problema, não sei por que você se opõe..."

"Claro que me oponho! Você quer ir sozinha _chere_, aposto que o seu cão de guarda concordaria comigo, você já falou com ele?"

"Sim. Ele não ficou muito feliz com isso", ela admitiu, " mas disse que se eu manter o celular sempre ligado e tomar cuidado tudo bem."

Remy fez uma careta. Quando a super proteção de Wolverine seria útil ele simplesmente resolvia confiar em Rogue.

"_Non_ entendo, por que você _non_ quer que eu vá". Ele retrucou pelo que parecia a milésima vez.

"Eu já disse que preciso fazer isso sozinha Remy."

"Por que _non_ quer minha companhia _chere_?"

"Não tem nada a ver com você. É uma coisa que tenho de lhe dar por mim mesma."

"Todas as mulheres sempre dizem isso."

"Eu não sou igual a todas as mulheres e você sabe disso. Agora pare de me pressionar."

"O que fez você decidir ir agora _chere_, assim do nada?"

"Não é agora, eu já havia dito a você antes lembra?"

"Mas é diferente _chere_. Ontem você estava apenas pensando na possibilidade. E agora você tomou sua decisão. Tem relação com o telefonema que você recebeu de manhã _non, _quem ligou para você Rogue?"

"Já chega rato do pântano! Você está me deixando maluca. Pare de me pressionar, não devo satisfações a você. Eu estou indo não importa o que você diga! Não vai me fazer mudar de ideia."

Rogue saiu zangada do quarto batendo a porta. Remy suspirou saindo também, mas para falar com Wolverine.

Iria descobrir o motivo para ele ter ficado tão liberal de repente.

**-XxxxX- **

Logan estava na garagem mexendo em sua moto, quando sentiu o cheiro de Gambit.

"O que você quer francês?"

"Queria saber o que você acha da Rogue decidir viajar assim de repente."

Logan ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Eu não vejo problemas nisso."

"Mas ela vai sozinha!". Remy retrucou indignado.

"Respeite a privacidade dela cajun."

"_Non _posso. Da última vez que ela foi para casa sozinha, acabou fugindo correndo de alguma coisa pela rua assustada e ferida. _Non_ quero que ela volte lá."

Logan sentiu calafrios, ao ouvir a frase de Gambit. Algo sobre a guria fugir de alguma coisa... a memória quase chegava a sua mente, mas por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia se lembrar. Empurrou o desconforto para outro canto de sua mente para responder Gambit.

"Ela sabe se cuidar."

"_Non!_ Para você é fácil dizer isso, porque você _non _a viu como eu vi. Para mim ser dopada e permitir que um estranho a leve para o próprio apartamento, _non_ é exatamente cuidar de si mesma."

"Nunca disse que ela era sensata". Logan sabia disso melhor que ninguém. "Todos nós precisamos de ajuda às vezes Gambit. Isso não significa que precisamos de babás."

"É engraçado você dizer isso. Quando soube que nós estávamos juntos, você _non _foi tão liberal com ela. _Je _pensei que _vou _tivesse agido assim porque se preocupava com ela, mas agora vejo que não é bem assim, por acaso estava com ciúmes?"

Ambos se encaravam irritados. Logan apontou as garras para Gambit.

"É melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz ladrão! Quem você pensa que é para julgar o que sinto pela guria? Você nem sabe o que é amar uma pessoa. Você apenas as usa, não pense que eu esqueci as coisas que vi você fazer."

Remy suspirou se acalmando.

"Eu _non _sou o mesmo homem que você conheceu há alguns anos. Eu mudei, e Rogue é o principal motivo para minha mudança."

"Esse é o momento de provar isso. Você vai deixá-la resolver seus problemas. Se ela precisar de ajuda nós interferimos, mas apenas se ele pedir. Deixe-a em paz, e dê o espaço dela ou vai perdê-la. Rogue é um espírito livre, você tem que aceitá-la como ela é ou cair fora. Confie nela."

"_Trés bien. _Obrigado pelo conselho."

Logan não disse nada. Apenas deu as costas para Remy, voltando a trabalhar em sua moto. Assim que ficou sozinho, Logan se levantou pensando em falar com Rogue. Será que tinha agido certo ao concordar com a viagem da guria? Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela iria de qualquer forma e sabia que Rogue precisava disso. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que Gambit disse, a forma que ele havia encontrado Rogue. Será que era mesmo mais perigoso do que ele havia imaginado?

Mesmo a contragosto, Gambit decidiu agir da forma que Wolverine havia sugerido, não que tivesse mesmo muita escolha. Foi até o quarto de Rogue na esperança de passar mais tempo com ela antes da viagem. Porém suas esperanças minguaram ao ver Rogue saindo do quarto carregando sua mala. Ela já estava indo. Fechou a cara ao vê-lo, mas se conteve, não gostava de sair irritada com ele. Principalmente quando não sabia o que a aguardava lá fora.

"Vai me dar um beijo de despedida _chere_?"

"Você não tem mesmo senso de auto preservação". Ela retrucou revirando os olhos, mas com um sorriso discreto. Ele resolveu aceitar sua viajem e isso a deixava feliz.

"Você está indo disfarçada?". Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas olhando-a. Rogue estava vestida com luvas de couro e botas pesadas, calça jeans escura, blusa vermelha de gola alta e um sobretudo preto com capuz levantado. Sua pele estava mais oculta que normalmente ficava. Ela deu de ombros.

"Algumas precauções são necessárias."

Ele sabia que não arrancaria nada dela, além deste comentário.

"Quando você volta?"

"Eu não sei. Depois eu te ligo para dizer."

Ele respirou fundo.

"Ok. Vou esperar sua ligação."

Remy passou o braço pela cintura dela e Rogue o abraçou de volta. Ambos caminharam assim pelos corredores, até a entrada da mansão. Wolverine estava esperando-a encostado em uma parede, a expressão irritada ao encarar o abraço dos dois. Rogue soltou-se de Gambit e jogou os braços ao redor de Logan. Ele a abraçou de volta e levou uma de suas mãos a sua cabeça, por cima do capuz, apertando-a carinhosamente contra o próprio ombro.

"Cuide-se guria. E não deixe de ligar ou vou atrás de você... de novo". Ele murmurou perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça e a soltou. Rogue separou-se dele apenas o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, mantendo os braços envolta do pescoço de Logan. Abaixou o rosto até o ombro coberto dele e deixou um leve beijo.

"Não entre em bares, não tente salvar estranhos com cara de psicopatas e o mais importante, não pegue carona com eles."

"Você não tem mesmo criatividade _sugah!_ Sabe que eu não gosto de fazer a mesma coisa duas vezes". Sorriu de lado com o olhar malicioso.

"Não custa nada avisar". Ele deu de ombros sorrindo também.

"Obrigada". Ela ampliou o sorriso.

"Ainda vai estar aqui quando eu voltar? Ou vai fugir?". Ela perguntou com uma expressão divertida, mas com o cenho franzido.

"Eu vou sair em missão. Mas ficarei por aqui guria. E você? Está fugindo novamente?"

"Não. Tenho um motivo para voltar". Ela piscou para ele.

Remy estava se sentindo desconfortável e excluído da conversa deles. Não conseguia compreender sobre o que eles estavam falando, era como se falassem em código. Sentiu uma pontada forte de ciúmes, ao perceber a intimidade com que ambos interagiam. Ele não tinha isso com Rogue.  
Ela soltou-o finalmente e virou-se para Remy. Abraçou-o também, enquanto ele abaixava o capuz do sobretudo de Rogue e beijava seus cabelos.

"Tome cuidado _chere, _e ligue. Se precisar de mim estarei lá em 15 minutos". Ela revirou os olhos.

"Pode deixar que eu vou me cuidar Remy. Se comporte e não aproveite a minha ausência ok?". Disse rindo.

"_Je _nunca aproveitaria nada, se você _non _estivesse comigo _chere."_

"É bom mesmo". Ela soltou-se dele sorrindo. "Vejo vocês depois."

Remy e Logan ficaram observando, até que o conversível vermelho de Rogue desaparecesse de vista. Logan voltou para dentro do Instituto para arrumar as coisas e sair para cumprir a missão. Remy ainda ficou olhando por um tempo, resistindo à idéia de pegar sua moto e segui-la. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a essa viagem.

**-XxxxX-**

Oi queridos *-* muito obrigada pelas reviews e por estarem favoritando a fic (: fico hiper feliz ao saber que estão gostando.

**Vivi LeBeau **- Que bom que você está gostando tanto, fico tri feliz ao saber disso *-* espero que goste deste também, muito obrigada pela review (:

**Estrela - **Minha super beta, consultora oficial e leitora querida! *-* Morro de preguiça de logar então entendo rsrs. Eu também adoro quando a Rogue salva o dia, e é forte! Odeio a fraqueza dela no filme, há algumas coisas que eu acho absurdo ignorar, como o fato dela voar, ser filha da Mística e da Irene e a cor dos cabelos também. Ela nasceu com as mechas brancas, é uma característica genética e ficou tosca a explicação do filme! Mas revoltas a parte rsrs, eu também queria dar um beijo de cinema no Gambit *-* kkkk.

Muito obrigada florzinha, por tudo! O que seria dessa autora anti-social e desta humilde fic sem você?

;*

Até o próximo!


	10. Chapter 10

Ao chegar a sua cidade, Rogue percebeu que estava chamando mais atenção do que esperava. Da outra vez em que estivera lá, às pessoas ignoravam sua existência. Algumas a olhavam curiosas, mas nunca havia passado disso.

Agora elas a olhavam com um misto de desconfiança, medo e raiva que não fazia sentido. Por mais que a cidade fosse pequena, não era possível que eles a reconhecessem. E mesmo na hipótese improvável de que eles soubessem que era Anna Marie, não havia como o caso de sua mutação ter se tornado tão amplamente conhecida em um tempo tão curto.

Sua tia era extremamente conservadora, provavelmente ocultou a desgraça familiar e a última visita de Rogue. Mas por via das dúvidas, achou melhor prosseguir com cautela.

Rogue parou o carro a algumas quadras da casa de sua tia. Ficou observando atrás de uma árvore, perdida em pensamentos sem conseguir evitar as lembranças amargas da ultima vez que estivera lá.

Sentiu dois braços a puxarem para trás girando-a. Rogue se preparou para socar seu suposto oponente, mas parou ao se deparar com um par de olhos verdes absurdamente familiares, e uma cabeleira loira com mechas brancas. Ele sorria calorosamente para ela. O sorriso de sempre.

"CAMP!". Rogue gritou abraçando-o apertado. Ele arfou pelo aperto esmagador dela, e Rogue afrouxou o abraço murmurando um pedido de desculpas.

"Meu Deus doçura, eu tenho o dobro de seu tamanho e você quase me quebrou ao meio! Mas olhe só para você Anna! Tão linda. Nem posso acreditar que estou vendo você após tantos anos!"

"Nem eu Camp! Você está enorme. E lindo! Quem diria maninho, todos pensávamos que eu havia herdado toda a beleza da família". Ela brincou.

"Hey convencida como sempre! Eu não ganho um beijo após todos esses anos?"

Ela ficou tensa.

"Provavelmente você sabe o que acontece quando eu toco em alguém..."

"Não se preocupe com isso". Ele inclinou-se beijando a bochecha dela. E nada aconteceu.

Rogue olhou-o pasma e ele começou a rir.

"Você não é a única dotada da família sabia?"

"Você é um mutante também! O que você faz?"

"Eu anulo os poderes de outros mutantes quando os toco. Por isso posso tocar em você."

"Isso é incrível Camp!"

"É eu sei que sou incrível". Ela riu revirando os olhos.

"Eu senti tanta sua falta! Principalmente de sua modéstia."

"Eu também querida. Mais do que você pode imaginar."

Campbell abriu o guarda-chuva para proteger os dois da chuva, que começara há pouco tempo e estava piorando.

Ambos caminharam juntos até uma lanchonete perto da casa de sua tia. A lanchonete favorita dos dois quando eram crianças. Rogue olhou ao redor sorrindo, invadida pelas recordações dos momentos maravilhosos que passou naquele lugar. Campbell sorria da mesma forma, ambos estavam deliciados com a companhia um do outro.

"Como está Cody? E o meu pai?"

"Ambos estão na mesma. Nenhum dos dois deu sinal de acordar. Os pais de Cody pensaram em transferi-lo para outra clínica. Mas ainda não decidiram nada."

Ela desviou o olhar triste. Nunca poderia se perdoar pelo que fez a ele.

"E a tia Carie?"

"Amarga como sempre. Mas piorou um pouco desde que você esteve aqui e fugiu novamente."

"Como ela encara o fato da sua mutação? Você sempre foi o favorito, deve ter sido um choque."

Ele desviou o olhar.

"Ela não sabe. Ninguém sabe que sou um mutante."

"Você tem sorte por conseguir esconder."

Ele a olhou novamente.

"Não vai me julgar por isso? Dizer que sou um covarde?"

"E porque faria isso? Se eu pudesse ter escondido a minha mutação, teria feito isso também. Mas não tive muita escolha, você sabe". Ela apontou para o próprio corpo. "Não é muito fácil esconder um toque assassino. Mas não sou ninguém para julgar você docinho, eu mesma já pensei em aceitar qualquer coisa disponível que me tornasse normal e me deixasse viver uma vida tátil. Isso sim é covardia, fugir dos problemas e não escondê-los."

Ele sorriu.

"Você não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir você dizer isso. Sinto falta de conversar com alguém igual a mim, alguém diferente... sentia falta de seus conselhos e de suas brincadeirinhas implicantes, até do seu mau gênio."

Ela riu dando um tapa nele.

"Eu também senti falta do meu irmão irritante."

Campbell observou os cabelos de Rogue ricocheteando com o vento, e os olhares que as pessoas ao redor lançavam a ela.

"É melhor você subir o capuz do casaco querida, eles tem uma certa hostilidade com você... por... você sabe."

Ela assentiu, imaginando que ele estava falando do que ela havia feito ao pai e ao Cody.

"Mas como eles me reconhecem?"

Ele riu levando uma mão ao próprio cabelo, e a outra até as mechas brancas da garota.

"Não é uma característica muito comum doçura". Ele puxou o cabelo dela fazendo-a rir.

"É verdade. Havia me esquecido deste traço genético, por que só nós dois temos os cabelos assim Camp?"

"Não sei. Deve ser uma característica mutante, não esqueça que sua mãe também tinha." Ele observou dando de ombros.

"Você disse _tinha _no passado. Ela apenas fugiu Camp. Não é como se estivesse morta". Rogue disse sarcástica. Lançou um olhar ao relógio.

"Merda! Eu preciso ligar para o Remy."

"Quem é esse? Seu namorado?"

"Mais ou menos."

Ele atendeu ao telefone no primeiro toque.

"Hey _chere_!Demorou a ligar._ C_omo você está?"

"Estou bem docinho, estive meio enrolada, desculpe. De qualquer forma, eu liguei apenas para dizer que está tudo bem e que você não precisa se preocupar."

"Estou com saudades _chere! _As coisas por aqui ficam chatas sem você."

"Não exagera amorzinho, nem tem tanto tempo assim que estou fora!". Ela riu.

"Mas para mim parece uma eternidade. O que você está fazendo? Parece contente."

"E estou! É que encontrei..."

Campbell não deixou que ela terminasse a frase, puxou o braço dela que estava segurando o telefone, fazendo-a rir.

"Para! Me solta estou ao telefone". Ela protestou.

"Anda logo querida, tenho que te mostrar uma coisa, antes de irmos para minha casa."

"Que voz é essa _chere_? Quem está aí com você?"

Campbell continuava puxando Rogue. Essa desistiu de tentar argumentar com ele.

"Tenho que ir docinho, depois nos falamos novamente. Beijo."

Ela desligou o telefone.

"Vem". Campbell jogou o dinheiro na mesa, arrastando Rogue para a estrada. Ela riu enquanto imaginava curiosa, para onde ele queria levá-la.

**-XxxxX-**

"Rogue! _Chere_?". Ela havia mesmo desligado.

Gambit ficou olhando incrédulo para o telefone. Quem era o cara que estava falando com ela? Ele não conseguiu ouvir toda a conversa, mas ouviu o tal cara chamá-la de querida e algo sobre ir a sua casa. Remy ligou para ela impaciente. O telefone tocou inúmeras vezes, mas ela não atendeu.

Ele suspirou irritado. Por que Rogue estava fazendo tanto mistério? Por que estava com tanta pressa de desligar o telefone? E por que ela deixou esse cara chamá-la de querida? O que voltava a primeira questão QUEM era essa cara?

Acendeu um cigarro na esperança de diminuir a ansiedade, mas antes que chegasse a metade, o jogou fora e pisou nele em frustração. Ele tinha que ir atrás dela! Não podia continuar esperando, se ela não atendesse ao telefone ainda hoje, ele iria até o Sul buscá-la. 

**-XxxX- **

Campbell continuava correndo arrastando Rogue, quando esta reconheceu o caminho, soltou da mão dele parando de correr.

"Não". A voz dela falhou, mas não era por causa da corrida desenfreada.

"Anna?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu sei para onde você está me levando, é a clareira perto do lago. Era o meu lugar especial... meu e do Cody, por favor, não me faça voltar lá."

Ele ficou surpreso.

"Me desculpe querida, eu não sabia, juro que não sabia..."

"Tudo bem". Ela suspirou. "Eu só... não posso, não posso fazer isso! Nunca fui até lá sem ele e não vou agora... era nosso momento, nosso lugar..."

Ele a abraçou.

"Tudo bem, você não tem que fazer isso, vamos arrumar outra coisa para fazer..."

"Não. Eu preciso vê-lo Camp!"

"Agora? Anna está tarde. O horário de visitas já acabou há algum tempo."

"Eu não disse que entraria pela porta da frente."

"Como você vai entrar sem ser vista?"

"Eu tenho meus truques". Ela piscou para ele voando ao seu redor. Ele ficou chocado.

"Oh meu deus! Você voa Anna! Como você voa?"

Ela suspirou.

"Eu não sei exatamente. Vou indo e você me espera aqui, tudo bem?"

Campbell assentiu, sabendo que ela precisava de um tempo a sós com Cody.

"Ok, te espero lá fora. Mas cuidado, por favor."

Ambos fizeram o caminho até a clínica em silêncio. Rogue estava ao mesmo tempo ansiosa para rever Cody e hesitante com o que poderia encontrar.  
Ao chegarem ao Hospital, ela esgueirou-se pela janela do segundo andar, o quarto de Cody era o mesmo, em que sempre esteve desde o dia em que ela o tocou pela última vez.

Ele tinha no rosto, geralmente bem humorado, uma expressão inerte que fez o coração de Rogue apertar. Seus cabelos loiros escuros estavam bagunçados e curtos, ele estava pálido, mas ainda assim seu rosto estava mais bonito, mais adulto. Rogue imaginou como seria se ele pudesse vê-la, como seria ver o seu sorriso caloroso novamente.

"Oi, amorzinho". Ela sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos, afagando seus cabelos.

"Eu estou aqui novamente, para ver você. Mas você não pode me ver. Como será que você reagiria se soubesse que estou aqui? Provavelmente me daria uma surra... Pelo que eu fiz a você. Mas eu vim me desculpar, embora saiba que não há perdão para o que fiz. Não imagina o quanto eu sinto por isso querido... o quanto me arrependo. Você foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu... o melhor amigo que já tive". Ela beijou a cabeça dele, enxugando as lágrimas.

**-XxxxX-**

O telefone de Rogue estava com Campbell. E estava tocando sem parar já á alguns minutos, ele imaginou que poderia ser um de seus amigos e seria melhor não deixá-los preocupados, resolveu atender.

"Sim?"

"Quem é_ vou_? Onde está Rogue?"

"É..."

Rogue saiu do hospital indo ao encontro de Campbell, antes que ele pudesse responder ao estranho no telefone. Ele estendeu o telefone para ela, enquanto estudava sua expressão.

"Você está bem querida?"

Ela assentiu, sem confiar na própria voz.

"Oi?"

"Rogue! _Chere_? Por que _non _atendeu antes? E quem é esse que atendeu seu telefone?"

Rogue suspirou, mas antes que pudesse responder, foi interceptada por uma mulher idosa, que agarrou seu braço sacudindo-a com força e gritando com ela, seu rosto expressava repulsa e ódio. Rogue a fitou surpresa.

"ASSASSINA! COMO TEM CORAGEM DE VOLTAR AQUI?"

**-XxxX-**


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue arregalou os olhos derrubando o telefone, mas não fez nada. A mulher sacudiu seu braço.

"É ELA! A MUTANTE ASSASSINA, QUE MATOU A PRÓPRIA MÃE."

O sangue de Rogue gelou. Campbell pegou o celular dela do chão, e colocou-o no bolso do casaco de Rogue. Tirou-a das garras da mulher, e correu arrastando Anna com ele. As pernas dela moviam-se automaticamente, sem ela perceber. Sua mente trabalhava frenética.

_ "Sua mãe também __tinha__". _Campbell disse. Então era verdade sua mãe estava realmente...

"Morta". Ela sussurrou.

_ "A mutante assassina que matou a própria mãe." _

"Anna...". Ele começou hesitante.

"Não". Ela sussurrou novamente. Não podia ser verdade.

**-XxxX-**

Logan havia completado a maldita missão, que havia sido tediosamente chata, dois dias antes do previsto. Pensou em ligar para Rogue, mas desistiu da idéia. Era melhor esperá-la ligar e respeitar seu espaço. Estava planejando parar em um bar para tomar algumas cervejas e jogar um pouco, quando sentiu.  
Era Rogue sem dúvidas. Sua mente estava a mil em um turbilhão de sentimentos confusos e péssimos, que ele não gostava nem um pouco de sentir. Pegou o telefone e tentou ligar para ela. Marie não atendeu.

"Merda guria! O que houve com você?".Ele pensou enquanto subia na moto e acelerava em direção ao instituto.

**-XxxxX-**

"ROGUE? Você está bem? O que está havendo? _Merde!_"

Gambit levantou-se indo até a garagem pegar sua moto. Iria atrás dela. Não importava que tivesse de vasculhar toda a cidade, ele iria encontrá-la. Antes de chegar a sua moto, ouviu o barulho familiar da Harley de Logan. Wolverine parou a moto e saltou vindo ao encontro de Gambit.

"Pegue o jato francês. Vamos atrás da guria!"

Gambit assentiu e em menos de 10 minutos já estavam decolando.

"Você consegui falar com ela?"

"Sim, mas ela desligou o telefone de repente. E _je _ouvi gritos, e _vous_ conseguiu falar com ela?"

Logan negou com a cabeça.

"Ela não atende ao telefone. Acho que não está em condições para isso."

Remy o olhou alarmado.

"O que quer dizer com _isse?_ O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Eu não sei. Mas ela está angustiada, uma bagunça de sentimentos ruins."

"Como _vous_ sabe?"

"Eu sei. E é isso que importa. Precisamos encontrá-la rápido."

_ "Merde!" _

**-XxxX-**

Rogue soltou a mão de Campbell, voando até o cemitério da cidade. Precisava ver para ter certeza.

Não foi difícil encontrá-la.

Patrícia D'acanto.  
Amada esposa e irmã.

A frase explicava muita coisa, embora o cérebro de Rogue estivesse nublado demais para pensar muito sobre o assunto. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao ver a data da morte. Era o dia em que ela foi sequestrada. Por que eles queriam a mãe dela? Provavelmente achavam que ela era uma mutante. Talvez ela fosse, talvez eles estivessem enganados. Ma isso não mudava o fato de que a morte de sua mãe era culpa sua.

Ela caiu de joelhos, deitando contra a lápide, sem se importar com a chuva, que piorava cada vez mais...

O barulho do telefone despertou-a da névoa de dor. Rogue olhou para o visor, era o número do Logan.

"Logan?". Ela murmurou com a voz rouca.

"_Chere!_ _Vous está bien?" _

"Remy! Eu... eu vou ficar bem. Por que você está ligando do telefone do Logan?". Sua voz continuava rouca afetada pelo choro.

"_Isso non é importante, estou indo buscar vous. Aonde vous está chere? E por que sua voz está estranha?"_

Campbell colocou a mão no ombro dela. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas novamente.

"Não quero que você venha. Tenho coisas a resolver, depois eu te ligo". Desligou o telefone virando-se para Campbell.

"O que houve?". Ela sussurrou.

"Vamos para minha casa. Está chovendo e nós estamos encharcados."

Ela continuou olhando-o sem se mover. Campbell segurou-a no colo e começou a caminhar. Desde que eram crianças ela detestava ser tratada como frágil, sempre odiou quando ele a pegava no colo, desta vez porém Rogue não se irritou. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do irmão e deixou que ele a levasse. Ao entrar colocou-a no sofá, ela fitou-o esperando a explicação prometida. Suspirando Campbell começou a contar.

"A tia Patrícia reapareceu e estava atrás de você. Disse que tinha algo importante para te dizer, mas você apareceu por aqui e ela sumiu. E depois você também sumiu do seu quarto, sem deixar rastros. Neste mesmo dia encontraram a tia Patrícia morta. A tia Carie achou que você voltou para se vingar, e que havia tocado a tia Patrícia. Era o que todos por aqui diziam. Eu não acreditei nisso, pensei que houvesse um motivo forte para você ter fugido novamente. Eu esperava que você me dissesse Anna."

"Mas eu não me lembro!". Ela disse com a voz afetada pelo choro. "Eu fui atacada em meu quarto e quando acordei estava presa em uma espécie de laboratório... eu não posso ter feito isso! Você tem que acreditar em mim!". Ela olhou para ele suplicante.

"Anna..."

"Foi minha culpa! Com certeza foi minha culpa, mas eu não a sinto Camp. Eu sinto todas as pessoas que toco e minha mãe não está aqui dentro!"

"Tudo bem querida, eu acredito em você. Não estaria aqui se não acreditasse. Agora se acalme por favor."

"Como eu posso me acalmar? Como se eu matei minha mãe! Diretamente ou não, foi minha culpa, eu sou uma assassina pior do que eu imaginava. Primeiro o meu pai e agora minha mãe também! É melhor se afastar antes que eu mate você Campbell! Parece que eu não vou parar até matar toda minha família!"

"Anna Marie, não fale assim! Eu não vou a lugar algum e você também não. Vou buscar uma roupa seca para você vestir, ou vai acabar doente."

Ele pegou a mão dela arrastando-a para seu quarto. Seus olhos verdes estavam secos e sem foco. Campbell tirou a camisa encharcada e lançou um olhar apreensivo à irmã. Estava preocupado. Por mais que encarasse os olhos dela não conseguia decifrar o que estava ali, e isso era realmente estranho, já que os olhos de Anna eram os mais expressivos que ele já havia visto. Se ela continuasse assim, ligaria para o namorado dela ou algum de seus amigos.  
Pegou sua menor regata e sua menor calça de moletom, que apesar de serem menores, ficariam gigantes nela, e colocou em cima da cama ao lado de Rogue. Mas ela não se moveu. Estava imersa em pensamentos, perdida em sua dor.

"Vamos lá querida, não me faça vestir você. Esse é o pesadelo de todo irmão."

Ela tirou o casaco lentamente jogando-o no chão. Fez o mesmo com a camiseta, que estava vestindo por baixo, e o resto de suas roupas. Campbell desviou o olhar.

Rogue vestiu apenas a camiseta que ele havia separado, e que obviamente ficou enorme nela, como um vestido na metade de suas coxas. Não se importava com a pele exposta, na verdade não se importava com nada. Rogue caminhou até a porta, mas Campbell a impediu de sair segurando seu pulso fino, sua pele estava ainda mais gelada que o normal. Ela o encarou. A expressão vazia em seus olhos sumindo lentamente, sendo substituída por uma angústia e uma dor terrível, que transbordou em forma de lágrimas. Ele a puxou contra si e a abraçou firmemente. Ela aceitou o abraço, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito nu.

**-XxxX-**

Wolverine rastreou o cheiro de Rogue, informou a Remy o lugar onde ele podia encontrá-la, e antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, o cajun já havia saído em disparada em busca dela. Logan começou a ir atrás dele, mas reconsiderou. Há pouco tempo havia conseguido decifrar os sentimentos dela, ele conhecia bem essa dor. A dor da perda era o que Rogue estava sentindo. Ela não estava ferida, não fisicamente, Logan sabia. E também sabia que ela precisaria de apoio, então decidiu sair de campo por um tempo e deixar o cajun agir. Logan presenciou todo seu desespero e pensou que ele realmente poderia estar sendo sincero, quanto aos sentimentos que dizia ter por Rogue. Esse seria o seu teste, a oportunidade de provar a Logan se ele seria mesmo o melhor para ela. E por mais que Logan tivesse vontade de arrancar a guria dos braços dele todas as vezes que os via juntos, respeitaria a relação dos dois, se isso fosse o melhor para Rogue.

Gambit atravessou o quintal correndo e entrou na casa em busca dela. Invadiu o lugar procurando-a e a encontrou na porta de um quarto, vestida apenas com uma camiseta masculina, e abraçada a um cara sem camisa. Sentiu vontade de arrancá-la dos braços dele e estourá-lo em pedacinhos.

"O que está havendo Rogue?". Sua voz estava gélida.

Ela pulou ao ouvi-lo, tentando separar-se do cara. Mas ele não permitiu que ela se afastasse totalmente. Pegou uma de suas mãos e a apertou. Gambit estava ciente de que se ela quisesse se afastar realmente do tal cara, ela teria o empurrado com sua força sobre humana, como fazia com ele quase sempre. Essa constatação aumentou sua raiva. Os olhos dela estavam alarmados e o rosto manchado por lágrimas, mas Gambit só tinha olhos para as mãos dos dois, estavam se tocando pele a pele e não acontecia nada. Ele podia tocá-la. Isso explicava muita coisa...

"Não é o que você está pensando Remy..."

"_Non _preciso de muita imaginação Rogue, vocês estão deixando pouca coisa sem explicação."

Ele apontou para eles.

"Não é nada disso Remy..."

"Qual é amigo, não confia no seu taco? Ou é por que sabe que ela é boa demais pra você?". Campbell brincou, puxando-a novamente contra si.

Rogue fez uma careta desvencilhando-se dele, mantendo apenas suas mãos dadas.

O ódio de Gambit atingiu o máximo. Ele tirou uma carta do casaco, carregou-a e lançou em direção ao rapaz, antes que ele pudesse se defender. Ele arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo para tomar uma atitude.

"NÃO!". Rogue gritou protegendo o irmão com o próprio corpo, sendo atingida no lugar de Campbell.

"ROGUE _NON!"_

Campbell a segurou antes que ela caísse. E ficou horrorizado ao perceber que ela havia perdido os sentidos.

"Fale comigo, querida anda, abra os olhos". Ele sentou no chão com ela no colo, abraçando-a desesperado.

"Vamos doçura não faz isso comigo."

"Rogue...". Remy deu um passo em sua direção.

"Não se aproxime dela! Não vou deixar que você chegue perto da minha irmã!"

_Irmã... _

Remy estudou atentamente o rosto do homem. Entre os fios loiros de seu cabelo longo desgrenhado, estavam inconfundíveis mechas brancas, e os olhos que o fuzilavam, eram de um verde impressionante. Os olhos de Rogue.

"Campbell?". Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Quem mais seria seu idiota? Se eu soubesse que você era louco, não teria brincado com você. O que você fez com ela?"

Gambit engoliu em seco. No calor do momento havia carregado a carta o suficiente para matá-lo. Se Rogue não fosse quase invulnerável...

"_Je non _sei. Ela é forte, então _non _sei até que ponto eu a machuquei...". Remy tentou aproximar-se dela novamente, desesperado.

"Já disse para não chegar perto dela!". Campbell ameaçou. Acariciou o rosto dela, afastando os cabelos brancos de sua testa, mas parou de repente, sua expressão de preocupação foi substituída pelo pânico. Ele parou de tocar sua pele, segurando-a apenas através de sua camiseta. "Merda! Eu a estava segurando quando você a acertou!"

Ele olhou para Remy em pânico.

"E o que isso tem a ver?"

"É o meu poder! Eu anulo os dons de outros mutantes quando os toco. Acho que os poderes dela não estavam funcionando. Merda! Merda!"

Remy ofegou horrorizado! Isso significava que ele poderia tê-la matado.

"ROGUE!"

Os olhos dela se abriram devagar.

"Remy". Ela sussurrou.

"Rogue! Graças a Deus!". Ele deu um passo até ela. Campbell apertou-a mais contra si.

"Está tudo bem docinho". Ela sorriu desvencilhando-se do irmão e aceitando a aproximação de Remy. Gambit a tomou contra si, beijando seu cabelo e olhando-a para certificar-se que ela estava realmente bem.

"Rogue, _chere_, _je_ _non _queria... me desculpe..."

"Quando você vai deixar de ser tão ciumento rato do pântano?"

"_Je_ nunca vou me perdoar por isso... machuquei _vous_. Poderia ter matado _vous_! Ah _chere _me desculpe."

Rogue sorriu.

"Te desculpar pelo que cajun? Por você ser um idiota? Não se preocupe eu já estou acostumada". Ela brincou.

"_Chere_". Ele abraçou-a firmemente.

"Ah chega disso, por favor, ou eu juro que vou vomitar". Campbell reclamou aliviado ao ver que ela não havia se ferido seriamente. "Você está bem?". Ela assentiu. "Ótimo. Agora devolva minha irmã". Ele acrescentou tentando tomá-la dos braços de Remy.

"_Non". _Gambit protestou, negando-se a entregá-la.

"Você a vê todo dia, e eu não! Me entregue logo."

"Mas você conviveu com ela por muitos anos". Remy reclamou. Campbell abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi impedido por Rogue, que se levantou sozinha.

"Já chega! Ninguém vai me carregar por aí, minhas pernas funcionam". Ela revirou os olhos. Os dois a olharam com a mesma expressão de cachorro abandonado, arrancando uma risada dela.

"Como você chegou aqui rato do pântano?". Ela perguntou enquanto vestia a calça de moletom, que estava em cima da cama. Remy ficou hipnotizado pelas pernas pálidas expostas da garota. Campbell deu um tapa nele.

"Tire o olho da minha irmãzinha". Reclamou.

_"Désolé, mon ami ces't plus fort que moi. _Seu cão de guarda te encontrou _chere_."

"Logan está com você?". Ela perguntou surpresa.

"É claro que sim _chere_, ele também estava preocupado... _vous_ _non _ligou, e ele disse que... que _non _estava tudo bem com _vous_...". Rogue desviou o olhar, enquanto vasculhava sua mala em busca de um novo casaco. Amarrou a camiseta de Campbell na cintura e vestiu o casaco verde por cima. Calçou as botas e segurou as luvas, fechando a mala, e indo de encontro a Remy.

"Vamos". Ela murmurou.

Campbell pegou sua mão, e foram andando atrás de Remy em direção ao jato. Logan olhou atentamente para ela, e levantou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la de mãos dadas pele a pele, com o outro cara.

Ela colocou as luvas e voou até Logan, se jogando com força em cima dele, fazendo-o cambalear. Ele abraçou-a afagando seus cabelos.

"Sinto muito guria". Ele murmurou apertando o abraço, sentindo sua camiseta começar a molhar-se com as lágrimas dela. Rogue chorou por vários minutos abraçada a Logan.

"Logan quero te apresentar a uma pessoa..."

Ela disse mais calma, soltando-se dele. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos e foi até Campbell. Pegou sua mão e arrastou-o até Logan.

" Esse é o..."

"Campbell?". Logan a cortou.

Ela ficou surpresa.

"Sim, como você sabe?"

"O cheiro dele é parecido com o seu. Mas qualquer idiota deduziria que são parentes, só de olhar para os dois, você é a versão dele vestida de saias."

Gambit fechou a cara com a declaração de Wolverine e Rogue lançou um olhar divertido para ele, ele sabia que ela não ia deixar isso barato. "_Merde_" ele pensou.

"Está pronta para ir _chere?". _Remy desviou do assunto.

Rogue hesitou voltando-se para o irmão. Tirou uma das luvas e acariciou o rosto dele. Campbell a abraçou beijando sua testa, afagando o rosto delicado dela. 

Remy tentou empurrar o ciúme e a inveja para outro canto de sua mente. Ele daria qualquer coisa para tocá-la daquela forma, sem medo.

"Por que não vem conosco Camp?"

" No momento é impossível querida. Mas você vem me visitar, não é An... ". Ela tapou a boca dele, antes que ele prosseguisse.

"Já disse para parar de me chamar assim! É Rogue". Ela protestou.

Campbell assentiu divertido.

"Tudo bem Ro. Vou aparecer por lá para ver você. Tome cuidado. E você," ele voltou-se para Gambit ,"cuide bem da minha irmãzinha. Se tentar explodi-la novamente, eu arranco a sua cabeça."

"Deixe comigo _mon ami. Desole, je non _sabia que _vous _ era o _frère _dela."

"Isso com certeza explica a tentativa de homicídio". Campbell retrucou revirando os olhos, da mesma forma teatral que Rogue fazia. "Mas posso entender você. É impossível olhar para ela e não morrer de ciúmes". Rogue revirou os olhos também, separando-se do irmão.

"O que eu perdi?"

Logan ergueu uma sobrancelha questionado. Rogue apenas negou com a cabeça, um pedido silencioso para que ele não fizesse perguntas. Colocou a luva novamente e entrou no jato. Campbell ficou olhando até que Anna sumisse de vista. Acreditava na inocência de sua irmã, o que significava que tinha um mistério em mãos. Quem capturou Rogue? E o que queriam com ela? Ele iria investigar melhor, e descobrir se ainda havia alguma ameaça para sua irmã.


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue ficou sentada, olhando para um ponto fixo durante todo o trajeto. Ignorou todas as tentativas de conversas de Logan, e as aproximações e perguntas de Remy.

Quando chegaram, ela simplesmente desceu e fez o trajeto para seu quarto sem pronunciar uma única palavra, ou dirigir o olhar para algum deles.

Por mais que Remy insistisse, Rogue se recusou a dormir no quarto dele e tampouco aceitou que ele fosse para o dela. Gambit estava preocupado, Rogue ficara calada em toda a viagem e ele se sentia impotente, por não saber o que estava acontecendo com ela, não sabia como ajudá-la.

Após ter tomado banho e vestido suas próprias roupas, Rogue deitou-se no meio da cama, ainda com os cabelos molhados, olhando fixamente para a parede. Estava pensando... pensando sobre o que ela havia feito durante os anos, todos os erros que cometera mesmo tão jovem. Sua bagagem de arrependimentos era enorme, principalmente para uma garota de apenas 20 anos.

Ouviu batidas leves na porta, mas não respondeu. Não se moveu, nem mesmo quando a porta se abriu com um rangido suave. Sentiu um peso leve ao seu lado e uma mão acariciando seus cabelos. Ergueu a cabeça fitando os olhos verde escuros de Logan, ele a olhava com aquele olhar cúmplice, que Rogue já estava habituada a ver. Passou os dedos pelo rosto dela, e apenas neste momento Rogue percebeu que estava chorando.

"Eu não me lembro Logan". Ela admitiu em um sussurro. "Nada faz sentido em minha mente, e isso me assusta."

Rogue colocou a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto Logan acariciava seus cabelos, não falaram mais nada. Raramente precisavam de palavras. O silêncio permaneceu até que Logan o quebrasse.

" Vem comigo guria". Ele levantou da cama, puxando Rogue pela mão.

Ela olhou interrogativa para ele.

"Aonde você vai?"

" Nós vamos". Ele a corrigiu. "Quero que venha comigo."

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia". Ela murmurou olhando para si mesma. Suas pernas estavam quase que completamente expostas pelo short curto e colado que usava. Sua regata de um tecido fino, também não era exatamente apropriada para sair.

Logan revirou os olhos, pegando-a no colo a força, e levando-a em direção a porta. Rogue deu um gritinho estapeando ele, tentando se soltar. Logan riu enquanto se esquivava dos tapas.

"Me deixe ao menos vestir outra roupa". Ela protestou.

"Não. Eu estou todo coberto, então não há perigo e, além disso", ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela, " não é todo dia que vejo tanto de você à mostra guria."

"Logan!". Ela protestou corada.

Ele apenas continuou rindo, levando-a no colo até o corredor. Rogue desceu do colo dele, mas ele continuou segurando seu pulso. Remy, que não havia parado de observá-la ao longe, ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a cena.

"Aonde você vai _chere?_"

"Não sei. O Logan não quer me dizer!". Ela reclamou.

Remy estudou sua expressão. Ela estava falando novamente o que era um bom sinal, os olhos dela continuavam sem foco, o que era um mau sinal. Talvez Logan soubesse o que fazer para ajudá-la, já que eram tão parecidos. Remy tentou segurar o ciúme que ameaçava dominá-lo, pelo bem estar de Rogue. Mas ver os dois saindo juntos era quase impossível, principalmente ao notar como Rogue estava vestida. _Mon Dieu!_ Era completamente impossível entender como a vida podia ser tão irônica. Rogue era a coisa mais linda de se olhar, não existia homem que não se encantaria e a desejaria. Mas seu toque era mortal para a maioria das pessoas, e infelizmente Remy se enquadrava no padrão geral. A voz de Logan o tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Não se preocupe francês. Ela está em boas mãos, mais tarde eu a devolvo para você. "

Saiu arrastando Rogue, antes que ela tivesse tempo de falar qualquer coisa para Remy. Ela apenas acenou entrando na garagem.

Gambit ficou quieto, assistindo o debate dos dois que estavam em frente à moto de Logan.

"Suba."

Rogue o olhou sem entender.

"Logan...". Ela começou a argumentar, mas ele a cortou impaciente.

"Cale a boca e sobe logo guria!"

Ela amarrou a cara.

"Odeio quando me trata como criança! Aonde nós vamos?"

"Vou te mostrar como eu voo". Ele disse estendendo um capacete para ela e lançando um olhar para o corpo exposto de Rogue. A noite estava fria, principalmente para sair de moto em alta velocidade, entregou sua jaqueta de couro para que ela vestisse. Ela começou a reclamar, mas sabendo que não ganharia uma discussão com o Logan, simplesmente deu de ombros e vestiu.

Rogue subiu na moto, passando os braços na cintura dele, sem segurar apertado demais. Logan deu a partida e a moto ganhou vida. A adrenalina de Rogue aumentando a cada segundo.

"Pronta?"

"E eu tenho alguma escolha?"

"Não". Ele acelerou ganhando cada vez mais velocidade. Os fios dos cabelos de Rogue, que escapavam do capacete, ricocheteavam ao vento. Ela sorriu.

Não era como voar. Mas tinha suas vantagens, já que a adrenalina de estar dependendo totalmente de Logan era enorme, ele estava no comando e ela confiava plenamente nele, firmou ainda mais o aperto na cintura dele.

Sentindo o cheiro das emoções da guria, que finalmente sobressaíam novamente, Logan continuou acelerando. Os dois rodaram por horas em velocidade absurda, e só pararam depois que Logan se convenceu que a mente de Rogue já havia saído do estupor. Voltaram para a mansão. Rogue saltou graciosamente da moto e tirou o capacete sacudindo os cabelos. Sorriu para Logan.

"Sente-se melhor guria?"

Ela assentiu.

"Obrigada docinho. Eu precisava disso... eu precisava..."

"Sentir novamente". Ele a cortou.

"Exatamente. Eu não estava sentindo absolutamente nada... não sei explicar..."

"Não precisa explicar guria. Eu sei como se sente, e sei como é perder alguém."

Ela olhou intensamente para ele, com a mesma determinação de sempre.

"Foi a minha mãe". Ela murmurou. "Eu não sei o que eles queriam com ela, não sei o que queriam comigo. Mas eu vou descobrir."

Logan olhou-a atentamente.

"O que quer dizer com isso guria?"

"Quanto saí da mansão e voltei para minha casa, fui seqüestrada. Não sei o motivo, porque eu fugi sem investigar, e não havia mesmo pensado muito no assunto até agora. Mas a minha mãe foi morta, e eu preciso descobrir se os fatos estão ligados de alguma maneira. Preciso saber o que querem de mim, e por que fizeram isso com ela."

Ele a puxou contra si.

"Não faça nenhuma besteira guria. Não esqueça que não está sozinha."

"Eu sei". Ela murmurou. "E não vou esquecer. Ah não se preocupe com o que estou dizendo. Esqueça isso, nem eu sei direito o que está passando pela minha mente _sugah_. Preciso de uma boa noite de sono." Ela deu um beijo na cabeça de Logan e entrou no instituto. Logan ficou pensando nas coisas que ela disse e ponderando como vigiá-la discretamente. Mas sutileza não era seu forte, então teria de recorrer a alguém que se encaixava no perfil. Logan sorriu ao sentir um cheiro familiar que lhe deu uma idéia.

"Vamos, saia daí cajun, eu sei que você está xeretando."

Gambit apareceu oferecendo um meio sorriso a Logan, nem um pouco envergonhado por ter sido pego espiando.

"Acabei de chegar. Estava apenas observando _mon ami."_

"Ótimo. Na verdade queria mesmo falar com você."

Remy cruzou os braços, esperando o possível sermão que viria de Wolverine.

"Quero que fique de olho na guria. Não saia da cola dela, mas não a deixe perceber que você a está colocando sob uma lupa, entendeu?"

Gambit assentiu preocupado.

"Do que você desconfia?"

"Não sei bem. Mas ela está muito confusa, tenho medo que ela saia por aí fazendo loucuras. Ela acabou de perder a mãe e se sente culpada por isso."

Gambit arregalou os olhos.

"Porque ela _non_ me disse? Se ela _non_ confiar em mim fica difícil ajudar."

"Não é questão de confiança. Rogue gosta de guardar as coisas para si mesma. Ela tem extintos solitários, você precisa ter paciência."

Remy assentiu.

"Sou a imagem da calma _mon ami_."

"Ela vai tentar afastar você."

"Ela _non_ vai se livrar de mim facilmente. Vou cuidar dela."

Logan bufou impaciente.

"Já ouvi isso antes."

"_Je non_ sou o Bobby. Disse _isse_ a Rogue e agora digo a você. O que sinto por ela _non_ é superficial. Ela está segura em meus braços."

"Espero que seja verdade Gambit."

Logan deu as costas para Remy, acendeu um cigarro e ficou olhando para cima. Gambit voltou para dentro da mansão atrás de Rogue.

**-XxxX-**

Remy abriu cautelosamente a porta do quarto de Rogue. Ela estava sentada na cama, as pernas cruzadas, olhando pela janela. Os olhos estavam novamente sem foco, Gambit ficou inquieto.

"Posso entrar _chere?_"

"Você já entrou Remy". Ela murmurou virando-se para ele.

"O que está havendo Rogue? Por que _non_ conversa comigo?"

"Talvez eu não tenha nada a dizer. Talvez eu esteja cansada de fingir que posso me relacionar com alguém, talvez eu não queira. Você já pensou nisso?"

Gambit continuou olhando-a com o rosto calmo.

"_Non. Non_ acredito nisso _chere_. Você está cansada sim, e magoada também, mas quer estar comigo e quer se sentir amada."

"Isso é fruto da sua imaginação. Você se interessa por mim, apenas porque eu represento tudo o que você nunca poderá ter. Eu sou uma tortura lenta e angustiante."

"Você me tocou de outras formas _chere._"

"Meu toque é venenoso Remy."

"Já falamos sobre isso. _Non_ deve se sentir culpada pelo que você é..."

"Não apenas o meu toque físico. Todas as pessoas que eu amo estão sempre se machucando. É isso que eu sou, e o que faço. Eu sou uma vampira psíquica, sugo almas até secar, sou destinada a vagar sozinha pelo mundo."

"Isso _non_ é verdade. Todos nós cometemos erros e acidentes acontecem, você está falando assim, porque _non_ está raciocinando direito, está presa dentro da sua dor."

"Já pensou como seria mais fácil Remy? Há tantas garotas bonitas por aí, que com certeza não resistiriam a você. Eu sei como é olhar e não poder tocar, e estou presa a isso para o resto dos meus dias, mas você tem escolha. Escolha uma vida tátil, seja feliz e esqueça-se de mim."

"Mais fácil não quer dizer melhor _chere_. Nós dois fomos feitos para ficar juntos, e você sabe disso. Temos os nossos problemas, mas _non_ trocaria você nem por um milhão de garotas bonitas. Eu fiz minha escolha Rogue. Escolhi estar com você."

"Por que dificultar as coisas? Sua vida seria muito melhor sem mim."

"Poderia ser mais fácil. Mas _non_ seria muito uma vida, você é minha vida Rogue."

Ele se aproximou dela, tocando seu rosto com uma das mãos enluvadas.

"Sei o que está tentando fazer. Mas _non_ vou deixar que me empurre para longe. Nem hoje nem nunca! Eu vou ficar com você. Não importa o que fale ou faça, eu estarei aqui."

Lágrimas percorreram seu rosto pálido, por que ele tinha que ser tão... tão... Remy?

"Por que Remy? Por que está fazendo isso por mim? Por que não foge como todos os outros?"

"Porque _je t´aime_ Rogue."

Ela arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, enquanto o fluxo de lágrimas aumentava.

Gambit a puxou para um abraço e ela aceitou enterrando o rosto no casaco dele, sentindo o cheiro de perfume e cigarro tão característico de Remy. E naquela hora ela sabia que não importava seus poderes, seus traumas e medos. Ela pertencia a Gambit e ele a pertencia desde sempre, ele tinha razão, eles eram feitos para estar juntos e nem mesmo Rogue, com toda sua insegurança e auto-piedade, ou Remy com seu caráter mulherengo e auto-ódio, poderiam afastar um ao outro. Porque por mais que fugissem, eles sempre se esbarrariam no caminho, como sempre acontecia.

Rogue ergueu a cabeça para olhar o rosto extraordinário dele. Ergueu as mãos nuas aproximando-as dele, mas Remy não se afastou. Continuou sustentando o olhar dela sem medo. Ela afagou os cabelos dele, vendo-o fechar os olhos vermelhos. Rogue sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade.

"Hey gatinho, ainda tem lugar para mim no seu quarto?"

Ele sorriu largamente e abriu os olhos.

"Sempre _chere._"

"Então eu vou me vestir e você me espera na cozinha."

"Por que na cozinha?"

"Porque estou com fome!". Ela reclamou. "E enquanto eu me troco, você vai fazer um sanduíche para mim."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu seu melhor sorriso de canto.

"Faço o que você quiser _ma chere."_

"Ah eu sei disso, você não me nega nada se eu pedir com jeitinho". Ela brincou se aproximando dele. Remy percorreu os olhos pelo corpo dela e sorriu.

"Tem certeza que quer se trocar _chere_? Gambit gosta do que vê."

"Gambit não perde a oportunidade de fazer gracinhas". Ela retrucou revirando os olhos.

Ele deu de ombros.

"E _non_ é isso que você mais gosta em mim _chere?"_

"Convencido!"

"Fico feliz por você estar melhor _mon amour."_

"E eu fico feliz por você estar aqui comigo". Ela sorriu e ele também.

"_Non_ importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei aqui com você."

"E eu também Remy. Sempre estarei aqui por você, quero que saiba disso. Você é muito importante para mim."

Rogue voltou para o próprio quarto para vestir-se, enquanto Remy ia até a cozinha, preparar o lanche que ela havia pedido. Ele sabia que Rogue não era boa em demonstrar sentimentos, e nunca havia dito eu te amo. Mas ele via no fundo de seus olhos todos os seus sentimentos, e eram o suficiente para encorajá-lo a nunca desistir dela. Ela realmente o amava também, e enfrentariam qualquer coisa juntos.

**-XxxX-**

Muito obrigada por estarem favoritando a fic, vocês fazem o meu dia é sério *-*

**ViviLeBeu**: Que bom que você gostou do Campbell eu o amo também. O mistério vai demorar um pouco para se revelar. Muito obrigada pela review (:

**Estrela**: Remy com ciúmes é tudo de bom *-*. Obrigada pela consultoria, betagem e comentários fofos. A fic agradece e essa autora maluca também hahahaha. Obrigada por tudo gêmea (:

Beijinhos e até a próxima

;*


	13. Chapter 13

Gambit acordou no meio da noite com a voz de Rogue. Ela se mexia na cama inquieta e murmurava palavras ininteligíveis, algumas em línguas que ele não conhecia.

"Rogue". Ele a sacudiu levemente, mas ela não se moveu. Remy colocou mais força e ainda nada.

"Vamos lá _chere_, isso _non_ é engraçado". Ele sentou-se na cama, segurando Rogue sentada também, e a sacudiu fortemente. Desta vez ela abriu os olhos, olhando para ele aterrorizada. Remy segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, aliviado por ela ter acordado.

"Está tudo _bien_ _chere_?"

Rogue arfou olhando nos olhos dele.

"Foi só um sonho". Ela sussurrou.

"Acalme-se _chere_, Gambit está aqui."

Ela abraçou Remy ofegante. O corpo dela estava trêmulo e a respiração irregular. Remy afagou as costas dela tentando acalmá-la. Quando sua respiração se normalizou, Gambit a deitou novamente abraçando-a apertado, ergueu o rosto de Rogue com uma de suas mãos, para encontrar seus olhos. Os olhos verdes continuavam assustados.

"O que houve _chere_?"

"Nada, só um pesadelo". Ela murmurou.

"Os pesadelos voltaram? Já falou com o professor sobre isso?"

"Foi só um pesadelo desta vez Remy, não é nada demais."

"Só um pesadelo comum? Tem certeza Rogue?"

"Sim."

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Estou com sono."

"Durma novamente _chere,_ eu estou aqui."

Ela sorriu e adormeceu, a respiração ritmada. Gambit, porém ficou acordado por mais tempo, pensando no que poderia tê-la assustado tanto.

Na manhã seguinte, Rogue acordou antes de Remy. Ele estava em um sono profundo, o que indicava que ele não dormira bem naquela noite. Então ela levantou-se vagarosamente, para não acordá-lo, e voltou ao seu quarto para se vestir.

Foi até a cozinha para tomar café, mas foi interceptada por Bobby. Ele estava procurando-a para avisar que o professor precisava falar com ela. Rogue assentiu sem dizer uma palavra, caminhando ao lado dele até a sala do professor.

**-XxxxX-**

Remy acordou ao sentir uma mão coberta e delicada acariciando seu rosto. Sorriu ainda com os olhos fechados, e puxou a mão da garota depositando um beijo.

"_Non_ há melhor maneira de acordar _chere_, quem sabe isso vire hábito?"

"Bem que você gostaria dorminhoco". Ela retrucou afagando os cabelos dele com a outra mão, ele sorriu novamente.

"Que horas são _chere_?"

"Quase nove horas. Você estava tão cansado que dormiu como uma pedra."

Ele abriu os olhos para olhá-la. Ela estava com o uniforme x-men, e os cabelos presos. Remy franziu o cenho.

"Vai sair em missão?"

"Sim, não é nada demais, só uma missão de reconhecimento, estarei de volta em algumas horas."

"Você vai sozinha?"

"Não. O Bobby também vai."

Ele fechou a cara e empurrou a mão dela.

"Vocês dois vão juntos e sozinhos?"

Rogue revirou os olhos.

"Não começa Remy. É só uma missão..."

"E por que vocês dois vão juntos? Se é só uma missão de reconhecimento, por que ele _non_ vai sozinho?"

"Eu não sei". Ela deu de ombros. "Ele foi nomeado para cumprir a missão e me pediu para acompanhá-lo..."

"E é claro que você aceitou _non chere_? Como poderia perder a oportunidade de estar a sós com ele?"

"Não diga besteiras Gambit. Eu vou apenas como apoio..."

"É imagino mesmo o quanto vocês vão se apoiar". Ele retrucou irônico.

"Dê um tempo Remy". Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar. "Eu não quero sair irritada com você..."

"Pois eu sim. _Non_ seja dramática _chere,_ _non_ é como se você estivesse correndo perigo. É só uma missão de reconhecimento, com seu amado Ice bobo..."

"Você está sendo ridículo Remy!"

"Por que você disse sim Rogue?"

"Eu não posso recusar um pedido de ajuda de um colega de equipe..."

"Acontece que _non_ é só um colega de equipe. É o seu ex namorado Rogue_, mon Dieu! _Você _non_ pode ser ingênua a ponto de acreditar que ele não sente mais nada por você."

"Ele me traiu Gambit, já não sente nada por mim há muito tempo!"

"Sim, e apesar disso você o perdoou e está indo com ele. Como você é boazinha!". Ele disse sarcástico. "Você _non_ compartilha nada comigo Rogue. Seu nome verdadeiro você divide com Logan e seu coração você abre para Bobby. Pois que sejam felizes juntos, mas não espere fidelidade. Você sabe, não é qualquer homem que é forte o suficiente para lhe dar com uma mulher que _non_ pode tocar, e ele já provou que gosta de rolar na cama com as garotas que namora."

Rogue recuou como se tivesse levado um tapa. Não esperava que o ciúme dele chegasse a esse ponto, aquilo doeu. Muito.

"Como quiser Gambit."

Vampira foi saindo do quarto, decidida a não deixar que as lágrimas levassem a melhor sobre ela. Abriu a porta lançando um olhar breve a ele. O rosto de Gambit estava inexpressivo e gélido, mas seus olhos vermelhos queimavam com uma raiva que ela já estava habituada a ver em outras pessoas, mas não em Gambit, não direcionada a ela. Rogue saiu fechando a porta silenciosamente e indo ao encontro de Bobby, para cumprir a maldita missão, que causara tantos problemas para ela antes mesmo de começar.

Kitty estava na porta do jato ao lado de Bobby, beijou-o desesperadamente ao ver Rogue chegando. Esta simplesmente revirou os olhos, entrando no jato e começando a prepará-lo para a decolagem. Bobby apareceu alguns segundos depois, olhando-a constrangido pela atitude de Kitty.

"Desculpe por isso Rogue, eu não sei o que deu nela."

Rogue apenas deu de ombros, ela não dava a mínima para o que Bobby fazia ou deixava de fazer com Kitty. Não era mais problema dela.

"Fico feliz por você ter aceitado vir comigo."

Ela continuou em silêncio.

"Precisava mesmo falar com você, nós não conversamos depois que..."

Rogue o interrompeu impaciente.

"Não temos nada para falar, a não ser que seja sobre a missão. Nós somos simplesmente colegas de equipe trabalhando, então não fantasie a respeito."

"Mas eu achei que você aceitou vir comigo, porque iria me dar uma chance de explicar o que houve."

"Eu aceitei vir com você, porque não negaria ajuda a qualquer pessoa, x-men ou não, e você sabe disso. Não quero falar sobre o que houve entre nós e não acho que haja algo a ser explicado."

"Perdoe-me Rogue, eu fui fraco..."

Ela o interrompeu novamente.

"Poupe-me Bobby! Já disse que não quero e não preciso de explicações. Eu não tenho nada a dizer e nada a ouvir sobre esse assunto, eu sei os motivos que o levaram a me trair e não é como se eu me importasse. Essa conversa é perda de tempo."

"Mas eu ainda amo você Rogue! E se você me ouvir por um instante..."

"Não vou ouvir você agora, nem nunca Bobby. O que você fez doeu, porque eu havia confiado em você, e você traiu minha confiança, mas nunca passou disso. Eu não te amo e nunca te amei realmente Bobby. Espero que você seja feliz com a Kitty ou com quem você escolher, mas não comigo. Somos apenas companheiros então, por favor, não misture as coisas."

Bobby continuou olhando-a incrédulo, mas não disse nada durante o resto da viagem, deixando Rogue em paz com seus pensamentos. Ela estava zangada com a audácia de Bobby, e por ele ter conseguido destruir sua tranquilidade com Remy.

Gambit, apesar das palavras afiadas que a magoaram, estava certo. Bobby queria mesmo atormentá-la a respeito de uma reconciliação impossível, mas o que a deixava mais chateada com Remy, é que ele não entendia que não havia motivos para desconfiar dela. Rogue não ansiava estar fisicamente com ninguém além dele. Ela nunca fazia cobranças, nem exigia nada dele. Mesmo tendo tocado-o uma vez e sentido o que ele sentia, Rogue não trouxe suas memórias à tona, e nem exigiu que ele lhe contasse algo sobre seu passado, pois respeitava o tempo dele e o que ele queria compartilhar com ela. Mas ele não pensava da mesma forma. Será que era tão difícil compreender que ela não queria lembrar-se do próprio nome? Ela estivera mais confortável sendo Rogue, havia decidido deixar a Anna Marie para trás. O que mais queria era esquecer tudo o que passou e todos os erros que cometera como Marie, e isso não tinha nada a ver com ele.

Amava Remy e queria estar com ele, mas para ele isso não era o bastante. Suspirou triste, preparando o jato para a aterrissagem, agora deveria focar-se na missão e deixar os problemas pessoais para resolver ao chegar em casa.

**-XxxX-**

Já estava anoitecendo, e a irritação de Gambit não havia se aplacado. Na verdade ele ficava mais nervoso a cada momento, tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo entre Rogue e Bobby. A missão de algumas horas de Rogue, já havia durado o dia todo e nem sinal deles. Pelo jeito o palpite de Remy estava certo e eles tinham mesmo muito que conversar.

Gambit não era idiota, já havia notado os olhares que Bobby sempre lançava a ela, Rogue aparentemente não percebia nada, mas não havia como ignorar o fato que ele foi namorado dela.

E também havia Logan, zombando sempre dele chamando-a de Mah, em alusão ao seu nome verdadeiro desconhecido a Gambit. Ele não sabia o nome da própria namorada, e se sentia traído.

Resolveu se distrair da única forma que sempre havia feito. Gambit tomou um banho, vestiu suas melhores roupas e saiu para curtir a noite. Logan o observava de longe, um pouco irritado, ao perceber que ele estava aproveitando a saída da guria para farrear. Mas percebeu que ele estava de mau humor e entendeu o motivo. Ele também não gostava da idéia de ver Rogue em missão com o picolé, mas achava que Gambit estava exagerando. Rogue já havia deixado claro, com palavras e também com atitudes, que não se interessava mais por Bobby. Mas talvez Logan percebesse porque a conhecia demais, ela deveria se esforçar em ser mais clara com Gambit, até que ele a conhecesse o suficiente para não precisar de palavras. Iria falar com ela a respeito quando retornasse.

**-XxxxX-**

A simples missão de reconhecimento do professor, havia tido mais contratempos do que o esperado. O grupo de anti-mutantes, que os x-men haviam ido investigar, estavam mais preparados do que qualquer outro, dando trabalho de sobra para Rogue e Bobby. Mas apesar da desvantagem numérica, eles estavam conseguindo uma luta equilibrada. Até que aconteceu.

Rogue sentiu uma onda forte de tontura abatê-la e se distraiu por um instante. Foi o suficiente para que o último inimigo restante aproveitasse de sua situação e a atingisse. Ela caiu no lago, mas Bobby não chegou a se preocupar, já que isso não era nada para a invulnerabilidade dela. Porém começou a estranhar quando ela não voltou à superfície. Bobby abateu o inimigo e correu até o lago ao encontro de Rogue. Ela estava imóvel, sem uma das mangas de seu uniforme e uma de suas luvas, com a cabeça entre as mãos e os olhos fechados apertados. Ele a tirou de lá, a deitando na grama, aliviado por ela não ter se afogado. Rogue rolou para o lado gritando e segurando os cabelos.

Ele tentou se aproximar dela, chamando-a hesitante e ela abriu os olhos, encontrando os dele. Os olhos de Rogue passaram do verde para o castanho, enquanto ela sustentava o olhar de Bobby. Seus olhos se fecharam novamente e ela não se moveu mais. Bobby a pegou no colo desesperado e correu até o jato, se fosse rápido chegariam ao instituto ainda esta noite e Jean poderia ver o que estava havendo com ela.

**-XxxxX- **

Logan andava de um lado para outro ansioso. Eles estavam demorando muito além do previsto, devia ter acontecido alguma coisa. Por mais que ele devesse estar tranquilo, por não sentir nenhuma emoção forte vinda da guria, isso o causava justamente o oposto. Há algum tempo sentiu a adrenalina leve de luta, que estava habituado a sentir vindo dela, Rogue adorava uma boa briga. Mas então não sentia mais nada, como se a mente dela estivesse apagada ou inexistente. Logan estremeceu tentando não pensar nisso. Ficou aliviado ao ver o jato se aproximando. Cruzou os braços esperando ver Rogue sair de lá e vir ao seu encontro, mas quando a porta se abriu ele não viu o que esperava.

Bobby desceu com Rogue nos braços. Ela estava encharcada, alguns fios dos cabelos molhados colados ao seu rosto pálido, seus lábios estavam azulados e seu rosto estava inerte.

Logan gritou. Não sabia se estava gritando com Bobby, que havia deixado algo acontecer com ela, consigo mesmo, por tê-la deixado ir, ou com ela, por ter se ferido tão gravemente.

Apenas sabia que precisava gritar, porque aquilo estava errado. Não poderia estar acontecendo. Não com ela. Não com sua Marie.

"NÃO". Logan correu até Bobby tomando Rogue de seus braços. Tudo o que ele podia pensar é que a mente dela estava completamente inativa, apesar dos sinais vitais fracos que ainda existiam em seu corpo.

"Anda guria. Abra os olhos". Ele pediu, afastando os cabelos molhados de seu rosto, com a mão enluvada. Ela não se movia. Logan tirou sua mão do rosto dela e virou-se para Bobby. Segurou-o pela gola do uniforme com a mão livre e o sacudiu.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?". Rosnou furiosamente.

Bobby ficou olhando aterrorizado para Wolverine, mas não disse nada. Logan tirou as garras da mão que segurava o colarinho dele. Elas contornaram perigosamente o rosto do garoto.

"Se não disser por bem, vou arrancar de você."

"LOGAN PARE!". Jean segurou a mão de Logan com seu poder, impedindo que ele ferisse Bobby.

Seus gritos atraíram os outros mutantes, e em alguns minutos, todos os x-men que estavam na mansão olhavam perplexos para Wolverine, Rogue e Bobby, conversando entre si em um burburinho escandaloso, que apenas aumentava ao ver o desespero de Wolverine.

Logan retraiu as garras e jogou Bobby no chão, voltando-se para Jean.

"Ela não acorda Jean."

"Acalme-se. O que houve Bobby?". Jean olhou docemente para o garoto, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Eu não sei. Ela não se machucou, mas começou a gritar e ficou inconsciente."

Jean assentiu se aproximando de Logan. Colocou as mãos em torno da cabeça da garota inconsciente e fechou os olhos. Ela já havia percebido antes que a mente de Rogue era confusa e fragmentada, havia pedaços de memórias de inúmeras pessoas, mas o que ela viu ao entrar ali, agora se resumia em apenas uma palavra: caos. Era tudo uma bagunça, pessoas lutando entre si dentro das inúmeras divisões de sua mente. Jean sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer em breve, mas isso não servia de muito consolo. Em meio a tantas pessoas, ela não conseguia localizar Rogue.

Uma onda de força a empurrou da mente de Rogue, suas defesas mentais estavam agindo. Jean cambaleou sendo amparada por Scott. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou um pouco desnorteada para Logan e Rogue, sem saber qual atitude tomar.

"VAMOS JEAN, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA". Logan gritou impaciente.

Scott passou o braço na cintura da namorada, olhando para Logan e Rogue em seus braços.

"Acalme-se Wolverine..." Ele começou, mas Logan o cortou, não estava com paciência para ouvi-lo.

"Vai se foder quatro olhos! Não estou falando com você. Anda Jean, você é médica, então haja."

"Logan". Jean começou hesitante. "Não há nada que eu possa fazer..."

"NÃO, NÃO!" Logan apertou Rogue com força contra si. "Ela vai ficar bem Jean, diga que ela vai ficar bem."

"Sinto muito". Ela sussurrou.

"NÃO! Tem que haver alguma coisa a ser feita". Logan tirou a luva, levando a mão ao rosto dela. Jean parou sua mão antes que tocasse Rogue.

"Solte-me Jean". Ele rosnou.

"Logan, o verdadeiro problema é a mente dela. Se você fizer isso, apenas vai piorar a situação, por favor, não interfira."

"Então me explique que porra é essa". Ele olhou ansioso para o rosto inexpressivo de Rogue, sua visão estava ficando turva, Logan passou agressivamente uma de suas mãos nos olhos, arrancando a umidade que nublava sua visão.

**-XxxX-**

Gambit havia chegado há apenas alguns minutos, quando ouviu os gritos de Wolverine. Correu até a garagem, já que sua voz estava vindo de lá, e ao entrar no cômodo, surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de pessoas aglomeradas em volta de Logan. Gambit viu uma mão de uma palidez fantasmagórica, pendendo dos braços de Wolverine. Iceman estava ao lado de Storm encharcado e com o rosto alarmado, assim como todos eles. Remy sentiu o frio envolvê-lo, enquanto começava a entender o que estava acontecendo.

"O que aconteceu? Onde está Rogue?". Sua voz saiu quebrada, tudo que ele queria era que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido. Um pesadelo fruto de sua imaginação hiperativa, e da culpa que sentia por ter discutido com Rogue. Porém ao som de sua voz todos se calaram.

"Bobby, Onde está Rogue?". Ele repetiu. Todos continuaram em silêncio, mas abriram espaço dando a Remy total visibilidade de Logan. Ele estava parado, olhando fixamente para a garota encharcada e pálida, aparentemente morta em seus braços.

"Rogue!". Ele tentou gritar, mas sua voz saiu um sussurro.

"Leve-a para dentro Logan, vamos avaliar melhor a situação". A voz de Jean soou grave novamente em meio ao silêncio pesado.

Logan entrou rápido, seguindo Jean e passando por Gambit, que continuava sem ação. A única coisa que passava por sua mente era que a pessoa que ele mais amava, o centro de seu mundo, estava morrendo. E ele não tinha tido tempo de se reconciliar, toda a discussão dos dois parecia tão boba e sem importância, frente ao que estava acontecendo agora. Gambit se recuperou de choque inicial e correu desesperado atrás de Wolverine.

Logan colocou Rogue deitada na mesa fria, em que ele já estivera tantas vezes antes. Jean ligou os aparelhos nela e monitorou o seu estado. Seus temores foram confirmados.

"Ela está em coma."

Logan fechou os olhos apertados.

"Preciso de respostas Jean."

"A mente de Rogue está sempre cheia, já que todas as pessoas que ela toca continuam lá dentro. Cada vez que ela toca em alguém, sua mente se divide em mais um fragmento com as memórias e a personalidade da pessoa em questão, mas ela absorve apenas parte das lembranças e o mesmo acontece com a personalidade. Algumas das pessoas que ela absorveu lutam pelo controle do seu corpo, e Rogue perdeu a batalha. Eu não consigo encontrá-la."

Logan respirou fundo aproximando-se de Rogue, acariciando seus cabelos com carinho.

"Mas não podemos fazer nada para ajudar? Vamos simplesmente desistir, como se ela estivesse morta?". Jubilee reclamou chorosa.

"Ela precisa resolver isso sozinha, infelizmente não podemos ajudá-la". Jean tentou tocar o ombro da garota, que desviou de seu toque e virou-se zangada para Jean.

"Isso não é justo!". Ela enfrentou Jean com a voz desafiadora. "Rogue ajudou a todos nós sempre que pode, eu não vou desistir dela também. Ela precisa de ajuda."

"Tudo que ela precisa é de tempo". Ciclope tentou amenizar a situação.

"Tempo é a única coisa que ela não tem, _mon ami_". Todos se viraram para Gambit, que não havia falado nada até o momento. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta e não tirou os olhos de Rogue nem para responder Scott.

"É uma batalha que ela tem de enfrentar sozinha". Jean concluiu saindo do lugar, tocou o ombro de Logan ao passar. Ele retribuiu apertando a mão dela, em um pedido silencioso de desculpas, por ter explodido mais cedo.

Todos saíram do lugar, com exceção de Logan e Gambit, que mantinham um silêncio profundo e a atenção completamente voltada à garota inconsciente. Seus sinais vitais estavam fracos e ela não apresentava qualquer sinal de melhora ou qualquer reação, que desse esperanças de sua recuperação. Logan sentou-se na cadeira, afagando seus cabelos o tempo todo, não deixava que ninguém, além de Jean ou Fera, se aproximasse dela, nem mesmo Gambit. Ambos passaram o resto da noite e o dia seguinte ao lado da mulher que amavam. Havia apenas uma vida em jogo naquele lugar, mas duas se dilacerando ao seu lado.

Três dias se passaram sem que houvesse qualquer alteração no quadro de Rogue. Logan não saiu do lado dela e Gambit continuava sentado em um canto da parede observando o amor de sua vida. Jean já estava perdendo as esperanças quanto à recuperação de Rogue.

"Vamos guria, você não pode me deixar. Estivemos sempre juntos na estrada lembra? Você não pode ir sem mim. Eu não vou deixá-la ir sua guria teimosa, atrevida e irritante". Ele se inclinou beijando os cabelos dela. "Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. A única pessoa que tenho... Merda guria olhe para mim". Sua voz estava grossa, passou a mão no rosto enxugando algo molhado que estava ali. Logan levantou-se irritado chutando a cadeira. Gambit colocou uma mão em seu ombro, em um gesto de conforto, mas ele a empurrou rudemente.

"Vai se foder francês". Ele rosnou. "Não preciso do seu consolo, não preciso de ninguém. Nunca precisei antes". Saiu do lugar batendo a porta com força. Gambit suspirou se aproximando de Rogue.

"Hey _chere_, descobrimos o ponto fraco do velhote e acho que é você". Ele murmurou suavemente, passando a mão enluvada pelo rosto inerte de Rogue.

"Olha só para você _chere. _Eu saí para me distrair, mas você _non_ saia da minha cabeça. Então voltei arrependido, querendo me desculpar com você, mas você já tinha me deixado. Eu fui irracional deixando que o ciúme me cegasse e quebrei a promessa que havia feito a você. Disse que _non_ deixaria nada te acontecer, que estaria segura em meus braços, mas agora tudo _isse_ parecem palavras vazias. Você também disse Rogue, que estaria aqui comigo por mim. _Non_ posso aceitar _isse_, você vai viver _chere_, porque é o meu universo, o centro do meu mundo e nada faz sentido sem você. Eu amo tanto você, da forma que nunca amei ninguém antes. Lute _chere_, lute por você, lute por nós dois. Eu vou estar aqui ao seu lado, que é o meu lugar."

As lágrimas de Remy caíram no rosto inerte de Rogue, sua mão tocou a dela e houve uma pequena mudança nas máquinas, que monitoravam seus batimentos cardíacos.

"Você pode me ouvir _chere_?"

Ela apertou a mão dele levemente.

Dentro de sua mente ela estava presa. Encurralada por centenas de pessoas que se aproximavam dela ameaçadoramente.

Rogue tremia tentando afastar-se, mas estava cercada por todos os lados, a batalha estava perdida. Colocou o rosto entre as mãos, encolhendo-se no chão e chorando desesperadamente, suas forças se esvaindo, estava a ponto de desistir.

Mas lembrar de seus amigos lhe impulsionava a lutar para reaver o controle de si mesma. Logan ficaria completamente só sem ela, por mais que Rogue fosse uma confusão sem tamanho, ela sempre podia ajudar seus amigos, eles precisavam dela.

Ela havia prometido que não abandonaria Remy. Não podia deixá-lo para trás, eles tinham muito que viver juntos, isso não acabava aqui. Rogue levantou cerrando os punhos e secou as lágrimas, se virando para enfrentar os outros que a ameaçavam, ela não teria medo. Nunca se importou com a desvantagem numérica. Sorriu levemente indo voando ao encontro deles, pronta para lutar.

**-XxxxX-**

Logan havia retornado quase que imediatamente, após deixar Rogue. Mas parou na porta ouvindo as coisas que Gambit dizia para ela. O amor verdadeiro, Logan sabia, era algo muito raro de se encontrar. As chances de um homem como Gambit derramar lágrimas por uma mulher eram quase nulas. Logan sempre pensou que cafajestes sempre seriam cafajestes, sendo ele mesmo e Gambit um exemplo fiel disso.

Porém o cajun havia realmente apresentado sinais de mudança e Logan agora entendia por que. Se havia alguém que pudesse mudar qualquer um, este alguém era Rogue. Ela o havia mudado e aparentemente fez a sua mágica com Gambit também. Era irônico que ela talvez não vivesse para presenciar isso. Logan cerrou os dentes olhando para o rosto dela, quando ouviu um aumento em seus batimentos cardíacos, não precisava de uma porra de uma máquina idiota para lhe mostrar isso, e viu a mão dela mover-se contra a de Gambit. Logan sentiu a determinação de Rogue em sua mente, ela estava de volta, e estava lutando. Logan não impediu que um sorriso leve e aliviado chegasse a seus lábios.

"Ela vai ficar bem francês."

Remy sobressaltou-se, lançando um olhar desolado a Logan.

"Como você tem tanta certeza disso?"

Logan tocou a própria testa com dois dedos. Remy olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"Você a está sentindo? Ela ainda está aí?"

Logan assentiu.

"E o que está havendo?"

"Ela está lutando. Rogue vai voltar para nós Gambit."

Ambos se olharam em compreensão mútua. Naquele momento não importava os ciúmes, e nem o que Rogue sentia por qualquer um deles. Ela estava voltando e era apenas isso que importava. Para os dois.

**-XxxxX-**

**Estrela**, muito obrigada gêmea beta! Nossa conexão aube me enche de inspiração. Obrigada pelos comentários (:


	14. Chapter 14

Rogue não demonstrou mais nenhum sinal de melhora, após aquele dia. Jean não havia conseguido obter uma localização exata da psique dela, seus sinais vitais estavam estáveis, apesar de sua mente continuar deteriorada.

Jean temia que apesar da luta e dos esforços constantes, Rogue não conseguisse se restabelecer. Olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Logan ao seu lado, ele estava com o olhar fixo em Rogue, sua fisionomia estava cansada e preocupada e havia olheiras embaixo de seus olhos verdes escuros. Gambit não estava muito melhor do que ele, a barba por fazer, o rosto pálido e torturado.

"Vocês precisam descansar." Ela repreendeu suavemente, se virando para os dois.

"Eu estou bem". Logan rosnou.

"_Non_ se preocupe com isso _chere_". Gambit disse simplesmente.

Ela suspirou impaciente.

"Isso é inútil. Olhem para si mesmos, vocês estão esgotados. Não dormem, não se alimentam, estão se destruindo. Acham que Rogue gostaria de vê-los assim? Enquanto ela está lutando lá dentro vocês estão se entregando. Isso não é justo!"

"Me deixe em paz Jean." A voz de Logan saiu ameaçadora, mas não a intimidou. Ela segurou o braço dele e o sacudiu, os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas.

"Não. Eu não suporto ver você assim! Logan eu tenho medo. E se ela não conseguir se recuperar? O que será de você?"

Os olhos de Logan se estreitaram em fendas, enquanto puxava o braço para longe de Jean, porém Gambit, que antes não prestava atenção em nada do que Jean falava, se interessou na conversa naquele momento. Levantou-se de um salto indo ao encontro de Jean.

"O que quer dizer com _i__sse? _Ela está pior?_" _

Jean negou com a cabeça, as lágrimas escorreram por sua face.

"A mente dela está destruída. Estou tentando construir barreiras psíquicas para impedir que os outros cheguem até ela, mas eu não consigo encontrá-la. O professor não volta e eu estou preocupada. Não sei mais o que fazer, ela é minha amiga também e eu não aguento isso! "

Logan abraçou-a em uma tentativa de confortá-la. Não era o mesmo abraço que ele dividia com Rogue, não tinha a mesma afinidade. Apesar de saber que Rogue poderia feri-lo, seja com os próprios poderes naturais ou com sua super força, Logan não tinha medo de tocá-la. Tocar Rogue era natural, abraçá-la afagar seus cabelos. Logan não se sentia desconfortável com demonstrações de afeto da parte dela ou mesmo de demonstrar os próprios sentimentos para com ela. Mas Jean era diferente, ele a abraçava o mais levemente possível, ela era frágil, facilmente quebrável. Rogue não era assim.

"Vamos Jean, vou pegar uma água para você." Logan a levou até a cozinha, lançando um último olhar preocupado a Rogue antes de sair.

Gambit empalideceu. Aproximou-se de Rogue afagando os cabelos dela e inspecionando pela milésima vez o seu estado, aparentemente sem qualquer alteração. O rosto dela continuava pálido, os lábios azulados e os olhos verdes geralmente tão brilhantes e expressivos, estavam fechados.

Abraçou-a com força contra si, lutando com as lágrimas que insistiam em vir a seus olhos.

"O que eu faço sem _vous chere? Je _mesinto vazio, porque você levou meu coração e não posso respirar, porque você é o meu ar! Você _non_ pode acabar aqui _mon amour_. _Non_ sem mim, _non_ deste jeito." Ele fungou, fechando os olhos apertados.

"Droga cajun. Você está me esmagando." Soou a voz rouca e abafada, com o típico sotaque sulista que Remy tanto queria ouvir.

Ele olhou sobressaltado para Rogue, tentando comprovar que não foi uma alucinação. Os olhos verdes dela se abriram lentamente, enquanto ela lançou um sorriso sonolento para ele. Remy abraçou-a novamente, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos e rompendo em lágrimas. Rogue o abraçou de volta com os olhos marejados também, comovida pelo desespero dele.

"Acalme-se amorzinho, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui." Ele a afastou apenas o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos.

"Pensei que nunca mais fosse ver seus olhos abertos. Tive medo que você fosse sem que eu pudesse me desculpar _chere." _

Ela sustentou o olhar dele. Em seus olhos verdes brilhavam uma doçura desconhecida para Gambit. Ela sorriu e afagou os cabelos dele delicadamente, com cuidado para não fazer contato pele a pele, já que suas mãos estavam nuas. Os olhos dele ardiam contra os dela tão cheios de sentimentos, que deixou Rogue momentaneamente sem palavras.

"Eu prometi que estaria aqui para você docinho. E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas." Sua voz ainda estava rouca pela falta de uso.

"GURIA!"

Logan apareceu ao lado de Jean, olhando incrédulo para Rogue. Ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Remy e pulou da cama, correndo desgovernada a encontro de Logan. Ela sentia as pernas fracas, mas isso não a impediu. Atirou-se nos braços dele, enterrando o rosto em sua camisa. Logan a abraçou forte beijando seus cabelos, eufórico e aliviado.

"Como isso é possível?" Jean exclamou incrédula, mas feliz, olhando para a garota.

Logan não se importava em saber como havia acontecido. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de que ela estava acordada e bem.

Apertou o abraço enquanto sentia a felicidade de tê-la de volta. Rogue arfou, tentando se desvencilhar dele, quando o aperto se tornou opressor, suas costelas doeram como ela não se lembrava de sentir a anos.

Logan a soltou rapidamente, mas a segurou novamente pela cintura quando ela cambaleou. Não havia colocado tanta força assim, o que estava havendo com Marie? Gambit foi para o lado dela segurando seu braço e olhando-a preocupado.

"_Chere_, o que houve?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça ainda incapaz de falar. Sentia-se dolorida e isso a assustava. Sabia que Logan não havia abraçado-a com força o suficiente para machucá-la, isso não devia estar acontecendo, não era normal.

"Eu não sei. Eu me sinto estranha, doeu quando Logan me abraçou, mas não era para me sentir assim, já sou quase invulnerável... acha que posso ter perdido meus poderes?" Ela virou-se desesperada para Jean.

"Acalme-se. Deite-se novamente que vou dar uma olhada em você." Rogue assentiu nervosa e voltou a deitar-se. Remy foi para o lado dela e segurou sua mão.

"Relaxe. Feche os olhos e deixe-me entrar."

Jean colocou as mãos ao redor da cabeça de Rogue, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e tentava manter-se tranqüila, não era uma tarefa fácil. Sentia o impulso de expulsar Jean de sua mente, mas se controlou com esforço, era um desconforto necessário.

Após alguns minutos Jean afastou-se dela.

"Compreendo."

"Mas eu não! Diga o que está havendo com ela?" Logan pediu, ou melhor ordenou, impaciente.

"Você não perdeu seus poderes Rogue. Eu criei repartições em sua psique, para ajudá-la a conter os outros, mas elas desapareciam antes que surtissem algum efeito. Ao combater as personalidades você reergueu as barreiras de sua mente e separou cada uma das pessoas que habitam. Isso além de impedir temporariamente que eles cheguem até sua psique, dificulta seu acesso aos poderes secundários."

"Então eu não posso mais voar? E estou vulnerável?"

"Sim, mas não é definitivo. Você terá que treinar para retomar o controle sobre seus poderes secundários. Se você esforçar-se, poderá reavê-los e controlá-los novamente. Mas precisa ter paciência. Vamos ter sessões extras de treinamento, e tudo voltará a ser como era antes. Enquanto as barreiras estiverem erguidas, você não precisa temer as crises."

Os olhos de Rogue brilharam. Ela teve uma idéia fantástica, mas não poderia se entusiasmar. Primeiro teria que falar com Jean para ver se era possível.

Ela lançou um olhar significativo para Jean e tentou baixar as defesas de sua mente, para que pudesse se comunicar com ela. Jean compreendeu.

"Preciso fazer alguns testes com Rogue. Poderiam nos deixar a sós por favor?"

Logan e Remy a olharam relutantes. Rogue assentiu para os dois dando um sorriso e uma piscadela.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde docinhos, isso é coisa de garotas."

Ambos saíram e foram esperar ansiosos lá fora. Remy não deixou passar o olhar que Rogue havia lançado a Jean. Estaria ela desconfiada de alguma coisa?

Gambit olhou para Wolverine, que aparentemente não havia notado nada. Talvez estivesse paranóico, Remy concluiu. Era compreensivo que a preocupação com Rogue, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, aumentasse e conseqüentemente o fizesse ver coisas aonde não havia nada. Mas ainda assim ficaria atento por via das dúvidas.

"Queria falar comigo?" Jean olhou para Rogue com curiosidade. Rogue assentiu animada voltando-se para Jean para expor sua idéia.

"Eu estive pensando, se conseguimos construir estas barreiras psíquicas em torno das outras pessoas que eu absorvi, e isso aumentará meu controle sobre seus poderes, talvez possamos fazer o mesmo em torno da minha psique, para que dificulte o acesso ao meu poder, e com isso possibilite o meu controle sobre ele."

Jean olhou-a admirada.

"É possível que você esteja certa!" Rogue sorriu animada, mas Jean estendeu um dedo para alertá-la.

"Entretanto, teremos de falar com o professor. Eu acho mais prudente esperar para ver como você vai reagir quanto ao controle dos seus poderes secundários. Depois que você os estiver dominando com mais facilidade, poderemos tentar."

"Ok. Vamos esperar e eu vou me esforçar ao máximo para que isso aconteça logo."

Jean sorriu olhando a determinação da garota.

"Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. Você é teimosa e dedicada, nunca conheci alguém assim, além de Logan é claro. Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir." Ela sorriu suavemente para Rogue, que a olhava sorrindo também, emocionada com a possibilidade de ter controle sobre seus poderes, havia perdido as esperanças há tanto tempo e não pode impedir que elas renascessem com força dobrada. Teve vontade de abraçar Jean, mas como estava apenas com uma camisola de hospital e a amiga estava com uma blusa de mangas, curtas se conteve. Segurou o braço de Jean aonde à manga da blusa tapava e olhou em seus olhos súplice.

"Não conte a ninguém, por favor."

"Por quê?"

"Não quero que ninguém saiba disso, até porque não sabemos se dará certo"

"Mas você vai guardar segredo de todos? Incluindo Gambit?" Jean a olhou curiosamente. Rogue colocou uma mecha branca atrás da orelha e olhou-a constrangida.

"Principalmente dele. Não quero que ele crie falsas esperanças. Se não der certo... não quero que ele se decepcione."

Jean assentiu.

"Compreendo. Prometo que não falarei nada sobre o assunto para ninguém, além do professor."

"Obrigada. Quando ele retorna?"

"Provavelmente amanhã. Fera está vindo também, ele será de grande ajuda no seu caso."

Rogue sorriu animada.

Ambas saíram do consultório sorrindo. Gambit e Wolverine se levantaram indo ao encontro delas.

"Está tudo bem?" Logan perguntou olhando para as duas.

"Sim. Rogue é forte, ela vai conseguir passar por isso." Jean sorriu para a garota.

"Obrigada Jean. Por tudo."

"Por nada Rogue. Sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. Você já fez antes."

Ambas caminharam juntas, conversando animadamente. Logan ficou olhando para as duas, sem entender absolutamente nada. Do que elas estavam falando? E desde quando eram tão amigas?

Vendo a confusão no rosto dele, Remy lembrou-se que ele não estava na mansão, à época em que o incidente ocorrera.

"Logo que chegamos aqui, Jean estava tendo problemas com seus poderes". Remy explicou. "Rogue a ajudou tocando nela, para absorver parte deles que estavam descontrolados. Elas se tornaram amigas desde então."

Logan olhou curioso para a garota que se afastava lentamente. Rogue era capaz de qualquer atitude para proteger seus amigos, por mais impensado e irresponsável que fosse o ato. Ela sempre faria o que fosse preciso para ajudá-los. Ela agora tinha um laço forte com os x-men, eles haviam se tornado sua família. Logan sorriu lembrando-se da forma que ela se sentia antes, quando ainda era garota. Sempre deslocada, como se não soubesse bem se deveria ou não estar ali. Agora ela havia finalmente encontrado seu lugar.

**-XxxX-**

Gambit bateu na porta do quarto de Rogue, alguns minutos depois de vê-la entrar para se vestir. Agora que ela estava acordada, queria passar o máximo de tempo possível ao seu lado. Ela abriu a porta para ele, estava com os pés descalços, vestida com calças jeans claras e uma blusa de mangas compridas colada ao corpo, as inseparáveis luvas também estavam em suas mãos. Rogue sorriu para ele encostando-se no batente da porta.

"O que posso fazer por você _sugah?"_

"Quero chamar você para sair _chere_, ainda _non_ tivemos nosso primeiro encontro bem sucedido."

Rogue olhou para ele curiosa com a proposta. Riu levemente.

"Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, é engraçado pensar que será nosso primeiro encontro."

"_Non_ tivemos muito tempo para isso _chere_, mas quero fazer as coisas certas desta vez."

Os olhos dela brilharam felizes, enquanto ela assentiu sorridente.

"O que você pretende fazer?"

"Surpresa _chere_. Nós precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas, levar nós dois mais a sério e decidir o que nós somos."

"O que nós somos Remy?"

"Vamos conversar sobre isso _chere_, hoje 19:00 certo?"

"Por mim tudo bem. Estarei pronta ás 19:00."

Remy sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos enluvados, ela sorriu. Estava curiosa para ver o que ele estava tramando. Apesar de ter vinte anos, Rogue era completamente inexperiente e este era seu primeiro encontro de verdade. Quando estava com Cody eram apenas amigos e adolescentes, simplesmente aconteceu. Mesmo tendo namorado com Bobby, não tiveram um encontro ou algo que definisse seu relacionamento. Ele se interessou por ela, apesar de tudo e ela sentiu-se na obrigação de aceitá-lo. Mas com Remy as coisas sempre eram diferentes e ela estava animada com a perspectiva de um encontro romântico com o homem que amava. Correu para o closet em busca do que vestir. Seria um longo dia.


	15. Chapter 15

Às 18h30 Rogue estava ansiosa sentada em sua cama, Jean estava em pé a sua frente terminando sua maquiagem, enquanto Storm e Jubilee tentavam prender seus cabelos sem muito sucesso, já que eles estavam razoavelmente curtos.

"Por que você cortou o cabelo? Agora fica impossível de prender." Jubilee reclamou fazendo beicinho.

"Desculpe, não havia pensado nisso." Rogue disse rindo da careta da amiga.

"Não se preocupe Jubi, vamos deixar solto, vai ficar bonito." Storm tentou tranquilizá-la.

Rogue bufou impaciente, detestava essa coisa toda de se produzir. Olhou para o relógio pela milésima vez. Aquelas três a estavam deixando maluca, com toda essa correria ao ajudá-la a se arrumar.

"Ainda me lembro do meu primeiro encontro com Scott, música romântica, dança." Jean suspirou olhando para o teto. Rogue sorriu ao ver o olhar perdido dela.

"Prontinho."

Saiu da frente de Rogue entregando-lhe o vestido.

"Você ficou linda!" Exclamou empolgada.

Rogue revirou os olhos, mas sorriu enquanto vestia o vestido preto, que havia comprado para a ocasião. Era um vestido de alças com o corpete ajustado, havia uma fita de amarrar marcando a cintura, a saia era solta e longa. Rogue olhou-se no espelho com o vestido ainda aberto, seus olhos verdes estavam realçados com lápis preto e sombra rosa claro brilhante, havia um blush rosado colorindo suas bochechas pálidas, e gloss transparente em seus lábios naturalmente avermelhados. Seus cabelos repicados estavam ondulados, as pontas para fora e a franja branca, rebelde como sempre, estava posta de lado, mas caindo nos olhos. Rogue sorriu, estava realmente bonita apesar de se sentir estranha, não era natural para ela usar este tipo de roupas. Quando ia pedir que uma das garotas fechasse o vestido, ouviram batidas na porta.  
Rogue arregalou os olhos, será que Gambit se adiantara? Olhou nervosa para o relógio ainda faltavam 15 minutos. Jubilee correu para abrir a porta e Logan entrou rapidamente no quarto, mas parou estático ao ver Rogue.

Ela ficou muda em nervosismo e as garotas saíram rápido do quarto, deixando-os a sós.  
Logan respirou fundo fechando os olhos.

"Logan?" Rogue o chamou hesitante. Ele abriu os olhos fixando o olhar nela.

"Você está linda guria."

"Obrigada". Ela murmurou sem graça, colocando as luvas longas que iam um pouco acima de seu cotovelo, sem nunca deixar o olhar dele. Com medo de sua reação.

Logan percebeu que ela estava relutante, se aproximou dela afagando seus cabelos e acariciando seu rosto com a mão enluvada.

"Não vou tentar impedi-la Marie. Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você, posso entender isso ou ao menos posso tentar. Mas eu preciso avisar que vou matá-lo se ele magoar você. Estamos entendidos?"

Ela sorriu feliz pelo quase consentimento dele, Rogue sabia que era o máximo que ele diria a respeito. Jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Logan, ele retribuiu o abraço colocando as mãos enluvadas, delicadamente espalmadas, nas costas nuas dela. Ergueu as sobrancelhas acariciando a pele macia de Rogue, ela se afastou um pouco para fitá-lo, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Ele manteve as mãos onde estavam olhando-a interrogativamente.

"Eu ia pedir para alguma das garotas fechar para mim, mas você as espantou." Ela disse em um tom falso de irritação.

Logan revirou os olhos, segurando-a pela cintura e girando-a para que ficasse de costas para ele. Puxou o zíper do vestido delicadamente, observando as costas nuas da garota. Rogue era tão linda! A pele translúcida, lisa e macia, o corpo perfeito. Ela havia mesmo se tornado uma bela mulher.

Quando estava quase terminando de fechar, notou pequenas cicatrizes brancas, quase invisíveis, em sua pele já pálida. Eram relativamente profundas, provavelmente causadas por agulhas, havia também cicatrizes de arranhões leves. Logan franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada. Era melhor guardar as perguntas para depois, não queria estragar a noite dela.

"Você pode amarrar também, por favor?"

Ele fez o que ela pediu.

"Assim?"

"Ah eu gostaria de poder respirar". Ela ofegou. Ele soltou o laço rapidamente e amarrou novamente de leve.

"Pronto, assim está melhor."

"Desculpe-me, ainda estou me acostumando a te ver vulnerável novamente."

"Nem me fale. É muito difícil para mim, sentir-me frágil... sinto falta de voar". Ela confessou virando-se para ele. Eles estavam próximos, Logan ainda com as mãos na cintura dela, olhando seu rosto. Ela estava tão bonita! Não era apenas o vestido e a maquiagem, ela estava radiante e feliz. Logan sorriu. Soltou sua cintura e ofereceu o próprio braço, caminhando até a porta.

"O que vai fazer?" Ela perguntou surpresa, aceitando o braço dele.

"Vou entregá-la ao francês."

Rogue sorriu relaxando e colocou a outra mão no antebraço de Logan. Quando desceram as escadas Gambit já estava a sua espera, sentiu vontade de fazer uma careta ao vê-los, mas se conteve. Estava na hora de começar a controlar os ciúmes. Ambos pararam na frente de Remy. Ele ficou encantado com ela, nunca a havia visto tão linda.

"Você está incrível _chere_!"

Ela sorriu olhando para ele também. Gambit estava com o rosto bem barbeado, o que era novidade, uma camisa longa social preta e uma calça escura, os cabelos longos bem penteados para trás, luvas negras cobrindo suas mãos. Ele estava perfeito.

"Você também não está ruim." Ela disse bem humorada, os olhos verdes brilharam com malícia.

"Vamos?" Ele estendeu a mão para ela. Rogue assentiu, mas antes que pudesse tocar a mão dele, Logan segurou sua cintura impedindo-a de se mover.

"Não tão depressa pombinhos." Rogue revirou os olhos, esperando a sessão de sermões do Logan, porém ele virou-se para Gambit.

"Cuide bem dela, lembre-se que ela ainda não está completamente bem, então não abuse. E traga-a cedo."

Rogue se irritou.

"Não seja exagerado Logan, eu estou bem. Você é que precisa descansar, está com uma cara péssima!" Virou-se para Gambit. "Aliás você também está com a mesma cara abatida que ele, meu Deus, o que vocês tem contra o sono?"

Ambos apenas deram de ombros. Rogue revirou os olhos.

"Ok, vamos indo. Vá dormir Logan e não me espere."

Ao passarem pelas portas da mansão, Remy tentou cobrir os olhos dela com as mãos, mas ela se esquivou.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"É uma surpresa _chere_. Você _non_pode ver."

"Sem chance cajun! Vai borrar minha maquiagem." Ela protestou.

"Vamos lá _chere, non _seja estraga prazeres. Prometo que _non_vai se arrepender."

"O máximo que posso fazer é fechar os olhos, é pegar ou largar."

"_Non_ confia em mim _chere_? Minha palavra é minha honra."

"Palavras interessantes para um ladrão." Ela retrucou.

"Tudo bem". Remy suspirou. "Chega de discutir _isse_. Será da forma que você quer."

"Ótimo."

Ela murmurou fechando os olhos. Remy a conduziu pela mão, surpreendendo-se ao notar a naturalidade dela ao andar com os olhos fechados. Seus pés se moviam delicadamente ao seu redor, estudando a instabilidade do solo e desviava dos obstáculos sem a ajuda de Remy. Por um momento ele achou que ela estava espiando, mas seus olhos estavam realmente fechados. Remy franziu o cenho curioso.

"Uau _chere_, parece que você já fez isso antes, _non_ sou o primeiro a te fazer andar as cegas?"

Ela ficou tensa de repente e parou de caminhar. Remy a olhou preocupado.

"Algo errado Rogue?"

Ela negou nervosamente com a cabeça.

"Vamos?" Rogue murmurou tentando sorrir novamente. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros, deixando o assunto para lá. Apesar de querer que ela dividisse as coisas de sua vida com ele, não iria insistir.

"_Oui_. Vamos."

Eles caminharam por mais alguns minutos, até chegarem ao local. Remy soltou a mão dela, dando um passo para ficar ao seu lado. Rogue estava curiosa, ouviu uma música leve soando ao fundo e podia sentir o cheiro da grama.

"Pode abrir os olhos _chere._"

Ela abriu os olhos e ficou encantada. Reconheceu o lugar como um dos muitos jardins da mansão, mas estava completamente diferente. Decorado com velas que bruxuleavam a luz da lua, havia duas cadeiras e uma mesa elegante, posta com champagne e um lírio branco entre as taças. Rogue sorriu maravilhada virando-se para Remy.

"Remy... tudo está tão lindo. Estou sem palavras!" Ele sorriu para ela também.

"É assim que me sinto ao olhar para você _ma belle._"

Rogue sorriu ignorando o gracejo dele. Ele estava tão doce e o lugar tão maravilhoso. Remy estendeu a mão para ela.

"Dança comigo _chere?"_

Ela sorriu novamente, aceitando a mão dele e deixando-se ser embalada no ritmo da música. Rogue sentiu o corpo tremer com a aproximação dele, seu cheiro maravilhoso, seu corpo incrível completamente colado ao dela. Suspirou imaginando como seria se pudesse tê-lo ainda mais próximo, sentir a pele dele arder contra a sua.

Eles dançaram pelo que pareceram horas e quando resolveram se sentar, o jantar já estava à mesa. Rogue sorriu, nem havia notado alguém entrar ou sair de lá. A proximidade de Remy a envolvia por completo, a ponto de fazê-la esquecer-se de todo o resto. Ambos comeram em silêncio, aproveitando a companhia um do outro e beberam tranquilos, conversando sobre coisas leves e rindo.

Quando o silêncio reinou entre eles, Remy o rompeu se endireitando na cadeira e olhando fixamente para Rogue. Ela sustentou o olhar calmamente, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

"Ouça _chere_. Desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos, _je _fiquei muito intrigado por _vous. _Você não é igual a nenhuma mulher que conheci, e _non_ estou falando isso pelos seus poderes. É irritada e teimosa, mas doce e tão forte o tempo todo... _non_ sei como consegue lhe dar com tantos problemas e continuar sorrindo."

Ela o olhava admirada pelas palavras dele e pela forma séria que ele falava. Nunca o havia visto tão sério antes, mas havia algo que Rogue precisava esclarecer.

"Eu não consigo entender você Remy." Ela admitiu. "Não consigo entender por que tem tanto ciúme, eu não posso tocar ninguém e mesmo que eu pudesse, só há uma pessoa que eu gostaria de tocar." Apertou a mão dele. "Você. Apenas você Remy."

Ele sorriu com a revelação.

"Desculpe por isso _chere_, mas entenda o meu lado também. É difícil ver você com o Wolverine, a afinidade de vocês dois, as coisas que dividem. Você _non_ compartilha as coisas comigo e eu sinto que _non_confia em mim. "

" Não é isso... "

" Me deixe terminar, por favor. _Je_ sei que você tem problemas para demonstrar sentimentos, pela incapacidade de se aproximar fisicamente de alguém, mas quando olho em seus olhos tão lindos e expressivos, cheios de sentimentos transbordando, quando você se joga em minha frente, sem pensar duas vezes, para me proteger... isso prova o que você sente. _Je_ cometi um erro _chere_, ao pressionar você. Você _non_ precisa me dizer seu nome se _non_ quiser, porque nomes _non_ significam nada. _Je_ sei o que há dentro de _vous_ e é só isso que importa."

Remy tirou uma caixinha de veludo preta do bolso da camisa. Rogue arregalou os olhos marejados. Ele a abriu e estendeu a mão para a dela, retirando uma de suas luvas, retirou o anel da caixinha e segurou-o com uma das mãos, enquanto erguia o rosto dela pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

"O que sinto por _vous,_ nunca havia sentido antes por ninguém. Quero ficar com você e provar que é sério. _Je t'aime _Rogue. _Mon coeur et sa coeur ... toujours_."

Gambit soltou seu rosto e colocou o anel em sua mão esquerda. O anel era simplesmente perfeito. Largo e de ouro branco com pequenos diamantes entrelaçados, coube perfeitamente em seu dedo, destacando a mão delicada.

"Marie." Ela sussurrou, as lágrimas escorrendo pela face delicada. "Anna Marie."

Gambit sorriu lentamente olhando maravilhado para ela. Os belos olhos verdes brilhavam com uma alegria de tirar o fôlego, eles prenderam Remy e pela primeira vez não era ele quem estava encantando. Estava sendo encantado. Rogue levantou-se de sua cadeira e se jogou nos braços dele. Beijou seus cabelos, seus ombros, tentando conter a vontade de beijar seus lábios. Remy sentiu a mesma coisa. Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e se aproximou de seu rosto, sentia o hálito quente dela o acariciando, seu corpo tremendo com a proximidade.

Para Gambit havia um conflito de sentimentos contrastantes. Ao mesmo tempo em que se deliciava com a proximidade de Rogue, se torturava ao olhar aquele rosto belo tão próximo ao seu. Aqueles lábios vermelhos entreabertos saboreando o momento, o corpo perfeito reagindo ao dele de forma tão intensa. Remy engoliu em seco tentando se controlar para não tomá-la em seus braços e dar-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

Ambos fecharam os olhos, saboreando a proximidade física e emocional que o momento proporcionava.

**-XxxxX-**

Logan estava sentado na escada, no escuro, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, esperando o "casal" chegar. Não gostava de usar esse termo para definir-los, mas pelo jeito era o mais indicado. Bufou irritado, era tão difícil controlar o impulso de segui-los e tirar Rogue dali. Mas se controlou. Não iria ajudar em nada brigar com a guria justo agora que ela estava bem e feliz. Ouviu barulhos de passos na entrada da mansão. Olhou para o relógio era 01h45, pelo jeito não levaram muito a sério sua recomendação. Eles passaram abraçados sem vê-lo na escuridão, pararam apenas ao ouvir a voz de Logan.

"Qual parte do não demorem foi impossível de entender?" Rogue sobressaltou-se, estreitando os olhos para enxergar Logan, mas Remy apenas riu.

"Você disse para chegarmos cedo _mon ami_e tecnicamente é bem cedo." Brincou olhando para o relógio. Logan simplesmente deu de ombros.

"Espero você lá em cima _chere?_" Ela sorriu assentindo.

"Dê-me alguns minutos que já subo." Ele subiu as escadas, enquanto Rogue sentou-se ao lado de Logan. Ele virou-se para ela olhando seu rosto, ela estava com um sorriso enorme e seus olhos verdes brilhavam tanto, que deixaram Logan perdido. Ele sorriu.

"Foi uma boa noite guria?" Ela aumentou o sorriso.

"Foi perfeito Logan! Tudo incrível, o jantar, a música, o Remy... ninguém nunca havia me tratado assim antes!"

Ele sorriu ante a empolgação dela, estendeu a mão e afastou a franja branca, que caia em seus olhos, como sempre. Rogue ampliou o sorriso. Logan farejou o ar, o cheiro do cajun estava completamente impregnado nela, eles estavam quase se fundindo. Rogue estendeu a mão esquerda, que estava sem as luvas, para Logan, e ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o anel brilhando ali.

"ELE TE PEDIU EM CASAMENTO?" Logan gritou chocado.

"Shii, fale baixo quer acordar toda a mansão?" Ela ralhou, mas ele não se acalmou. "É claro que ele não me pediu em casamento Logan, é só um anel de compromisso."

Logan relaxou um pouco, mas não pode evitar o rosnado.

"Então vocês agora são o mais novo casal feliz do instituto? "

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não exagera Logan, nós estamos apenas levando... vendo aonde isso vai dar." Ela se levantou. "Agora vou indo, Remy está me esperando." Abaixou-se para dar um beijo rápido nos cabelos dele e subiu.

Logan suspirou. Por mais feliz que estivesse ao ver a felicidade dela, não podia evitar a sensação amarga de estar perdendo sua guria.

**-XxxxX-**

**Vivi LeBeau: **Ri muito com o picolé virar raspadinha, fiquei mesmo tentada a fazer isso. Fico super feliz em saber que está gostando, a Ever já está na reta final, vou sentir falta dela ): Muito obrigada pela review.

**Estrela: **Como sempre digo gêmea, que bom que está gostando, se não fosse você a Ever nem estaria por aqui e já na reta final ;)

Muito obrigada mesmo!


	16. Chapter 16

Rogue foi para seu quarto, tomou banho e vestiu-se com seu pijama mais coberto, que sempre usava quando dividia a cama com Remy.

Sorriu olhando para o anel em seu dedo. Parecia um sonho, Remy era o homem de seus sonhos.

Caminhou pelos corredores silenciosamente, em busca do quarto dele. A porta estava entreaberta, Rogue espiou antes de entrar.

Ele já havia se vestido também, estava escorado na parede, de costas para a porta e olhando distraidamente pela janela, com um cigarro nas mãos, parecendo perdido em pensamentos, mas Rogue sabia que seus instintos aguçados o deixavam ciente de sua presença.

Ela caminhou suavemente por trás dele e pulou, pendurando-se em suas costas, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Beijou seu ombro coberto e encostou a cabeça em sua nuca.

"Oiii." Ela cantarolou sorrindo, sua respiração quente acariciando o pescoço dele.

"Olá _mon amour,_ demorou."

Remy sorriu, apagando o cigarro e jogando-o pela janela, virou-se de frente para ela, sem afastar seus corpos.

"Desculpe, estava conversando com o Logan."

"O velhote deu muito trabalho?"

Ela sorriu novamente.

"Não, mas ele pirou achando que você me pediu em casamento." Rogue soltou uma risada quase histérica, olhando para Remy, que continuava sério.

"Qual é a graça nisso _chere_?"

"Ah dá um tempo Remy, você pedir alguém em casamento é mais improvável do que eu ganhar na loteria... e olha que não jogo na loteria." Ela riu mais ainda ao notar a carranca dele.

"Isso _non_ tem graça _chere_, você subestima meus sentimentos." Ela se esforçou para ficar um pouco séria.

"Qual é Remy, nós dois sabemos que você não é do tipo que sossega, sabe que precisa de liberdade."

"Sei que preciso de você. Do resto eu posso abrir mão." Ela sorriu para ele e se aproximou ainda mais, colando seus corpos.

"Como você pode ser tão doce?" Rogue ficou na ponta dos pés aproximando seus rostos. Remy abaixou-se para encontrar o rosto dela. Quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, ele afastou-se engolindo em seco. Rogue corou desviando o olhar e apressou-se em se desculpar.

"Ah Remy! Desculpe por isso. Não sei o deu em mim." Ele notou que ela estava entendendo errado o motivo de sua rejeição. Puxou o rosto dela contra o seu novamente, para que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

"_Non_ tenho medo do que vai acontecer comigo se nos tocarmos _chere_. Mas _non_ sei o que aconteceria com você, sua mente já está cheia demais, _je non _quero piorar as coisas."

Rogue sorriu negando suavemente com a cabeça.

"Eu poderia matar você, mas você está disposto a correr o risco por um simples beijo... mas não quer que eu faça o mesmo. Você é louco."

"Louco por você."

Ele sorriu analisando o rosto dela, ela parecia cansada.

"Você está _bien chere_?"

Ela assentiu bocejando.

"Só estou cansada. Havia tanto tempo que não sentia as coisas tão intensamente... a invulnerabilidade encobria a intensidade dos meus sentimentos, agora tudo... todas as sensações estão mais fortes. Precisa tomar cuidado ou eu vou acabar agarrando você."

Ele riu acariciando o rosto dela com a mão enluvada.

"_Non_ faria objeções quanto a isso". Ele brincou. Rogue bocejou novamente.

"Vamos dormir _chere_, você está cansada. _Non_ se recuperou totalmente, precisa descansar." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Você e o Logan são muito exagerados. Quem precisa dormir urgentemente é você, há quantos dias não dorme Remy?"

"É melhor irmos para a cama." Ele desviou do assunto, mas Rogue estreitou os olhos.

Remy percebeu que a não ser que fosse devidamente distraída, Rogue não desistiria tão facilmente do assunto. Remy sorriu pegando-a no colo de surpresa. Ela soltou um gritinho, seus braços circulando o pescoço dele automaticamente.

Remy riu a levando até a cama e deitando-a, cobrindo seu corpo pequeno com o dele. Viu o olhar divertido dela se tornar mais intenso e a respiração começar a ficar irregular. O mesmo aconteceu com ele.

Rogue, que geralmente era tão controlada o tempo todo, agora estava tão intensa, tão sensível ao seu contato.

Remy suspirou esforçando-se para controlar-se e não fazer nenhuma besteira. "_Merde_" ele pensou. Se continuasse assim ele não saberia até quando resistiria a ela. Rogue era a voz da razão no relacionamento deles e não o contrário.

Suspirando Gambit rolou para o lado, deitando e puxando Rogue contra si. Ela aninhou-se no peito dele, virando o rosto para encará-lo.

"Lembra-se do que você disse mais cedo? Sobre parecer que eu já andei as cegas antes?"

Ele assentiu. Rogue mordiscou o lábio relutante.

"Eu realmente tenho experiência neste assunto..."

"_Non_ precisa me contar se _non_ quiser _chere_." Ele apressou-se em deixar claro, não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada.

"Eu sei que não preciso, mas eu quero. Estive pensando Remy... eu confio em você e está na hora de dividir as coisas da minha vida, ao menos às que estou pronta para dizer, e essa é uma delas."

Ele ficou em silêncio esperando. Rogue suspirou.

"O professor havia apagado muitas de minhas lembranças, mas com esta última crise quase todas vieram à tona. Quando estive viajando em busca de minha família, fiquei hospedada na casa da minha tia Carie. Havia uma vizinha... Irene. Ela era cega e vivia sozinha, quando eu era criança costumava passar um tempo com ela. Por mais bizarro que pareça ela gostava muito de mim." Rogue sorriu. "Tive medo de visitá-la, já que ela sabia o que havia acontecido com Cody, mas ela foi até a casa da minha tia, me pedindo para ir com ela."

Remy a interrompeu para ralhar com ela.

"E você foi _non chere_? _Mon dieu! Vous non_ pensou que poderia ser uma armadilha? Você reclama que _je non_ tenho senso de auto-preservação, mas você é pior do que eu, como pode ser tão insensata?"

Rogue revirou os olhos irritada com o sermão e a interrupção.

"Não exagera Remy, ela era cega e eu a conhecia desde criança."

"É e isso faz mesmo dela alguém de confiança." Remy ironizou. Rogue fechou a cara.

"Cale essa maldita boca e me deixe falar". Ela reclamou. "Nós conversamos por um tempo e ela falou coisas sem sentido. Pediu perdão e disse que me amava. Eu fiquei confusa e achei melhor ir embora, mas ela me tocou... e por algum motivo não consegui soltá-la imediatamente. Ela ficou desacordada e eu fiquei com sua memória... seus poderes, e sua cegueira. Ela era uma vidente, havia previsto sua morte e precisava de algum lugar para arquivar suas lembranças e visões, além de seus diários que previam o futuro. E eu era o recipiente perfeito." Ela riu ironicamente.

Remy empalideceu a menção do diário... se este fosse o mesmo diário que ele conhecia, o diário de Destiny, ele e Rogue tinham mais em comum do que imaginavam. Ele tentou dissimular o que sentia, focando-se na história de Rogue.

"E por que toda essa fixação em você?"

"Destiny, vê inúmeros futuros possíveis, que se alteram de acordo com nossas escolhas. Em um desses futuros alternativos eu seria sua filha. Mas eu fugi e encontrei Logan antes que isso pudesse acontecer, e isso alterou a sequência dos fatos."

Remy ficou mudo. Não sabia o que dizer a respeito, Rogue estava diretamente ligada aos diários, assim como ele já estivera. Era mesmo uma coincidência bizarra.

Gambit considerou a idéia de contar a ela seu envolvimento com um dos diários de Destiny, mas se conteve. Era melhor não envolvê-la em seu passado sombrio, afinal fora mesmo há muito tempo. Remy já não tinha contato com seu pai e as coisas do clã, afinal ele não era mais um ladrão.

A voz dela o tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Eu absorvi a cegueira dela por um tempo e tive de me adaptar a isso. Não durou muito, mas todas as vezes que os poderes dela se manifestam, eu perco a minha visão." Ela suspirou esperando algum comentário de Remy, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas puxou seu corpo contra o dele e a abraçou.

Apesar de estar confusa com a reação dele, Rogue relaxou em seus braços e acabou adormecendo rapidamente. Remy fez a mesma coisa, escapando dos erros do passado por algumas horas nos braços de Rogue.

Pela manhã ao abrir os olhos, Rogue encontrou os olhos vermelhos de Remy fixos em seu rosto. Sorriu para ele sonolenta.

"Oi", disse suavemente.

"Bom dia _petit_".

Ela se sentou na cama afastando os cobertores. Remy a puxou novamente pela cintura, impedindo-a de se afastar.

"Ainda está cedo _chere, non_ precisa se levantar agora."

"Preciso sim, hoje começa o meu treinamento com a Jean, não posso me atrasar."

Remy suspirou, sabendo que não conseguiria convencê-la a ficar por mais tempo.

"Ok, te vejo mais tarde _chere, _bom treino."

Ela sorriu.

"Até mais amorzinho."

**-XxxX-**

O professor já havia chegado com Fera e estava a espera de Rogue. Jean já os havia informado da ideia de Marie, e ambos estavam otimistas quanto à possibilidade de ajudá-la a obter o controle de seus poderes.

Após falar com o professor e com Fera, ficou decidido que ela primeiro obteria o controle de seus poderes secundários, e depois trabalhariam em torno de sua psique e seu poder original.

Rogue treinou por horas com Jean na sala do perigo, ficou um pouco irritada por ter se cansado mais do que o habitual, e por não ter conseguido invocar nenhum de seus poderes secundários. Rogue ainda não lhe dava muito bem com a fragilidade, na verdade detestava sentir-se vulnerável.

Mas Jean a tranqüilizou, dizendo que era normal, já que estavam apenas no primeiro treino. Mandou-a descansar, ela ficaria fora das missões por um tempo, dedicando-se somente aos treinos e se adaptando a sua nova condição. Rogue detestou a idéia, não suportava ficar parada, precisava de ação.

Saiu da sala de perigo irritada, arrancando as luvas e flexionando os dedos doloridos, estava tão distraída pensando em como passaria tanto tempo ocioso, que não notou Logan a sua frente. Tropeçou nele e quase caiu para trás, mas ele a segurou pela cintura, observando a carranca dela. Logan sabia que o professor havia decidido afastá-la e a conhecia o suficiente para saber como ela ficaria irritada com isso. Por esse motivo resolveu esperá-la sair do treino para tentar distraí-la.

"Você é a única pessoa que conheço que encara as férias com tanto mau humor". Logan comentou como meio de saudação, fazendo piada do assunto. Ela fechou ainda mais a cara e estreitou os olhos para ele.

"Queria ver se fosse com você." Reclamou. "Eu odeio ficar parada, isso é tão irritante!"

"Você está mal humorada demais guria, o francês não está cumprindo o papel dele da forma que deveria?" Brincou lançando um sorriso sugestivo para ela.

"Cale a boca Logan". Ela ralhou dando um tapa no braço coberto dele com a mão nua.

Logan reparou que em seu braço também havia cicatrizes finas de arranhões. Segurou o pulso dela, trazendo para mais perto de seu rosto analisando. Rogue tentou soltar-se, mas sem sucesso, ele estava muito mais forte do que ela. Maldita super força que a abandonava quando ela mais precisava.

"Diga-me guria, o que são essas cicatrizes?"

Ela desviou o olhar.

"Eu sei lá Logan, me solta."

"Não até você me dizer o que são."

"São cicatrizes de batalha Logan, é natural se machucar em uma luta."

"Não minta para mim guria. São ferimentos de defesa. Conheço este tipo de agressão, me diga a verdade."

Foram interrompidos antes que Rogue pudesse responder, não que ela soubesse o que dizer a ele.

"_Mon dieu_ o que deu em vocês?"

Gambit chegou parando surpreso ao ver a discussão dos dois. Logan virou-se para ele rosnando ameaçadoramente.

"Não se meta francês."

Rogue aproveitou a distração de Logan, para soltar-se dele e saiu ignorando seus chamados. Gambit a seguiu em silêncio.

"Isso não acaba aqui guria, uma hora você vai ter de me contar."

Rogue sabia que isso era verdade, mas não esperava que o momento chegasse tão depressa.

**-XxxX-**

Rogue estava vestida com um top preto, em frente a seu closet, procurando sua blusa favorita. Sua calça jeans ainda estava desabotoada e a toalha molhada pendurada no pescoço, enquanto ela vasculhava o armário. A porta de seu quarto se abriu com um estrondo e Logan entrou com o rosto furioso. Ela pulou assustada, deixando a toalha cair.

"Logan?" Ela murmurou engolindo em seco.

"Diga que não é verdade guria..." Ele rosnou.

"O que?" Ela perguntou alarmada.

Logan caminhou rapidamente até ela, segurando seus pulsos e observando atentamente cada arranhão que havia ali. Rogue olhou para ele sem reação, tentando compreender o que estava havendo. Logan a soltou e fechou os olhos, cerrando as mãos e respirando fundo, o rosto torturado.

"Quem fez isso com você guria?"

Rogue gelou entendendo a que ele se referia. Passou os braços em torno de si mesma, em uma tentativa inútil de controlar o tremor. Ele sabia. Como ele sabia?

"O... o que?" Ela gaguejou. Logan respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos e direcionando a fúria do seu olhar para Rogue.

"Eu sei que conheço esse filho da puta. Mas não consigo me lembrar quem é. Quando aconteceu?"

"Quando eu saí da mansão". Ela sussurrou sabendo que era inútil negar.

"O que ele queria?"

"Eu não sei."

"Como ele achou você?"

"Não tenho certeza. Eles disseram que minha tia me denunciou. Sequestraram-me e quando acordei... quando acordei..." Ela se interrompeu, tentando engolir as lágrimas que as lembranças amargas traziam.

"Quando acordou?"

"Ele estava em cima de mim". Sua visão ficou nublada com as lágrimas e a voz saiu embargada. "E havia trocado as minhas roupas, a forma como ele me olhava me dava arrepios... e eu não sei o que houve porque estava dopada e não consigo me lembrar..."

"Eu vou caçar esse desgraçado."

"Você nem sabe quem é."

"Eu vou descobrir e encontrá-lo, nem que seja no inferno. E vou estraçalhá-lo!"

Ele começou a sair do quarto, mas Rogue correu até ele segurando seu braço.

"NÃO! Você não vai fazer isso Logan!"

"Quer apostar?" Ele rosnou tentando arrancar as mãos dela de sua jaqueta, mas Rogue não estava disposta a ceder, apesar de ele ter o dobro de sua força. As lágrimas fluíram livremente e ela não tentou segurá-las, precisava impedi-lo.

"Não Logan, você não pode ir, por favor, não vá."

"Eu não posso deixar esse desgraçado vivo, depois do que fez a você."

"Pode sim. Eu preciso de você Logan. Preciso de você ao meu lado, por favor, eu não quero que vá embora novamente". Suas lágrimas aumentaram e se tornaram soluços.

Logan relaxou um pouco e a abraçou, apertando-a contra o peito. Beijou seus cabelos e afagou suas costas nuas delicadamente, sentia o relevo de suas cicatrizes mesmo através das luvas.

Respirou fundo tentando conter o ódio, e o impulso de subir na moto e vasculhar cada centímetro do país, atrás do filho da puta que fez isso com ela.

"Tudo bem. Shii guria, já passou, não vou deixar você. Eu prometo. Agora se acalme."

Ela segurou as lapelas da jaqueta de couro dele, enterrando o rosto em seu peito, ensopando sua camisa branca com lágrimas, que ela havia segurado por tanto tempo, lágrimas de humilhação e dor pelo que passara nas mãos desse desconhecido que a arruinara.

"Logan". Ela chamou baixinho em tom de desespero, sua voz estava afetada pelo choro.

"Eu estou aqui guria."

Ela chorou desesperadamente por muito tempo, até que conseguiu se controlar. Sua cabeça doía e os olhos ardiam. Virou os olhos avermelhados para Logan.

"Como você soube?" Sua voz continuava grossa pelo choro.

"Desconfiei das cicatrizes que vi em você. Depois me lembrei da ilusão daquele dia e associei as duas coisas. Mas precisava confirmar com você."

Ela fechou os olhos apertados, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração.

"Por que não me contou?"

"Eu não queria tocar no assunto, queria esquecer... mesmo que não fosse possível, precisava ao menos tentar."

"Você não tinha que passar por isso sozinha..."

"Não estava pronta para contar."

"Sempre vou estar aqui guria. Estamos juntos nessa."

"Eu sei Logan."

Logan a apertou novamente contra si, imaginando as coisas que ela havia passado. E ele não estava lá para protegê-la, como havia prometido.

"Desculpe-me guria."

Ela ergueu o rosto para fitar o dele.

"Do que está falando?"

"Eu não estava lá para ajudar você."

Ela deu um sorriso leve.

"Pois eu discordo Logan. Você sempre está comigo". Tocou o colar dele pendurado em seu pescoço. "De uma forma ou de outra, presente ou não, você sempre está aqui. Ou aqui". Apontou para o próprio peito e depois para a cabeça.

Logan a abraçou novamente, sem palavras. Rogue se confortou com o contato tão familiar. Estar nos braços de Logan era confortável para ela, como estar em casa e em família.

Estrela, muito obrigada pela super betagem! I love you gêmea huauhahua (:


	17. Chapter 17

Remy olhou para o relógio, Rogue estava demorando demais.

Eles iriam assistir a um filme juntos em seu quarto, mas ela foi tomar banho antes e ainda não voltara, após quase uma hora. Preocupado, Remy resolveu ver se estava tudo bem com ela.

A porta do quarto de Rogue estava aberta e haviam vozes lá dentro. Remy entrou silencioso como um rato e ficou chocado ao ver a cena. Rogue estava seminua abraçada a Logan, este acariciava as costas dela com as mãos enluvadas. Gambit cerrou os punhos, pronto para explodir, porém Logan ergueu a cabeça e direcionou o olhar para Remy negando silenciosamente.

Gambit tentou se controlar para assimilar a situação, lembrava-se do que houve das últimas vezes em que se deixou guiar pelos ciúmes. Ouviu os soluços vindos de Rogue e observou melhor.

Logan estava, na verdade, afagando suas costas, ela estava chorando desesperadamente agarrada a ele. Parecia em choque ou algo do tipo. Remy a ouviu murmurando o nome de Logan em um desespero profundo, como alguém pedindo ajuda lutando para não se afogar. Gambit estremeceu ao notar a angústia dela. Fez menção de se aproximar, mas Logan negou novamente apontando para a porta, claramente o expulsando dali.

Remy ergueu uma sobrancelha, ele não estava mesmo achando que ele ignoraria o sofrimento dela certo?

Gambit se aproximou tocando o braço dela com uma das mãos enluvadas. Rogue ergueu a cabeça assustada ao encontrar o rosto de Remy, ele fez menção de se aproximar, mas ela se afastou soltando-se de Logan. Quando ambos tentaram tocá-la, ela esquivou correndo em direção da porta e disparou pelos corredores para a saída da mansão.

"Porra". Logan esbravejou correndo atrás dela, com Remy em seu encalço.

"Eu falei para ficar fora disso seu cajun idiota, eu estava segurando as pontas sozinho."

"_Je non_ podia vê-la daquele jeito, o que fez com ela?"

"Não seja babaca, eu nunca faria nada com a minha guria!"

As feições de Remy escureceram, ante ao comentário dele.

"Então o que houve com ela? Por que fugiu daquele jeito?" Sua voz estava ofegante enquanto corria. Eles não conseguiam encontrá-la. Ambos começaram a sentir um desconforto, parecido com uma dor de cabeça, que ia se intensificando aos poucos, nublando seus pensamentos.

"Eu disse para você deixar comigo, ela odeia demonstrar fraqueza para os outros."

"Acontece que _je non_ sou os outros, sou o namorado dela."

"É, mas não está sendo nada útil nesse caso."

"O que você queria que eu fizesse?"

"Que me deixasse cuidar dela como eu sempre fiz."

"Considerando a forma que eu a encontrei, _non_ penso que tenha feito um bom trabalho _mon ami."_

Logan retirou as garras apontando-as para Gambit.

"Quem você pensa que é para dizer isso? O que tem feito por ela, já que quando ela precisa está nos meus braços e não nos seus?"

Remy tirou um cartão, carregando-o, pronto para lançar em direção a Logan.

Logan partiu para cima de Gambit, mas foi parado por Rogue, que tirou Remy do caminho e agarrou Logan pela camisa, com uma das mãos, enquanto aproximava a mão nua de seu rosto. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar um leve desconforto que se formava ali.

"Eu amo você Logan, mas se tocar em um fio de cabelo do meu homem, eu acabo com você!"

Logan rangeu os dentes. Ela virou-se para Remy.

"Já basta, vocês dois!"

"_Non _preciso que você me defenda, pare de bancar sempre a heroína e não se intrometa." Rogue arregalou os olhos surpresa com a hostilidade dele.

"Não fale assim com ela." Logan se preparou para atacá-lo novamente.

"Chega!" Rogue retrucou irritada, segurando o braço de Logan onde estava coberto. Olhou no fundo dos olhos escuros dele e viu que algo estava errado. Identificou o desconforto em sua mente.

"Merda! É aquele telepata maldito de novo. Remy, Logan não são vocês falando..."

"Sim _chere_. Pela primeira vez sou eu. Essa coisa toda de não tocar, é a única coisa que nos mantém juntos. Você é um grande desafio para meu extinto jogador, mas não passa disso. Não acredito que você me ame, também como poderia? Se não pode tocar _non_ pode sentir." 

"DESGRAÇADO!" Logan foi para cima dele, mas Rogue o impediu novamente. Sua visão estava turva pelas lágrimas, que insistiam em cair de seus olhos.

"Não faça nada Logan, ele não sabe do que está falando. Não é ele..."

"Não vou deixar que ele magoe você, já havia dito isso antes." Logan rosnou. Gambit bateu palmas.

"Ótimo, defenda sua amada de mim. Acha que nunca notei como você a olha, como a toca? Vocês se desejam. Sempre foi assim, então vou deixá-los a sós."

"Remy!" Rogue exclamou, mas Logan a segurou pelo braço, os olhos escuros.

"Logan docinho, eu tenho de ir atrás dele, ele não está bem, pode se machucar."

"Eu não ligo." Logan puxou Rogue contra si, aproximando seus rostos, ela tentou esquivar.

"Logan, por favor, isso é loucura..."

"Loucura dizer que eu sempre quis isso? Que nós sempre caminhamos até isso? Loucura dizer que eu amo e desejo você?"

Rogue tremeu nos braços dele.

"Logan, por favor..." Ela sussurrou. Ele a ignorou, aproximando seus rostos, até que os lábios se tocassem levemente. Tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas Rogue o impediu. Empurrou-o suavemente pelos ombros. Logan caiu na grama desacordado.

Rogue farejou o ar sentindo o cheiro de Remy e de outras pessoas que não podia identificar. Caminhou seguindo o cheiro dele, Remy estava desacordado. Parou na frente dele cerrando as mãos e encarando um ponto fixo irritada.

"Eu sei que você está aqui, posso sentir seu cheiro, por que não para de brincar e aparece?"

"Muito perspicaz querida. Mas não é como se eu esperasse menos de você."

Rogue arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz. Deu um passo para trás enquanto duas silhuetas surgiram em seu campo de visão. Um ela já havia visto antes, o mesmo homem que sempre aparecia em seus pesadelos. Um nome veio à sua cabeça, provavelmente da psique de Logan que ela havia absorvido há pouco, Striker. O outro estava em uma cadeira de rodas, aparentemente em estado vegetativo.

"Olá boneca! Sentiu minha falta?" Rogue continuou encarando-o em um pavor mudo. Virou-se para Remy, seus cílios estavam agitando-se, ele estava recuperando a consciência.

"É dela que eu havia lhe falado Jason. Ela fugiu do papai, foi a primeira que conseguiu... poderia fazer as honras?"

O tal Jason direcionou o olhar para ela.

Rogue sentiu uma pressão dolorosa em seu cérebro e gritou. Colocou as mãos na cabeça, tentando ativar suas defesas, sabia que tudo era apenas uma ilusão, mas ele era poderoso demais, e ela ainda encontrava problemas em controlar seus poderes.

"Rogue". Remy sussurrou esforçando-se para se erguer, sem muito sucesso.

Caiu ajoelhada na grama, tentando abrir os olhos em meio à dor, quando conseguiu virou-se para o homem, com os olhos semicerrados, ondas de ódio a tomavam ao olhá-lo. Ela finalmente tinha a chance de descobrir toda a verdade.

"O que você quer comigo?" Ele sorriu se aproximando dela.

"Bonita e forte. Você continua uma tentação." Rogue tremeu. "Mas hoje eu não quero você. Preciso do seu amigo ali, ou devo dizer namorado? Jason vê muito de você na mente dele. E sinto-me na obrigação de confessar que não gosto disso."

Ela lançou um olhar atemorizado para Remy.

"O que quer com ele?"

"Digamos que ele tenha informações valiosas que eu preciso."

"Acontece que você não vai levá-lo, a não ser que passe por mim."

"_Non_ faça isso _chere_. Saia daqui, agora." Remy murmurou enquanto tentava eliminar o torpor de sua mente. "_Merde_" ele pensou. Esse cara era mesmo poderoso.

"Quanta coragem! Não faz mal querida, eu estava mesmo sentindo sua falta. Vou levá-la também para nos fazer companhia, além do mais ele pode estar... relutante para nos dar as informações e você poderá incentivá-lo de alguma forma."

O ar ficou denso e difícil de respirar. Rogue perdeu a consciência.

**-XxxX- **

Rogue sentia a cabeça pesada, e os olhos não queriam abrir. Porém ela se esforçou para abri-los, ao ouvir a voz de Remy.

Havia algemas em seu pescoço, mãos e pés. Estava de frente para Remy, que estava na mesma situação que ela.

"Rogue! _Chere_ _vous_ está bem?" Ela assentiu estudando Remy. Ele parecia péssimo.

"Meu Deus! Você não está nada bem Remy, o que fizeram com você?"

"Nada _chere_, _non_ se preocupe."

"Uma ova que não. Eu conheço você melhor que você mesmo Remy. Você está fraco, esses desgraçados acabaram com você."

Rogue olhou ao redor. Concentrou-se em Miss Marvel e sentiu a super força retornar ao seu corpo, estava ficando melhor nisso. Tentou soltar as algemas, que não cediam apesar da força que ela colocava. Franziu o cenho.

"Não pode soltar-se não é querida. Adamantium, nem você é invulnerável a ele." Striker deu um passo na direção dela.

"NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM!"

Rogue gritou em pânico, se movendo desesperadamente contra as amarras, na tentativa de rompê-las. Remy olhou para ela alarmado, nunca a havia visto tão assustada.

"É inútil. Se continuar forçando vai apenas se machucar. E seria um desperdício lesionar qualquer parte de seu belo corpo." Ele a olhou lascivamente, se aproximando dela.

"EU JÁ DISSE PARA SAIR!" Ela gritou com a voz trêmula e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Remy, não aguentando vê-la assim, tentou jogar-se contra Striker, mas foi impedido pelas correntes que o puxaram rudemente para trás. Não conseguiu levantar-se depois disso. Aquele maldito gás, potente o suficiente apenas para manter Rogue desacordada por algumas horas, havia sido quase fatal para ele. Remy ficou aliviado ao constatar que ela estava conseguindo canalizar os poderes novamente.

Striker sorriu.

"Já disse para me contar o que você viu." Ele virou-se para Remy.

"_Jamé_". Remy murmurou com a voz fraca.

"O que está havendo Remy? O que ele quer?"

"Há muito tempo atrás, seu namoradinho teve acesso a um dos diários de uma vidente. Havia um futuro relacionado a nós, as minhas experiências com você. Preciso dessas informações." Rogue lançou um olhar surpreso para Remy.

"Jason pode te induzir a me dizer o que eu quiser, mas eu não quero chegar a isso."

Remy negou com a cabeça.

"Ótimo então. Você não quer me dizer por bem, então será do jeito mais difícil. Jason!"

O homem com a cadeira de rodas se aproximou e virou o olhar para Gambit. Rogue estremeceu e se esforçou para evocar os poderes de Jean. Estava se esgotando rapidamente, agora era muito mais difícil do que fora um dia, mas não podia deixar que Remy se ferisse. Percebeu que conseguiu ao ver a surpresa nos olhos de Jason e a irritação no rosto de Striker.

"O que aconteceu Jason?"

Rogue sorriu respondendo a sua pergunta.

"Eu criei um escudo mental para bloqueá-lo, ele não vai conseguir entrar na mente do Remy."

Striker a olhou enfurecido.

"Não se meta. Isso não é da sua conta!"

"Pois eu discordo. Não vou deixar você tocar a mente dele."

"_Chere, non_ se complique. Esse problema é meu."

"É meu problema também Remy."

"Você é uma vadiazinha metida à forte." Striker retrucou irritado.

Ela sorriu cinicamente.

"Tenho uma proposta para fazer a você. Há algum tempo atrás, antes de você me sequestrar." Ela engoliu em seco, ao ver o sorriso se formando nos lábios dele. "Toquei Irene Adler. Tenho todo o conteúdo dos diários de Destiny em minha mente, incluindo o que você precisa. Mas não o deixarei acessá-lo facilmente. Minha proposta é a seguinte: você deixa o Remy ir e vê o que pode tirar de mim."

Striker sorriu. Remy se desesperou.

"_NON! CHERE_, VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? _NON _PODE FAZER _ISSE!_"

Ela o ignorou.

"Do contrário, uso meus poderes para apagar da minha mente e da mente de Remy o conteúdo dos diários."

Ele a olhou com um ódio quase palpável.

"Se fizer isso eu mato você!"

"Eu não tenho medo de morrer. Mas você perderá qualquer chance de ter acesso às informações que tanto quer, é pegar ou largar."

Striker sorriu. Um sorriso frio e desafiador, e aproximou-se de Rogue. Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou pelos cabelos, erguendo sua cabeça. Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, apesar do medo que sentia.

"Vamos ver se você vai continuar com a mesma opinião, e a mesma valentia." Afundou a faca de adamantiun em seu ombro. Rogue travou a mandíbula, tentando não gritar. Doía muito, e ela estava esgotada demais para usar os poderes de Wolverine.

"ROGUE!" Gambit lançou-se contra ela novamente e caiu.

"REMY!" Rogue gritou desesperada, ele estava mais pálido.

Striker riu ironicamente.

"Não é lindo? O amor jovem e seus sacrifícios". Ele fez uma pausa dramática. "Como será que ele reagiria, ao saber o que eu já vi desse seu corpinho incrível?"

"CALE A BOCA!" Rogue rosnou.

"Quer que eu conte para seu namorado tudo que eu já fiz com você?"

"JÁ DISSE PARA CALAR A MALDITA BOCA!"

"Ela é uma delícia. E luta como uma leoa."

O ódio de Rogue atingiu o ápice. Garras saíram de suas mãos assustando-a. Ela cortou as correntes saltando para atacar Striker.

Ele tentou soltar-se dela, mas não conseguiu, a força dela era sobre humana. Rogue tocou o rosto dele por alguns segundos, em busca de toda a verdade. Foi o suficiente para deixá-lo desacordado. Ela apontou as garras para o peito dele, com uma vontade imensa de matá-lo, para que ele não fosse mais capaz de ferir ninguém que ela amasse, queria vingança por tudo o que ele a havia feito passar. Lembrou-se do futuro que mostrava exatamente isso. Ela apunhalando-o no peito acabando com tudo, vingando-se. Ás vezes era inevitável lutar contra o destino.

"Marie." Ela ouviu uma voz fraca murmurando seu nome, virou o rosto para ver Remy. Ele estava pálido, sua respiração estava irregular. Rogue largou Striker e correu para socorrer Gambit. Ele estava pior para o desespero dela.

"Não se preocupe docinho. Eu vou tirar você daqui, vai ficar tudo bem."

Remy sorriu cansado.

"_Non_ estou preocupado _chere_. Mas o que faremos com aquele ali?" Ele apontou para Jason. Rogue andou até ele tocando-o. Ele ficou desacordado, ela estremeceu, tentando ignorar suas lembranças confusas.

"Vamos deixá-los aqui, o mais importante é tirar você daqui o mais rápido possível." Rogue o ajudou a levantar, tomando cuidado para não tocá-lo.

"Consegue se segurar em mim?"

Ele assentiu.

"Ótimo, então segure firme, que vamos voar."

"Mas você _non_ pode fazer isso _chere_. Está ferida e esgotada."

"Não se preocupe comigo Remy, eu estou bem. Cale a boca e segure-se."

Ele obedeceu e Rogue voou o mais rápido que conseguiu a caminho do instituto.

**-XxxX-**

Rogue estava sentada na cadeira, ao lado do leito hospitalar, onde Remy repousava. Depois de examiná-lo, Fera e Jean constataram que o gás o havia debilitado, mas não era tão sério quanto parecia. Ele poderia sair em alguns dias, para o alivio de Rogue.

A mente dela voltava-se inevitavelmente para as coisas que ele havia dito a ela, sob a influência de Jason. Será que ele realmente pensava daquela forma? E por que não havia dito a ela sobre seu envolvimento com o diário de Destiny, quando ela contou para ele o próprio envolvimento com a vidente?

Sentiu uma mão pesada repousar em seu ombro ferido, Rogue estremeceu de dor. Logan desceu a mão afagando seu braço com cuidado. Ela virou o rosto para cima e olhou-o, os olhos verde escuros de Logan estavam confusos e culpados. Eles teriam de discutir alguns pontos, mas este não era o momento.

"Não se culpe." Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e sorriram.

"Pelo que eu me culparia guria?" Logan ergueu uma sobrancelha ao encarar o rosto dela. Rogue deu de ombros.

"E eu sei lá. Você tem o dom de se culpar por coisas que estão além de seu poder Logan."

Ele soltou uma risada cética.

"Olha quem fala guria. Você é uma mártir, vive se jogando na frente das pessoas, fazendo loucuras para salvá-las e se culpando quando não consegue estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo."

Ela sorriu.

"É por isso que nós somos tão próximos Logan. Somos parecidos demais."

Ele sorriu para ela também.

"Não tenho argumentos contra isso querida, você sabe."

Ela suspirou voltando a olhar para Gambit.

"Ele vai ficar bem, ou talvez não, considerando o que vou fazer com ele, por ter falado aquelas coisas para você."

"Vamos esquecer tudo o que houve Logan, nenhum de nós estava agindo com a razão, estávamos sendo manipulados. Não foi culpa dele."

"Você sempre o isenta da culpa não é guria?"

"Apenas quando tenho razão."

Remy começou a se mover devagar. Rogue deu um leve sorriso, aliviada. Logan suspirou saindo para deixá-los a sós.

"Como se sente?" Ela murmurou suavemente, ao ver os olhos vermelhos dele abrindo-se lentamente. Ele virou o olhar para ela inspecionando seu estado. Ela parecia cansada e um pouco mais pálida do que o normal, mas tirando isso não aparentava nenhum ferimento sério. Gambit ficou aliviado.

"Sinto como se tivesse sido atropelado por um trem... ou por você _chere."_

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Logo você poderá sair, vai ficar tudo bem."

"E você _chere_, como se sente?"

"Eu estou bem."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Estou só um pouco cansada."

"E o seu braço?"

"Está melhor."

Eles caíram em um silêncio desconfortável.

"Você está magoada comigo." Ele acusou.

Ela assentiu, sabia que era inútil tentar disfarçar. Ele a havia magoado.

"Sabe que eu não queria dizer aquilo."

"Essas palavras vieram de algum lugar Remy..."

"E o que me diz do seu beijo com o Wolverine? De onde veio?"

Ela suspirou, ele havia visto.

"É melhor não falarmos sobre isso agora. Temos coisas a esclarecer, mas você precisa descansar."

"Assim como você mocinha!" Soou uma voz feminina doce atrás de Rogue. Jean apareceu em seu campo de visão, o rosto anormalmente severo os braços cruzados.

"O que nós havíamos combinado Rogue? Só não te coloquei em um leito ao lado de Gambit, porque você havia prometido que iria descansar."

Rogue deu de ombros.

"Eu estou bem, não me sinto cansada. E você sabe que os poderes de Logan me curaram parcialmente."

"Você conseguiu invocar parte dos poderes, mas isso requer muito de sua energia. Sabe que precisa descansar para se recuperar totalmente."

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou ficar bem."

Jean bufou irritada.

"Ai meu Deus, como se já não bastasse um Wolverine teimoso e insensato, agora tenho de lhe dar com dois! Você está ainda mais difícil do que o normal. Vou buscar os equipamentos para trocar seus curativos, e é bom que eu a encontre deitada quando voltar, ou vou amarrá-la naquela cama Rogue. E sabe que estou falando sério."

Rogue suspirou, sabendo que era melhor obedecer à amiga. Quando Jean falava daquele modo, era melhor não contrariá-la e, além disso, Rogue queria mesmo adiar a conversa que inevitavelmente teria de ter com Remy. Tentaria compreender os próprios sentimentos primeiro, e apenas depois que toda a confusão passasse, resolveria as questões com Remy. Era melhor assim.


	18. Chapter 18

Remy pôde sair da ala hospitalar no dia seguinte, já havia se recuperado completamente.

Rogue ficou o tempo todo ao lado dele, para o desespero de Jean, que estava quase a amarrando na cama, para que ela repousasse. O ferimento de Rogue fora bastante profundo e ela não conseguiu se curar, mas insistia que estava bem.

Precisava conversar urgentemente com Remy. Mas estava vestida com uma regata branca e sem luvas, sabia que era arriscado demais circular assim em um lugar que havia tantas pessoas, mas não queria adiar a conversa nem mais um minuto. Então o convidou para uma caminhada em um dos jardins e ele concordou.

Ambos caminharam em silêncio, ela estava pensando no que dizer e ele esperando que ela tomasse a iniciativa.

Rogue suspirou.

"Precisamos conversar Remy..."

"Estive pensando a mesma coisa _chere_. _Non _penso nada daquilo que disse a você. Eu sei que te amo Rogue, mas as coisas são difíceis para _moi_. Imagino que são ainda piores para você, mas vendo você e o Logan juntos... é tão difícil de me controlar, ir contra minha natureza. Me desculpe pelo que eu disse._"_

Ela assentiu.

"Sobre o Logan e eu... preciso esclarecer algumas coisas para você."

Ele esperou em silêncio.

" Logan e eu sempre estivemos juntos, de uma forma ou de uma ligação profunda..."

"É eu sei." Ele a interrompeu impaciente ."Vocês meio que sentem a mente um do outro, eu já presenciei isso."

Ela suspirou.

"Não é apenas isso. Nossa conexão mental é forte e inexplicável, mas há também uma conexão por sentimentos e experiências. Logan e eu fomos usados pelas mesmas pessoas, tratados da mesma forma, ele é o mais próximo que eu tenho de uma família. Há o Campbell também, claro, mas não é a mesma coisa, a cumplicidade e compreensão que eu e Logan compartilhamos é apenas nossa, e isso nunca vai mudar. Você me perguntou de onde veio o nosso beijo e agora eu posso responder a você. Com uma intensidade tão grande de afinidade e de sentimentos e um bom manipulador de mentes, é fácil misturar as coisas e acabar acontecendo algo impensado. Mas não é o que nós somos Remy, Logan e eu nos amamos, mas não dessa forma."

Remy continuou calado, olhando para frente enquanto caminhava.

"Sabe... ele foi a primeira pessoa a me tocar voluntariamente. Logan estava disposto a trocar a vida dele pela minha, quando ninguém, nem eu mesma, achava que valia a pena, foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei. Houve também a aceitação sem medo, a proteção que ele me ofereceu, eu não estava acostumada a ser tratada como um ser humano. Eu era só a Vampira. Pensava que tinha apenas o passado, já que vivia indiretamente as experiências de cada pessoa que toquei. A meu ver, eu nunca teria uma vida só minha, um presente ou um futuro, meu destino era a solidão. Mas Logan pensou diferente. Não apenas me deu carona, mas não fugiu quando eu disse o que acontecia quando me tocavam, não teve medo de se aproximar de mim, de continuar ao meu lado, e sabe o que é irônico? Eu sou a única pessoa que poderia matá-lo. Se eu o tocasse por tempo suficiente, ele não poderia regenerar-se, perderia os poderes e a vida. E o adamantium de suas garras é uma das únicas coisas que poderiam me ferir mortalmente, mesmo quando uso a invulnerabilidade. Mas apesar disso, sabemos que estamos seguros um ao lado do outro. Esse é o nosso negócio, é o que nós somos."

Remy continuou em silêncio por mais um tempo. Rogue o olhava pelo canto do olho aguardando ansiosa, tentando adivinhar como ele estava assimilando as informações. Desde que ele não estava explodindo tudo que estava ao seu redor, ela poderia supor que estava indo tudo bem.

Ele suspirou parando de caminhar, e segurando as mãos nuas dela em torno de suas enluvadas. O anel que dera a ela brilhava em seu dedo, provando a ele a veracidade das palavras de Rogue.

"_Je _posso tentar aprender a conviver com _isse_. Desde que não aconteçam mais beijos entre vocês ou troca de carícias em roupas íntimas."

Ela riu dando um tapa leve em seu braço coberto.

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu prometo que quando um psicopata maluco tentar manipular minha mente beijarei apenas você."

Ele sorriu também.

"E por que precisa de um psicopata manipulador de mentes para fazer isso?" Brincou, mas ficou sério de repente, queria fazer uma pergunta a ela desde a hora que acordara. "_Hey chere_, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa. Sobre o que aquele cara disse..."

Ela tremeu levemente, entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

"Era verdade? Ele te..." Não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas olhou para ela sugestivamente.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

"Eu não sei. Não me lembro..." Rogue sussurrou.

"Mesmo tendo o tocado você _non _se lembra?"

Ela negou com a cabeça. Lançou um olhar culpado para Remy.

"Você está cansada demais e está com dificuldade para acessar seus poderes. Logo que estiver melhor conseguirá se lembrar." Ele disse com convicção.

Ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas, que correram por suas bochechas pálidas.

"Não é isso. Ah Remy eu sou uma covarde! Tenho a mente dele e as lembranças, com um pouco de esforço posso descobrir o que houve. Mas eu tenho medo da verdade, medo de rever aquilo... de sentir novamente... Foi tão horrível! E saber que pode ter sido ainda pior... apavora-me."

Ela fungou se jogando em seus braços. Remy fechou os olhos. Tentou confortá-la afagando seus cabelos, mas não conseguia pensar em nada útil para dizer a ela neste momento. Ela não merecia passar por isso, nenhuma mulher merecia. Encaixou suas mãos no pescoço dela, os polegares roçando suas bochechas, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

"Ouça-me _chere_. É natural ter medo, principalmente em uma situação como essa. Mas você _non_ pode se entregar a isso, deixar que ele domine você. Por mais dolorosa que for a verdade você deve enfrentá-la, é sempre melhor do que ficar na dúvida ou viver uma mentira. _Non_ esqueça que _non_ está sozinha. Tem a mim e àquele animal possessivo, que grita aos quatro ventos que você é dele."

Rogue sorriu em meio às lágrimas. Sabia que sempre poderia contar com eles.

"Eu sei disso docinho. E apesar de todo o azar que sempre me perseguiu e da bagunça que é minha mente, minha vida... Ao olhar para vocês dois sinto que sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Eu não posso tocá-lo, não posso tocar nenhum de vocês, mas tenho os dois sempre próximos a mim, me apoiando. Fico muito grata por isso."

Ele a abraçou novamente com força, buscando uma maneira de confortá-la, Rogue ficou quieta de repente, Remy sentiu algo quente molhando sua camisa. A princípio pensou que fossem lágrimas, mas quando ela amoleceu em seus braços, ele abaixou a cabeça para verificar. Sangue. Sua camisa branca estava manchada com o sangue de Rogue. Ele ergueu o rosto dela procurando seus olhos. Estavam fechados e ela estava pálida. "_Merde_" Ele se amaldiçoou ao ver o ombro de Rogue sangrando, havia se esquecido que ela ainda estava ferida, não devia tê-la deixado se esforçar tanto. Segurou-a nos braços correndo em direção a mansão.

"JEAN... JEAN."

Ele entrou desesperado, percorrendo os corredores anormalmente silenciosos, em busca dela. Abriu a porta do quarto dela e de Scott sem se preocupar em bater. Ignorou o olhar irritado que o mesmo lançou para ele.

"Jean ela desmaiou". Sua voz estava desesperada. Jean levantou-se de um pulo, largando o livro que segurava, e correndo para a enfermaria. Remy a seguiu.

Depositou-a na maca olhando preocupado para seu rosto. Após um rápido exame, Jean trocou os curativos ensopados de seu ombro.

"Encontrei o problema. O seu ferimento reabriu, ela é teimosa demais. Já havia avisado, pedido para não se esforçar tanto, além de ferida ela está fraca. Ainda não domina os poderes como dominava antes. Ela precisa descansar e ter paciência."

"É difícil para ela Jean. Ela não está acostumada a ser frágil... lhe dar com a vulnerabilidade novamente é um desafio."

Jean suspirou.

"Eu sei. Mas é necessário, e quanto mais rápido ela aceitar isso melhor será."

"GURIA."

Logan entrou em um rompante na enfermaria. Procurando Rogue aterrorizado.

Havia ouvido dois pirralhos comentando que Gambit entrara com Rogue desacordada nos braços, correu até a enfermaria para ver o que houve.

Jean colocou o dedo nos lábios pedindo silêncio, e se apressou a explicar tudo com a voz baixa.

"Acalme-se Logan, ela está bem, está apenas dormindo."

"O que aconteceu Jeane?"

Jean ignorou o apelido irritante.

"O seu ferimento reabriu Logan, ela não conseguiu administrar direito seu fator de cura, ainda é difícil para ela. E ela está esgotada também, precisa descansar."

Logan suspirou aliviado, aproximando-se dela. Sua regata branca tinha vestígios de vermelho, e seu ombro direito estava enfaixado. Ele passou a mão carinhosamente em seus cabelos, afastando-os de sua testa suada. Ela estava tão pálida!

"Tem certeza de que ela está bem Jeane?"

"Claro que sim Logan, ela só precisa descansar para se recuperar."

"E se eu tocá-la? Ela ficará bem novamente."

"Fisicamente sim, mas é melhor não arriscarmos impor mais uma personalidade à sua mente Logan. A mente de Rogue ainda está fragilizada desde os últimos acontecimentos. Vamos deixar que ela se recupere sozinha."

Logan inclinou-se para beijar seus cabelos antes de sair, tinha uma missão a cumprir. Era tão difícil deixá-la, principalmente agora, sabendo de tudo que ela havia passado e vendo-a tão frágil. Virou o olhar para Gambit, que estava do outro lado da cama, segurando uma das mãos dela.

"Cuide bem dela francês. Não a deixe se esforçar muito, e fique de olho em seus curativos, por mais que estiver sentindo dor ela não vai admitir, então cabe a você observá-la. Vou ligar mais tarde para saber como ela está e logo que acabar a missão estarei de volta."

Remy assentiu.

"Deixe comigo _mon ami_, eu cuidarei dela. Faria qualquer coisa por ela."

"Eu sei. É por isso que estou indo."

Deu as costas para um Remy perplexo. Como assim "_Eu sei?" _Logan acreditou nele! _Mon Dieu_!

Os cílios dela começaram a se agitar e Remy voltou seu olhar para ela. Rogue franziu o cenho antes de abrir os olhos, encontrou os olhos vermelhos familiares a encarando com um sorriso.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela murmurou. Ele sorriu acariciando seus cabelos.

"Você desmaiou. Quase matou a mim e ao Wolverine de preocupação _chere_."

"Desculpe. Quanto tempo terei de ficar aqui?"

"O tempo necessário para se recuperar. Você está cansada e seu machucado piorou _chere_. Precisa ter paciência."

Ela bufou irritada cruzando os braços. Fez uma leve careta de dor ao sentir a pontada em seu ombro. Remy se aproximou preocupado, mas ela ergueu a mão esquerda parando-o.

"Eu estou bem." Ela tranqüilizou-o. "E o Logan? Você disse que eu o havia assustado também, por que ele não está aqui me dando um sermão pela minha irresponsabilidade?"

"Ele saiu em missão". Ela ficou séria. "Não é nada arriscado, não se preocupe. Provavelmente mais tarde ou amanhã ele estará de volta. Disse que ligaria para você."

Rogue suspirou.

"Ele não vai mesmo deixar a bronca para outro dia. Como se tivesse moral para isso, o Logan é a pessoa mais irresponsável que conheço!"

"Assim como você". Remy retrucou calmamente. Ela bufou.

"Tá. Que seja." Reclamou emburrada, virando-se de costas para Remy. Ele riu aproximando os lábios da orelha dela.

"_Non_ seja difícil _chere,_ sabe que _je_ tenho razão."

Ela arrepiou ao sentir o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço, ficou calada.

Ele riu novamente, ao perceber o que estava fazendo com ela, aproximou-se ainda mais, seus lábios quase tocaram a pele dela.

"O que houve _chere_, _non_ tem argumentos? Isso é surpreendente."

Ela suspirou, virando o rosto para olhar o dele. Seus olhos verdes queimavam ao encontrar os vermelhos.

"Isso não tem graça, sabe como eu estou sensível." Ela ralhou. "Você precisa parar de me provocar, antes que eu acabe fazendo uma loucura."

Ele sorriu.

"_Desolé petit, non_ posso evitar, adoro ver seu corpo reagindo ao meu, seus olhos verdes tão quentes..."

Ela corou levemente.

"Convencido."

"Convencido _non chere_, apenas realista."

Rogue revirou os olhos, sem admitir derrota. Remy apenas sorriu. Acariciou o pescoço dela com a mão enluvada. Rogue mordeu os lábios encarando-o, mas antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, o telefone dela tocou. Remy entregou-o para ela, sorrindo do rosto avermelhado dela e a respiração irregular, ela fuzilou-o com o olhar.

"Sim?" A voz dela saiu suspirada. Remy riu deixando-a ainda mais irritada.

"_Guria! Estava dormindo?"_

"Não Logan."

"_Sua voz está estranha"__. _Ela fechou a cara.

"O que você quer?"

"_Como assim o que quero? Quero saber como você está."_

"Estou bem."

"_Por__ que tanto mau humor?"_

Ela suspirou olhando irritada para Remy.

"Estou cansada de ficar presa aqui. Quando você volta?"

"_Você sabe que esta aí por culpa sua, quem mandou não se cuidar? Volto amanhã, provavelmente. Está com saudades de mim?"_

"Como você está engraçadinho". Ela revirou os olhos.

"_E você __tá estressada guria."_

"Vou indo Logan, preciso dormir. Falamos-nos depois."

"_Tudo bem guria. __Cuida-te e descansa, tome cuidado. Não faça besteiras."_

"Pode deixar." Ela bufou e desligou o telefone.

"O que o velhote queria?"

"Saber como estava. E curtir com a minha cara também."

Rogue virou de costas para Remy.

"Por que está tão nervosa _chere_?"

"Cale a boca cajun ou eu a calo para você."

Remy riu da hostilidade dela. Ela ficava muito sexy brava, ele adorava provocá-la.

Rogue acabou adormecendo, estava realmente cansada. Precisava aprender a controlar seus malditos poderes antes que Remy a fizesse explodir... e sem usar seus poderes para isso.

**-XxxX-**

Vivi e Estrela muito obrigada pelas reviews! Sim, Vivi estamos na reta final ;_; vou sentir saudades de ever, mas já estou começando outra fic ;)

E estrela gêmea querida, muito obrigada como sempre! Por tudo ;)

Beijinhos queridas e até a próxima!

;*


	19. Chapter 19

Jean obrigou Rogue a continuar repousando na ala hospitalar o resto da semana, apesar de seus protestos. Logan e Remy se revesaram para tentar entretê-la e manter sempre o olho nela, e como resultado de seus cuidados, Rogue recuperou-se quase que completamente, já retornando aos treinos com Jean.

O professor decidiu, que tentaria por a idéia de Rogue em prática, o mais rápido possível, afinal se ela não conseguisse manifestar os próprios poderes por algum tempo, como ele imaginava que aconteceria, não ficaria completamente indefesa, já que estava controlando cada vez melhor seus poderes secundários.

Então após o treino daquele dia, Rogue foi novamente até a enfermaria para submeter-se ao procedimento. O professor, Fera e Jean estavam presentes e trabalhando em sua mente. Em pouco mais de 3 horas ela acordou sentindo-se um pouco grogue e com uma forte dor de cabeça.

"Como se sente querida?" Fera entrou em seu campo de visão.

"Um pouco tonta, mas bem. Como foi?"

"Tivemos um pouco de dificuldade com a psique de Jason. Não conseguimos barrá-la, então infelizmente você poderá manifestar seus poderes por um tempo, e temo que não terá controle sobre isso."

Ela arregalou os olhos assustada.

"Acalme-se, é apenas temporário, depois que você descansar tentaremos novamente. Mas o resto do procedimento foi um sucesso Rogue!"

"Então por que eu ainda sinto minha pele queimando, como sempre acontece quando meus poderes estão em força total?"

Xavier pensou por um momento.

"Imaginei que talvez você os perdesse por um tempo, da mesma forma que houve com seus poderes secundários. Porém aconteceu o contrário, você está mais sensível a eles."

"Isso significa que não rolou certo?" Ela perguntou com desapontamento.

"Não Rogue. Isso significa que tem tudo para dar certo."

Ela o encarou surpresa.

"Como assim?"

"Se você tivesse os perdido, mesmo que temporariamente, seria mais complicado e perigoso, já que eles provavelmente se descontrolariam e quando retornassem seria com o dobro da intensidade, impondo risco a você e as pessoas ao seu redor. Como houve o contrário, agora você sente cada partícula de seu poder, e por mais desconfortável que seja, será mais fácil trabalhar em seu controle."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sem dúvidas."

Rogue sorriu, levantando-se calmamente, e caminhando em direção a saída.

"Rogue". O professor a chamou. Ela virou-se para ele.

"Sei que não quer contar a ninguém, e entendo seus motivos, mas acho que deveria abrir uma exceção à Logan."

Rogue o olhou surpresa.

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia..."

"Aconteça o que acontecer, você sabe que ele não ficaria desapontado. É bom que você tenha alguém para apoiá-la em um momento como esse."

"Vou pensar." Ela prometeu saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Por que o Logan professor?" Jean perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar a irritação.

"Rogue precisará de ajuda em seu treinamento, e ela precisa testar o controle em alguém."

"Mas por que o Logan? O senhor vai pedir a ele?"

O professor sorriu.

"Não será preciso, Jean. O Logan nunca deixaria passar a oportunidade de ajudar Rogue. Ele vai se oferecer assim que ela contar, e não vai deixá-la recusar."

Jean suspirou.

"Tem razão."

**-XxxxX-**

Rogue caminhou pelos corredores, saindo da mansão sem direção definida. Pensou na proposta do professor e percebeu que por mais egoísta que soasse, não queria enfrentar isso sozinha, então decidiu acatar sua sugestão e contar a Logan. Rogue caminhou até um dos jardins da mansão e avistou-o, sentado embaixo de uma árvore, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça escorada para trás, parecia estar dormindo.

Porém ele abriu os olhos ante a aproximação de Rogue, ela sorriu. Não sabia se havia ido até aquele jardim por pura coincidência ou se indiretamente sua mente a levara até ele.  
Logan franziu o cenho ao olhá-la. Ela parecia sonolenta e preocupada, apesar do sorriso caloroso que lançou a ele. Rogue se aproximou sentando ao seu lado.

"Oi Logan."

"O que tem guria?"

"Como assim?"

"Você está preocupada. "

Ela sorriu.

"Às vezes eu esqueço que você me conhece tão bem." Ela observou.

"Melhor do que você mesma." Logan completou. Esperou que Rogue falasse, mas ela continuou em silêncio.

"Não quer me contar o que está havendo?"

Rogue suspirou erguendo a cabeça e olhando para o céu, por um momento Logan achou que ela não responderia. Mas a voz dela soou, apesar dela não ter desviado o olhar de cima.

"Eu estava com o professor..." Ela começou.

"Sim. E com a Jean e o peludo." Ao ver a surpresa no rosto dela, ele acrescentou. "Você está com o cheiro deles."

"Ah... bom o caso é que eles fizeram uma espécie de tratamento comigo..." Logan olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos.

"Tratamento?"

"Sim. Para ajudar no controle dos meus poderes." Ela explicou. "O professor disse que deu tudo certo e que, se eu me esforçar o suficiente, posso conseguir." Finalmente voltou seu olhar para ele. Logan estava olhando-a com um raro sorriso sincero nos lábios.

"Mas isso é ótimo guria!"

Ela sorriu forçado.

"Mas deve haver algum problema, já que você está preocupada. Por que não está feliz?"

"Não é isso! É que eu sinto minha pele formigando a mil, com os meus poderes em máxima potência, e as vezes eu a sinto simplesmente fria." Ela suspirou. "Não sei se são meus poderes ligando e desligando, e isso me deixa meio maluca". Ela admitiu.

"Só há uma maneira de descobrir." Logan tirou a luva de couro, levando a mão ao rosto dela. Rogue esquivou, olhando-o irritada.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Testando sua teoria."

"Eu disse que acho que ele está oscilando entre nulo e máquina mortífera, e você quer testar? Tá afim de morrer é?"

"Eu não morro assim tão fácil guria."

"Não vou deixar você fazer isso."

"Vai sim. Nós vamos treinar seu controle guria, todas as noites, assim você poderá descansar do treino extra com a Jean."

"Sem chance!"

"Não estou te dando opção. Você virá e nós treinaremos. Ponto final."

Rogue bufou irritada, cruzando os braços.

"Tudo bem". Resmungou.

"O cajun deve estar animado com essa possibilidade." Logan reclamou mal humorado. Ela colocou uma mecha branca atrás da orelha, desviando o olhar.

"Ele não sabe." Rogue murmurou.

Logan a olhou surpreso por um momento, mas depois assentiu em compreensão.

"Você tem medo de não dar certo e ele se decepcionar e te largar." Ele afirmou.

Rogue voltou a olhar para Logan, ele sempre parecia ler seus pensamentos, e isso ainda a surpreendia, mesmo após tantos anos de convivência. Ela suspirou, mas não respondeu, até porque não fora exatamente uma pergunta.

"Eu sei que o Gambit é um idiota, mas ele gosta de você guria. Isso que você teme não vai acontecer. Mas vou ficar de bico calado, e deixar que você surpreenda o francês."

Ele fez uma pausa estudando a expressão dela.

"Isso não é a única coisa que a preocupa. Tem algo errado com você."

"Por que você está falando isso?"

"Agora a pouco você estava pensando em como se sentiria se não desse certo, você está preocupada por ter alimentado esperanças demais em torno disso."

Ela o olhou chocada.

"Como você..."

"É isso aí. De alguma forma você botou seus pensamentos, seus medos, dentro da minha cabeça."

"Mas como..."

Ela se interrompeu por um momento, compreendendo.

"Merda! Aquele desgraçado consegue me ferrar mesmo a distância." Ela levantou irritada.

"Fica calma guria. Agora tá me passando sua raiva e a cara estranha de um cara. O que tá rolando?"

"Eu toquei o tal Jason, o telepata manipulador de mentes, e agora não consigo controlar os poderes dele. São fortes demais." Ela reclamou fechando os olhos.

Logan agarrou sua mão, puxando-a novamente para o chão. Rogue suspirou, voltando a sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, puxando-a em um abraço de lado, Rogue descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos, tanta claridade estava piorando sua dor de cabeça. Antes que percebesse, adormeceu nos braços de Logan.

Rogue abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava em um quarto familiar, que não era o dela. Rolou para o outro lado, fechando os olhos novamente.

"Como se sente guria?"

Ela continuou com os olhos fechados, ignorando sua pergunta.

"Percebeu que ultimamente vocês me carregam por aí o tempo todo? Me sinto uma boneca de trapos." Reclamou.

"Você estava dormindo feito uma pedra. Não conseguiria te acordar nem se quisesse, então te trouxe para cá."

Rogue sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos.

"Por que não o meu quarto?"

"Porque ele estava trancado, e além disso," deu um sorriso malicioso para ela, "precisava ver a cara do francês ao vê-la no meu quarto, foi impagável."

Ele riu. Rogue levantou-se apavorada.

"Remy esteve aqui?"

"Sim, mas não se preocupe guria, eu disse que te embebedei para me aproveitar de você." Ele riu. Rogue jogou o travesseiro, mirando seu rosto, mas ele desviou rindo.

"Não tem graça Logan". Ralhou. "O que você disse?"

"Disse que você estava cansada do treino e te trouxe para cá." Ele deu de ombros. Ela sorriu aliviada.

"E o que ele fez?"

"Ele não ficou muito feliz, mas está tentando botar o ciúme em cheque". Fez uma pausa soltando uma risada. "O que torna as coisas mais interessantes."

Ela revirou os olhos, levantando-se da cama e caminhando para sair do quarto.

"Mah?" Logan chamou, Rogue retrocedeu alguns passos e voltou o olhar para ele.

"Vou falar como o Chuck e amanhã treinamos."

Ela suspirou e assentiu, sabendo que não tinha outra opção.

Caminhou pelos corredores silenciosos da mansão, em direção ao quarto do Remy, já estava anoitecendo. Rogue girou a maçaneta da porta delicadamente, o chamando antes de terminar de abrir.

O quarto estava vazio, mas a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e a luz acesa. Remy estava fazendo a barba, quando viu pelo espelho o rosto de Rogue atrás do seu, ela esta escorada na porta do banheiro olhando para ele. Remy sorriu ao ver seus cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos preguiçosos, ela havia acabado de acordar.

"Tudo _bien chere?"_

Ela sorriu também.

"Sim. Você já vem para a cama?"

Remy sorriu, ao perceber que ela passaria a noite com ele, novamente.

"Já vou, me dê só um minuto."

"Ok." Ela respondeu saindo do banheiro.

Sentou-se na cama para esperá-lo. Rogue sabia que ele não fazia a barba com frequência, o que resultava em resquícios de barba sempre presentes, mas ele detestava pêlos demais em seu rosto, então se obrigava a raspá-los de vez em quando. De qualquer forma, ele nunca parecia ele mesmo, logo após fazer a barba. Rogue se perguntava se gostaria mais assim se pudesse tocá-lo, sentir a suavidade de sua pele.

"Pensando em mim _chere?"_

Rogue sorriu, deitando-se e estendendo a mão para a dele, puxando-o para perto. Ele cedeu ajoelhando-se na cama, uma perna de cada lado do quadril de Rogue, os braços escorados ao lado da cabeça dela. Ela suspirou olhando para seu corpo. Seu tronco nu ainda estava molhado, a toalha estava pendurada em volta de seu pescoço, seus cabelos estavam molhados e desgrenhados, caindo em seus olhos. Ele ficava tão sexy assim! Rogue suspirou, tentando afastar de sua cabeça a tentação eminente. Estava tão difícil controlar a si mesma! A respiração de Remy acelerou e ele afastou-se dela, como se tivesse levado um choque.

"Remy?" Ela perguntou surpresa sentando na cama.

"ARGH. O que está havendo _chere_? Você... eu... seus pensamentos... estão dentro da minha cabeça."

Ela corou furiosamente, entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

"Ah Remy, me desculpe! É que os poderes do Jason não desapareceram, e eu não posso controlá-los... então transmito meus pensamentos para os outros..."

"Você tem pensamentos muito vivos _chere_." Ele comentou ainda com os olhos arregalados, um sorriso malicioso crescendo em seus lábios.

"Ah não". Ela afundou o rosto vermelho nas mãos.

Remy se aproximou dela, tocando seus cabelos, na tentativa de erguer sua cabeça, mas ela não cedeu.

"Hey, olhe para mim _chere_." Ela não obedeceu. "_Non_ tem motivos para se envergonhar."

"É claro que tenho!" Ela finalmente ergueu a cabeça e fixou o olhar no dele, além de embaraçada ela estava irritada. "Isso é tão humilhante!"

"Não é não _chere_, _non _deve ter vergonha de sentir, e de pensar coisas assim... principalmente olhando para um homem como eu."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Você se acha muito."

"Culpa sua Rogue. Você me dá motivos para isso." Ele direcionou o olhar para Rogue, ela continuava absurdamente corada e desviava o olhar dele. Remy suspirou.

"Olha _chere_, _non _deve se envergonhar, _je _sinto a mesma coisa ao olhar para _vous._"

Ela olhou para ele surpresa.

"Você sente?"

Ele suspirou novamente, pegando as mãos dela.

"Você está sendo ingênua _chere_. Sabe o quanto é linda e o que desperta nos homens... principalmente em mim."

Ela desviou o olhar novamente, sua testa se franziu.

"Por que _non_ gosta de ouvir o quanto é bonita?_"_

"Eu não sei... esse assunto... sobre a minha beleza, a atração que exerço nos homens, me incomoda um pouco. Eu meio que me sinto uma serpente, hipnotizando a presa para comê-la depois."

Remy deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Então isso explica muita coisa _chere. Je_ sou um autêntico encantador de serpentes."

Ela riu recuperando o bom humor.

"Com certeza! Você é o mais próximo de um príncipe encantado, que uma garota como eu poderia ter."

"Vou encarar isso como um elogio."

"Encare mesmo doçura, você é exatamente o que eu quero e o que preciso. Não precisa ser um príncipe, afinal, não é como se eu fosse uma princesa."

Ele riu também.

"As princesas _son_ tediosas _chere._" Remy subiu em cima de Rogue novamente, na mesma posição de antes. Enterrou o nariz nos cabelos dela e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido sussurrando.

"Além disso, tem algo _très_ sexy em garotas guerreiras, e é o seu caso."

Rogue riu, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Você está me molhando." Reclamou quando gotículas de água dos cabelos de Remy, pingaram em seu rosto.

"_Non_ parece que você ficou muito incomodada com isso _chere._"

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro, fazendo com que mais água espirrasse nela. Rogue riu, empurrando-o pelos ombros e saindo da cama.

"Já vai se levantar?_"_

"Vou tomar banho." Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Por que _non_ usa meu banheiro _chere_?"

"É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer amorzinho." Ela tirou a toalha do pescoço dele, e enrolou em volta do próprio corpo, tirando a roupa por baixo dela. Remy ficou boquiaberto olhando enquanto ela retirava as peças e as deixava pelo caminho. Quando estava apenas de toalha, virou o rosto e sorriu ao vê-lo, os olhos de Remy estavam escuros. Rogue sorriu novamente piscando para ele.

"Eu te convidaria para vir comigo encantador de serpentes... mas não acho que seria uma boa idéia." E fechou a porta atrás de si, colocando as mãos nos lábios para abafar o riso. A cara do Remy estava impagável.

**-XxxxxX-**

Gambit abriu os olhos e não estava em seu quarto. Estava em um quarto desconhecido, que tinha paredes claras, um grande mapa na parede principal com taxas pregadas e uma cama bagunçada, o calor e a umidade do ar indicavam que ele estava em algum lugar ao sul.

Rogue apareceu em seu campo de visão, tinha um sorriso nos lábios e estava vestida com uma roupa completamente coberta. Passou os dedos enluvados por todo o lugar, até parar no mapa. Suspirou melancolicamente ao passar os olhos por ele, um sorriso superficial no canto dos lábios e olhos tristes e sonhadores. Remy queria muito saber o que ela estava pensando.

Presa em seus pensamentos, Rogue não reparou quando começaram a cercá-la às escondidas. Ao ouvir um ruído, ela virou-se e ficou chocada com a cena, derrubou um dos invasores, mas parou de repente e olhou para o próprio braço assustada. Havia uma agulha ali. Sua respiração ficou irregular e ela esfregou os olhos, mas nem o sedativo forte a impediu de continuar lutando, seus longos cabelos castanhos ricocheteavam, enquanto ela lutava, recusando-se a se render.

Remy viu quando um deles lançou uma espécie de gás contra ela e a viu perder a consciência, o homem a jogou no ombro e atirou-a em um helicóptero.

Remy tentou interferir, mas quando se moveu, as bordas do lugar oscilaram perigosamente, como uma bolha de sabão prestes a estourar. Gambit entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Eram os poderes de Jason se manifestando em Rogue, como ela o manifestava sem controle a ilusão estava mais frágil do que as ilusões impostas por Jason, por este motivo era apenas um sonho frágil, um pesadelo. Estava presenciando o maior pesadelo de Rogue, o pior momento de sua vida.

Tentou observar quieto, para não romper o sonho, mas estava particularmente difícil. Principalmente ao vê-la ser entregue, ainda inconsciente, para um dos homens de capuz. Ele mostrou o rosto, um rosto que Remy infelizmente já havia visto antes. O homem que queria as informações sobre o diário, o homem que havia violado Rogue. Cerrou os punhos tentando manter-se calmo, precisava ver de uma vez por todas, tudo que aconteceu com ela, para poder apoiá-la.

O homem retirou as roupas dela agressivamente, olhando com desejo cada parte de seu corpo, falando obscenidades e tocando sua pele com as mãos enluvadas. Rogue começou a despertar, empurrando-o e o atacando, tentando cobrir-se com os braços. Ele gritou para que a sedassem. Mais homens apareceram com os sedativos, foram aplicadas diversas injeções até que fizeram efeito e a garota diminuiu os movimentos, seus braços e pernas dormentes sangravam com os ferimentos impostos pela luta. Stryker suspirou vestindo-a novamente.

Rogue abriu os olhos, olhando assustada ao seu redor, e tremeu ao ouvir a voz do homem. Seus olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas, ela parecia mais fraca e assustada do que nunca.

Remy, não suportando nem mais um minuto, jogou-se contra o homem para protegê-la e no segundo seguinte a bolha do sonho estourou e Remy estava novamente em seu quarto, mas a porta estava partida ao meio e Rogue estava do seu lado suada, o rosto marcado de lágrimas, gritando e esperneando nos braços de Logan.

"Porra. Ela não acorda! Vamos guria, sou eu."

"Ela está revivendo o momento..."

"Eu sei." Logan o cortou secamente. "Ela enviou isso para mim também, e não foi à primeira vez, mas quando eu tentei ajudá-la..."

"O sonho se rompeu e você veio vê-la." Remy completou.

"Ela estava gritando... por que você demorou tanto a interferir?" Ele lançou um olhar acusador para Remy.

"Precisava ver o que aconteceu realmente, ela não quer se lembrar, mas precisa saber."

Logan resmungou.

"Eu não consegui esperar mais do que 2 segundos, no momento que a vi sendo atacada..." Ele fechou os olhos.

"Eu entendo _mon ami_. Mas eu vi tudo até o final."

Logan abriu os olhos.

"E?"

Rogue abriu os olhos neste momento, gritando e lutando histericamente contra os braços de Logan. Ele apertou o abraço.

"Acalme-se guria, sou eu."

Ela não deu ouvidos. Continuou lutando, cada vez mais assustada e desesperada, por não obter resultado.

"Solte-a!" Remy disse para Logan.

"Vai se foder francês, você não me diz o que fazer."

"Se você não soltá-la, ela _non_ vai se acalmar."

"Não me ensine a cuidar da guria Gambit, você não a conhece como eu..."

"Eu sei que não. Mas ela está em choque, eu sei lhe dar com isso. Confie em mim _mon ami."_

Logan lançou um olhar tão feroz a ele, que por um momento, Gambit pensou que ele o atacaria. Mas Logan bufou e a soltou. Rogue caiu na cama de costas e engatinhou para trás, abraçando os joelhos e chorando compulsivamente. Logan fez menção de se aproximar, mas Remy o parou com uma mão, fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça. Desceu da cama e contornou-a, até ficar a alguns passos de Rogue.

"Marie?" Chamou cautelosamente, se aproximando dela bem devagar, deixando que ela ouvisse seus passos.

"Sou eu Marie. Você está bem, e nada disso está acontecendo. Confie em mim". Ele continuou se aproximando, até estar ao lado dela. Abaixou-se cautelosamente, se aproximando ainda mais.

"Remy! É você mesmo?" Ela murmurou com a voz fraca, direcionando o olhar perdido a ele.

_"Oui chere_, sou eu. Está tudo bem." Ele repetiu. Rogue se jogou nos braços dele e chorou copiosamente, agarrada a Remy. Ele afagava seus cabelos e suas costas, sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido. 

Logan observava toda a interação dos dois em silêncio, depois de chorar por alguns minutos, Rogue foi se acalmando aos poucos. Quando os soluços desapareceram, dando lugar apenas a respirações entrecortadas, Logan arriscou falar novamente.

"Como você está guria?"

Ela tirou o rosto do peito de Remy e sorriu para Logan, seu rosto estava encharcado e os olhos verdes estavam avermelhados e expressivos. Logan suspirou aliviado, temia que ela tivesse uma recaída, e se enterrasse novamente dentro de si mesma.

"Agora você sabe o que houve." Remy disse para ela, a voz suave, enquanto continuava acariciando seus cabelos. Ela sorriu aliviada.

"E o que houve?" Logan arriscou com cautela.

"Nada." Rogue respondeu sorrindo levemente. "Não houve nada."


	20. Chapter 20

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, Remy sabia que Rogue não estava na cama. Rolou para o lado em busca do relógio, acabara de passar das 6:00 da manhã.

Ela estava levantando cada vez mais cedo para treinar com Jean, e Remy não conseguia entender o que a motivava a se esforçar tanto.

Ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro, Remy sentou-se e viu o uniforme dela dobrado aos pés da cama.

Sorriu maliciosamente ao perceber que ela se esquecera de levar a roupa para o banheiro, então teria de se vestir no quarto, e ele não perderia a oportunidade de observar.

O barulho do chuveiro cessou. Os olhos de Remy brilharam em expectativa, não desgrudava o olhar da porta do banheiro. Ela se abriu alguns minutos depois e a visão de Rogue deixou Remy sem fôlego.

Seus pés descalços tocaram o chão quase sem qualquer som, o conjunto de lingerie branco, quase da mesma cor de sua pele exposta, moldava perfeitamente seu corpo, a toalha cor creme de Remy pendurada em seus ombros.

Seus cabelos estavam molhados e ondulados, emoldurando o rosto delicado, ela mordia os lábios tentando ocultar o sorriso travesso, mas seus olhos verdes brilhantes indicavam o quanto estava se divertindo com a situação.

Remy continuou olhando-a sem reação. Cada parte de sua pele translúcida, perfeita e delicada mais exposta do que nunca, aquele corpo lindo à sua frente, o corpo que ele amava, a mulher que ele amava.

"Bom dia doce". Ela cumprimentou com a voz suave, Remy não respondeu.

Rogue caminhou lentamente, parando aos pés da cama estendendo a mão para pegar seu uniforme, mas antes que pudesse tocar o tecido foi impedida por Gambit, que se ajoelhou na cama a sua frente, e segurou seu pulso.

Ao olhar nos olhos dele, Rogue se perguntou se não havia exagerado na tortura, mas logo se lembrou do quanto ele a estava provocando, desde que ela perdera os poderes secundários, e se tornara mais sensível aos seus encantos, sorriu inocentemente para ele.

Remy a puxou para a cama subindo em cima dela, colando seus corpos à respiração irregular, os olhos escuros. Suas mãos enluvadas seguraram a cintura dela, apertando-a contra si, seus dedos cobertos percorreram a pele exposta, seus rostos perigosamente próximos, os lábios a milímetros de distância.

Rogue sentiu-se perder o controle de seus pensamentos, de suas ações. Sentia-se quente, de uma forma que nunca havia sentido antes, seu corpo parecia em chamas.

Remy puxou a boca dela para a sua, em um beijo apaixonado, que transmitia todo o desejo que, seus sentimentos por ela combinado a aquele corpo perfeito colado ao seu, o levava a loucura.

Rogue correspondeu ao beijo entregando-se ao momento, agarrou os cabelos de Remy com ambas as mãos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, Remy a fazia perder completamente o controle sobre si mesma.

Leves batidas na porta a trouxeram de volta a realidade, sua mente clareou um pouco graças a distração momentânea.

Foi quando ela percebeu a loucura que estava fazendo, deixando que Remy a tocasse, a beijasse quando seus poderes estavam uma bagunça. Ela poderia tê-lo matado meu Deus! Rogue empurrou-o pelos ombros, a respiração ofegante e olhar alarmado. Ele estava exatamente na mesma situação

Mas olhando-o e analisando, a própria mente Rogue percebeu que não acontecera absolutamente nada. Remy estava arfante, mas não era por sua causa, ou pelo menos não por culpa de seus poderes. Remy também percebeu o que havia acontecido, seus olhos vermelhos ainda inundados de paixão, encararam-na com uma confusão evidente, Rogue leu a pergunta neles, mesmo antes que ela saísse de seus lábios.

"Você _non _me absorveu _chere! _Como fez _isse?" _

As batidas na porta soaram novamente, junto com a voz de Jean.

"Rogue? Está aí?"

"Sim só um minuto Jean." Ela gritou arfante para a amiga, se aproveitando da interrupção para se vestir, e evitar as perguntas de Remy. Depois que subiu o zíper do uniforme, Rogue correu até a porta abrindo uma fresta, para poder vê-la. Ao olhar o rosto corado da amiga e os lábios inchados, Jean arregalou os olhos em curiosidade.

"Te explico depois." Rogue se apressou a dizer, antes que a amiga a bombardeasse com perguntas, que ela ainda não estava pronta para responder.

"Ok. De qualquer forma eu vim para avisar que não teremos treino hoje, tenho uma missão urgente para cumprir." Rogue a olhou desapontada. Isso significava que não teria nada a fazer, e nenhuma desculpa para escapar das perguntas de Remy. Jean continuou.

"Mas Logan me pediu para avisar, que está esperando na sala do professor, para o treino de vocês. E que se você não aparecer em quinze minutos virá buscá-la, essas foram às palavras dele."

Rogue suspirou.

"Ok, eu já estou indo. Obrigada Jean."

Fechou a porta e voltou calçando as botas, sem olhar para Remy. Ele continuava encarando-a desconfiado.

"E _enton?"_

"Então o que?" Ela resmungou mau humorada, tentando fazê-lo desistir das perguntas.

"Como fez _isse?" _Obviamente foi uma tentativa frustrada.

"E eu sei lá? Meus poderes estão uma bagunça, você sabe."

"Está mentindo para mim." Ele disse calmamente.

"Não viaja Remy..."

"Que treino é esse com o Wolverine?"

"Ele vai treinar comigo no lugar da Jean."

"Está mentindo de novo."

"Não estou não!"

"Está sim. É uma péssima mentirosa _chere."_

Ela virou-se irritada para ele. Remy levantou as mãos em um gesto de rendição.

"Se _non _quiser me contar tudo bem. _Non _vou forçá-la." Remy disse friamente, levantando-se da cama e indo até o banheiro.

"Remy..." Rogue começou, mas ele a cortou enquanto fechava a porta.

"Bom treino Rogue."

Rogue suspirou. Sabia que ele estava magoado com ela, mas como superar a insegurança e contar a ele? Ela já sabia o que sentiria se não desse certo, e não gostaria de levar Remy junto em uma situação como essa. Escondendo ela não permitiria que ele tivesse esperanças frustradas. Saiu do quarto indo ao encontro de Logan, era melhor assim.  
**  
-XxxX-**

Ao chegar ao escritório de Xavier, o professor e Logan a esperavam. Rogue respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, já que quanto mais nervosa ficava, mais seus poderes se manifestavam.

"Como está indo Rogue?"

"Eu não sei." Ela disse sinceramente.

"Hoje eu..." Rogue corou. "Eu... toquei o Remy, mas não o absorvi, acho que meus poderes estão meio que ligando e desligando."

Logan rosnou ao ver seu rosto vermelho e ouvir a informação.

"O que vocês dois estavam fazendo?"

"Isso não vem ao caso." O professor cortou rapidamente, o que provavelmente seria uma longa discussão. "Se estiver pronta Rogue..."

Ela negou com a cabeça apavorada, quando Logan se aproximou dela, não suportava a possibilidade de feri-lo. Logan rosnou quando ela se esquivou novamente.

"Vamos guria, nós já passamos desta fase."

"Eu não quero machucar você..."

"Cale a boca e mostra o que tem."

Rogue respirou fundo. Tirou as luvas com os dedos trêmulos e estendeu a mão, levando-a hesitante ao rosto de Logan. 

Ele lembrou-se imediatamente da noite em que ela o tocara pela primeira vez, há tantos anos atrás. Sentiu os dedos frios dela tocarem delicadamente sua pele, mas não sentiu nada além disso.

Rogue sorriu e um segundo depois tudo desandou, Logan sentiu-se sendo sugado e ela arregalou os olhos, ao ser invadida por fragmentos de suas memórias. Soltou-o rapidamente caminhando de costas, até bater em uma parede.

Logan caiu de joelhos arfante, mas não perdeu a consciência. Ao vê-la acuada contra a parede, com os olhos verdes alarmados, Logan tentou levantar-se para ir até Rogue, mas caiu de joelhos novamente. Precisava de um tempo para se recompor.

"Está tudo bem guria". Ele murmurou com a voz fraca. A expressão de pavor de Rogue se transformou em raiva, e Logan pode sentir o cheiro do ódio e do desapontamento dela. Rogue andou em direção a saída em silêncio, mas o professor a chamou. Ela virou-se para ele irritada.

"O que é? Eu desisto ok, isso não está dando certo. Eu não sou capaz de controlar meus poderes e nunca serei."

"Sente-se, por favor." Rogue sentou-se irritada cruzando os braços.

"Agora se acalme Rogue..."

"Não! Tanta esperança e esforços e tudo foi inútil, vou passar o resto de minha vida assim!"

"Pare de se fazer de vítima Rogue, é só a primeira sessão..."

"Eu estou apenas constatando um fato!"

"Não. Você está fantasiando, isso não é um fato. O fato é que você não controla os seus poderes, mas não é por incapacidade Rogue, é por medo. Você fica sempre tão preocupada com eles, não controla seus sentimentos quanto a isso, e conseqüentemente não consegue obter controle sobre tudo."

Logan rosnou irritado, levantando-se e indo ficar de pé ao lado de Rogue.

"Não fale assim com ela Charles!"

Ela sibilou irritada.

"Não é como se fosse fácil desencanar quando você pode matar alguém com um simples toque, quando já matou antes. Não é como se eu tivesse escolha."

"Mas você tem escolha Rogue. Se escolher parar de se culpar e aceitar seu dom, se começar a confiar em si mesma, vai controlá-lo. Do contrário, vai continuar infeliz, insegura e amarga."

Rogue se levantou irritada.

"Você fala como seu quisesse isso, como se eu não tentasse."

"Não é nada disso. Sente-se Rogue, estou falando para o seu bem e você sabe disso. Está na hora de se acalmar e encarar os fatos como uma adulta. Precisa aprender a confiar, e a ter paciência."

Ela suspirou.

"Tudo bem, prometo que vou tentar."

Ele sorriu.

"Eu sei que se você realmente colocar toda sua força de vontade e determinação, vai conseguir. Logan está disposto a ajudá-la com os treinos, aceite e confie em si mesma e nele. Todos nós queremos apenas o seu bem."

Ela sorriu assentindo e virando-se para Logan. Passou os braços em volta da cintura dele, escorando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu confio no Logan. Sempre."

"Então vamos continuar de onde paramos guria."

"Ok". Ela suspirou. "Vou tentar, mas se machucá-lo nós vamos parar."

Ele bufou. Rogue estendeu as mãos para as de Logan, ele tirou as luvas e cruzou as mãos dela com as suas, segurando firmemente. Rogue arregalou os olhos, começando a se desesperar.

"Acalme-se Rogue. Se você manter a calma vai conseguir." A voz do professor soava serena e segura como sempre.

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Sentia uma espécie de vibração em torno de sua pele, tentou afastá-la devagar, a partir da ponta de seus dedos e conseguiu.

Logan soltou suas mãos e sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela com a mão nua, mas soltou-a ao começar a sentir o puxão de seus poderes.

"Com o tempo você conseguirá tocar por mais tempo, ficará mais fácil Rogue, até se tornar uma reação automática."

Ela suspirou.

"Espero que tenha razão professor."

**-XxxX- **

****Logan caminhou ao lado de Rogue nos corredores, observando seu rosto, ela parecia irritada com alguma coisa.

"Você conseguiu." Ele comentou puxando assunto.

"Por alguns segundos, grande coisa."

"Mas é um começo guria, você ouviu o que o Chuk disse, logo será mais fácil."

"Vamos ver." Ela resmungou. Logan parou segurando-a pelo braço.

"Está de mau humor. Você brigou com o Gambo?"

Rogue suspirou.

"Ele está chateado, porque sabe que estou escondendo algo dele..."

"E como ele descobriu isso?"

"Bom Logan, não sei se com você é assim, mas geralmente as pessoas que toco percebem quando as estou matando, e ele viu que não aconteceu nada quando o toquei." Ela comentou sarcástica.

"É você está mesmo de mau humor". Ele observou.

"Jura?" Ela retrucou irônica.

"Pare de me atacar e escute guria. Por que você não diz a ele?" Ela suspirou irritada.

"Você sabe porque..."

"Não." Ele a cortou. "Você diz que está tentando protegê-lo, mas está tentando proteger a si mesma."

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

"Não adianta me olhar assim, tu sabes que eu estou falando a verdade. Marie, você precisa confiar nele..."

"Mas eu confio..."

"Confia sua vida à ele, mas não o seu coração. Diga a ele o que está acontecendo e os motivos para ter escondido dele. Se no final não der certo, vocês dois vão aprender a lhe dar com a decepção."

"E se ele se cansar e decidir que não vale a pena?"

"Isso não vai acontecer guria. Ele te ama. Confie nos sentimentos dele, todos vêem isso menos você. E, além disso, sabe que ele adora um desafio."

"Talvez você tenha razão". Rogue considerou. Logan sorriu.

"Eu sempre tenho guria, já se esqueceu disso?" Ela revirou os olhos.

"Acho que você está convivendo demais com o Gambit." Ela comentou dando um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e indo atrás de Remy para conversar.

**-XxxX-**

Rogue procurou-o por toda a mansão mas nem sinal de Gambit.

Quando já estava ficando preocupada, foi até o escritório do professor Xavier, e o mesmo a informou que Remy se ofereceu para dar cobertura a Jean, para que a mesma não fosse sozinha cumprir a missão. Rogue sabia que ele ficara magoado e a estava evitando.

Xavier disse que era uma missão simples, que duraria apenas algumas horas, mas isso não a tranquilizou. Ela ficou no quarto de Gambit esperando-o e recusou-se a sair de lá, tomou banho no banheiro dele e vestiu uma de suas camisetas que estava pendurada na porta, Remy não era um exemplo de organização, não que Vampira o fosse.

Rogue sentou-se na cama dele com as pernas cruzadas, a manga da camiseta de Remy escorregou um pouco, expondo um de seus ombros, mas ela não percebeu. Descansou as mãos nuas, com as palmas viradas para cima, em seu colo e fixou o olhar nelas.

O professor estava certo, ela concluiu. Se perdesse o medo que sentia de si mesma, talvez conseguisse contornar a situação e deixar o passado para trás. Mas como deixar toda uma vida da qual ela já estava habituada e começar novamente? Como superar tantos anos de auto-ódio e culpa? Rogue não sabia recomeçar, não sabia lhe dar com a perspectiva de viver uma vida normal depois de tudo o que fez.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, Remy não ficou surpreso ao vê-la esperando por ele. Mas não podia deixar de se surpreender ao vê-la vestida daquela forma, isso o fazia lembrar-se do que tiveram mais cedo, momentos tão intensos em que ambos perderam a razão, e se entregaram apenas aos sentimentos.

Ela estava absorta olhando as próprias mãos e perdida em pensamentos. Remy suspirou, por mais que os segredos dela o magoassem, sabia que não tinha o direito de pedir a ela que confiasse nele. Não havia motivos para isso, já que ele nunca fora sincero com ela sobre nada além de seus sentimentos. Resolveu chamar a atenção dela para sua chegada.

"Me esperando _chere?"_

Ela pulou, assustando-se com o som de sua voz. Lançou um olhar relutante a ele.

"Queria falar com você. Sobre o que houve mais cedo..."

"_Non _diga nada Rogue. Me desculpe por ter pressionado você, _non_ tenho direito de exigir nada."

Ela ajoelhou-se na cama e engatinhou até ficar em frente a ele. Pegou sua mão enluvada e puxou-o para a cama, Remy deitou-se ao seu lado em silêncio. Rogue subiu em cima dele, ainda apoiando-se nos joelhos, Remy quase não sentia o peso de seu corpo, mas sentia sua pele próxima a dele.

Rogue abaixou a cabeça se aproximando do rosto de Remy, fechou os olhos respirando profundamente, concentrando-se, sua respiração acariciando o rosto dele.

"Você me perguntou o que era este treino com Logan." Ela disse com a voz suave.

"E você decidiu me dizer?" A voz dele estava rouca ao vê-la tão perto. Teve de controlar o impulso de tomá-la para si.

"Não". Rogue disse abrindo os olhos verdes, cheios de uma determinação que surpreendeu Remy. "Vou mostrar a você." Ela se inclinou beijando os lábios de Remy delicadamente, enquanto deslizava as mãos nuas pelo pescoço dele, subindo para seu rosto. Remy retribuiu o beijo e começou a aprofundá-lo, mas Rogue o parou erguendo a cabeça novamente, e olhando-o com um sorriso enorme.

"Você... conseguiu...?"

Ela sorriu assentindo.

"Como?" Ele questionou ainda surpreso.

"Você tá mesmo muito ansioso para saber ou posso responder depois?"

Como resposta, Remy a puxou pela cintura rolando por cima dela e beijando-a novamente, uma paixão tão intensa, que a fez reagir da mesma forma.

Suas mãos voaram novamente para os cabelos dele, entrelaçando nos fios macios, puxando-o ainda mais contra si. Remy arrancou as luvas, passando as mãos pelas pernas macias de Rogue, por quanto tempo havia ansiado por isso, tocá-la, sentir a maciez e a suavidade de sua pele levemente fria. Subiu as mãos em seus quadris até chegar à fina cintura, acariciou a barriga lisa e começou a subir as mãos lentamente, mas Rogue o impediu segurando seu pulso. Ela quebrou o beijo um sorriso nos lábios e a respiração ofegante.

"Vai com calma amorzinho, eu comecei a treinar o controle hoje e é a primeira vez que dá certo de verdade."

Remy estava ofegante também, os olhos colados aos dela, sua voz saiu entrecortada.

"_Non_ é verdade _chere_, já havia dado certo mais cedo."

"Sim mas foi coincidência, desta vez eu me controlei conscientemente. Quando toquei Logan no treinamento, deu certo apenas por alguns segundos e depois eu quase o nocauteei."

"Comigo foi diferente _chere_, porque você realmente queira muito me tocar." Remy sussurrou aproximando seus lábios. Rogue revirou os olhos e ia retrucar quando ele a impediu com um novo beijo, ela não protestou.

Quando se separaram novamente, os olhos de Remy procuraram os seus.

"Vai me contar o que está havendo agora Marie?"

Ela mordiscou o lábio, Remy a beijou novamente. Rogue riu empurrando-o pelos ombros.

"Se você parar de manter minha boca ocupada eu posso tentar."

Remy lançou um sorriso malicioso.

"Isso _non_ parece uma queixa." Ele observou.

"E não é mesmo." Ela sorriu. "Mas acho que devo explicações a você, e é melhor irmos com calma Remy, não quero te machucar."

"_Je non_ me importaria nem um pouco, se isso acontecesse enquanto nós estivéssemos..." Rogue tampou a boca dele com a mão.

"Mas eu sim. Agora seja um gatinho bonzinho e me escute."

Ela fez uma pausa, tirando a mão dos lábios dele e rindo novamente, ao ver o sorriso travesso dele.

"Eu fiz um tratamento com o professor e agora estou treinando com o Logan, para aprimorar o meu controle, mas não tinha dado tão certo até agora."

Remy sorriu. 

"_Je_ posso te ajudar no treinamento _chere_, e garanto que você vai se divertir muito..."

Ela riu revirando os olhos.

"E se eu perder o controle e começar a te absorver, com certeza você vai continuar me agarrando até acabar morto. Não acho isso uma boa idéia."

"Tudo bem, aceito seu ponto. Desde que você não treine desta forma com o Wolverine..."

Ela deu risada novamente.

"Prometo que meus treinos com o Logan serão os mais tediosos possíveis, e vou deixar para testar os resultados com você"

Ele sorriu puxando-a novamente contra si, não faria objeções de ser a cobaia de Rogue.


	21. Chapter 21

Os dias se passaram tranquilamente para Rogue e Remy. Rogue treinava com Jean pela manhã, passava as tardes com Gambit, quando ele não estava em missão. A noite treinava com Logan e depois ia dormir no quarto de Remy, Rogue nem se lembrava da última vez que dormira no próprio quarto, metade de seus pertences já estavam no quarto dele.

Os sonhos de Rogue estavam cada vez mais agitados, e era comum a Remy acordar com os movimentos bruscos dela na cama, ou com o som de sua voz falando em seu sono, mas quando a acordava, Rogue dizia que eram apenas simples pesadelos.

Remy acreditava nela, pois a voz que saia dos lábios de Rogue a cada sonho, era a própria voz da garota, o que não acontecia antes, quando ela tinha crises.

Ela murmurava sobre escolhas e sacrifícios, de uma forma desconexa que Remy não conseguia acompanhar e, ao ser questionada a respeito, sua única resposta era que não se recordava do que havia sonhado.

Porém naquela noite a rotina foi quebrada. Alguns dos X-men se reuniram na sala para assistir a uma comédia romântica. Rogue e Remy resolveram permanecer no quarto, assistindo um filme de ação, era algo mais confortável para ambos.

Rogue estava deitada com Remy, aconchegada em seu colo, atenta ao filme. Gambit nunca conhecera uma mulher ligada a filmes deste tipo, mas Rogue não era mesmo uma mulher comum.

Uma das mãos de Remy estava apoiada displicentemente em sua coxa, pele com pele. Rogue melhorava cada vez mais no controle de seus poderes primários e secundários, o que estabelecia toques mais frequentes entre eles, mas nunca passava de beijos quentes e carícias, ela ainda tinha medo de machucá-lo. Remy tinha paciência, esperaria por ela o quanto fosse necessário.

Ele ficava satisfeito em poder beijá-la, tocá-la, transmitir seus sentimentos por algo além de palavras.

"Estive pensando _chere_, por que você _non_ desocupa seu quarto?"

Ela parou pensando por alguns instantes, virou o rosto para encontrar o dele.

"Está me chamando para mudar definitivamente para cá?"

Remy deu de ombros.

"_Oui_. Por que _non_? Você já passa grande parte de seu tempo aqui, e dorme quase todas as noites..."

"Não sei Remy, é um passo grande demais..."

"Acho que já estamos prontos para dar este passo."

"E eu que pensei que você não fosse sossegar nunca, você é uma caixinha de surpresas Remy LeBeau."

Ele sorriu.

"Você nem imagina o quanto _chere_."

"Vou pensar." Ela prometeu voltando a olhar para a TV.

Remy começou a acariciar sua perna distraidamente, ela suspirou.

"Eu queria mesmo assistir a este filme." Ela comentou inclinando a cabeça para trás, escorando-a no ombro de Remy, encarando-o.

"_Non_ estou te impedindo _chere_."

"Está sim e sabe disso. Está desviando minha atenção."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Estou confortável assim _petit_."

Ela virou-se para ficar de frente a Remy, ainda em seu colo, empurrando-o pelos ombros para que se deitasse.

Remy segurou as coxas dela, uma com cada mão, e manteve os olhos sobre os olhos verdes quentes de Rogue.

Ela se inclinou sobre ele, enterrando o nariz em seu pescoço, rindo baixo ao senti-lo se arrepiar. Uma de suas mãos passeou por dentro da camisa de Remy, acariciando seus músculos, sentindo-os se retesarem ao seu toque.

Remy subiu as mãos lentamente por suas pernas, levantando a barra de seu short, subiu pela fina cintura e acariciou suas costas, por baixo da blusa, ela tomou os lábios dele para si em um beijo apaixonado, fazendo-o perder o controle de seus atos.

Remy rolou ficando sobre ela, levantando com ambas as mãos o tecido fino da blusa de Rogue, ela levantou os braços para facilitar a retirada, não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse Remy, seu corpo quente sobre o seu, seus lábios se encontrando.

Gambit deslizou as mãos para suas costas novamente, acompanhando o tecido do sutiã, segurou a lateral de seu pescoço com uma das mãos, puxando-a para um novo beijo.

Ambos se assustaram ao ouvir soar o alarme de invasores da mansão. Remy gemeu em protesto, saindo de cima dela, e permitindo que Rogue se sentasse. Ela balançou a cabeça atordoada, vestindo a blusa novamente, e correu com Remy ao seu lado, até os corredores.

Ao chegarem à sala, os x-men estavam de pé alarmados, olhando as câmeras de segurança. Rogue se aproximou de uma delas e ficou chocada, ao ver a pessoa que aguardava do lado de fora.

Rogue passou por eles com passos rápidos e, para surpresa geral, destravou o mecanismo de segurança e escancarou a porta, pulando no pescoço do visitante, levando os dois ao chão. Ele retribuiu o abraço ainda caído.

"Camp! Que surpresa, o que faz aqui?"

Ele não respondeu. Apenas abraçou-a com mais força, enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo.

"Campbell?" Ela perguntou preocupada pela reação dele.

"Você está bem!" Ele murmurou aliviado. Ela franziu o cenho.

"Sim, por que não estaria?"

Ele respirou fundo levantando-se com Rogue.

"Tenho notícias ruins querida."

Ela arregalou os olhos, o puxando pelas mãos para dentro da mansão.

"O que houve?"

"Ele quer você Anna, ele não desistiu de ter você." Ele disse desesperado, apertando as mãos dela.

"Quem? Do que você está falando?"

"William Stryker."

Rogue arfou ao ouvir o nome. Remy correu para o lado dela, passando o braço por sua cintura. Logan foi até Campbell parando a sua frente.

"O que você disse guri?" Rosnou colocando as garras para fora.

"Acalme-se Logan". Ela murmurou com a voz fraca.

"_Chere..."_

"Estou bem." Ela cortou antes que ele pudesse fazer a pergunta.

"O que está havendo Rogue? Quem é esse?" A voz de Jean estava alarmada.

"É meu irmão Campbell, Campbell esses são meus amigos. Agora fale logo o que tem a dizer."

"Quando nos vimos da última vez e você me contou o que houve, decidi investigar para descobrir o que estava acontecendo e foi o que fiz, tive medo que eles chegassem até você antes que eu pudesse tomar uma atitude a respeito." Ele fez uma pausa respirando profundamente. "Stryker é um cientista, achou o seu potencial mutante uma ótima fonte de pesquisa. Ele é um geneticista acostumado a fazer experiências com mutantes."

Rogue lançou um olhar para Logan.

"Sim eu sei, ele pretende mesclar nosso DNA, na tentativa de ampliar as mutações, ele quer me usar como catalisador, graças aos meus poderes de absorção."

"Por que _non_ me contou?" Remy a olhava incrédulo.

"Porque eu não me lembrava, Campbell trouxe as lembranças à tona." Ela disse sinceramente.

"Mas como ele pretende fazer isso? Vai atacar a mansão tentando capturar você?"

"Na verdade ele espera que eu vá até ele, para submeter-me ao procedimento."

"E por que ele acha que você faria algo tão estúpido?"

"Porque ele quer os seus poderes também, mas se tiver a mim não precisará de nenhum de vocês."

"Nem pense em fazer algo assim guria. Você não sai daqui."

"Logan eu preciso..."

"Nada disso Rogue. Logan está certo, nós vamos investigar a localização do laboratório e planejar um ataque contando com o elemento surpresa, e você fica aqui."

"Eu sei onde fica." Campbell se manifestou.

"Ótimo então. Preparem-se, vamos sair assim que todos estiverem prontos."

"Eu não posso deixar vocês fazerem isso! Será que vocês não entendem? É a mim que ele quer e não a vocês, eu não posso deixar que se sacrifiquem desta forma."

"Você não tem que deixar nada guria. Nós escolhemos isso, não tem nada a ver contigo."

"Logan, se eu for até ele tudo isso acaba da melhor forma possível, sei do que estou falando, eu vi o futuro, eu..." _"... Já fiz a minha escolha!" _Ela completou mentalmente.

"Nem a pau! Você fica guria, e eu vou ficar aqui de olho em você, enquanto os outros vão atrás daquele filho da puta!"

"Logan isso é ridículo, eu não vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados enquanto meus amigos..."

"Ah vai sim. É exatamente isso que você vai fazer." Ele a cortou.

Todos correram para arrumar-se, e em alguns minutos todos os X-men, exceto Rogue e Logan, estavam prontos e entrando no jato.

Rogue estava aflita ao despedir-se de Remy.

"Tome cuidado, por favor, se acontecer algo com você por minha culpa Remy... eu nem sei o que farei..."

Remy tomou suas mãos e levou aos lábios.

"_Non_ se preocupe _chere_, vou me cuidar. E espero que se cuide também."

Remy tinha um péssimo pressentimento ao deixá-la para trás, detestava contrariar seus instintos. Mas seu bem estar vinha em primeiro lugar e ela estaria segura com Logan. Inclinou-se em busca de seus lábios, mas Rogue se afastou.

"Não. Eu não estou em condições de controlar meus poderes Remy, se me tocar agora vai acabar morto."

Remy suspirou.

"_Non_ fique tão nervosa _chere_, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. Até mais tarde."

"Até mais." Ela murmurou.

Logan virou-se para Gambit.

"Exploda aquele desgraçado por mim!"

"Pode deixar comigo _mon ami_. Cuide dela por _moi_."

"Nem precisa pedir isso francês."

"Remy eu..." Rogue hesitou. Era agora ou nunca, ela sabia que deveria falar com ele, dizer como se sentia, mas as palavras não conseguiam sair de sua boca. Remy a olhou em expectativa.

"Apenas... tome cuidado." Ela murmurou. Ele assentiu decepcionado e deu as costas para ela, entrando no jato. Rogue ficou aflita observando o jato decolar.

"Eles vão ficar bem guria."

"Espero que você tenha razão."

Logan a abraçou de lado, levando-a para dentro da mansão. Rogue soltou-se dele e subiu as escadas.

"Aonde pensa que vai guria?"

"Para o meu quarto. Preciso pensar um pouco."

"Eu vou com você."

Ela suspirou irritada.

"Pare de bancar o pai Logan, eu sei que é impossível fugir de você, te conheço por tempo suficiente para saber que tentar isso seria tolice."

"E eu te conheço por tempo suficiente para saber que você tentaria sim."

"Está me chamando de tola?"

"Eu que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta. Tu estás me achando com cara de idiota guria? Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, e estou de olho."

Rogue fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar no que estava prestes a fazer. Era um mal necessário.

Aproximou-se de Logan e jogou os braços ao redor dele. Ele correspondeu ao abraço, enquanto Rogue respirava fundo concentrando-se. Desceu uma das mãos nuas até o antebraço de Logan e tocou sua pele. Ele tentou afastar-se ao perceber o que ela estava tentando fazer, mas Rogue usou a força de Miss Marvel para impedi-lo. Soltou-o quando achou que era o suficiente, Logan estava lutando para manter-se consciente.

"Não guria. Não faça isso..." A voz dele estava fraca, os olhos de Rogue encheram-se de lágrimas, enquanto ela afagou seus cabelos delicadamente, deitando-o no chão, a mão de Logan segurou a barra de sua blusa fracamente, em uma tentativa inútil de impedi-la.

"Sinto muito Logan. Mas essa é a minha escolha, e eu escolho vê-los bem."

Logan, não conseguiu mais lutar contra a fraqueza e o torpor que nublavam sua mente, perdeu a consciência. Rogue vestiu um casaco com capuz e voou, dando um último olhar ao seu melhor amigo que a aceitou e amou incondicionalmente apesar das circunstancias, e ao lugar que chamara de lar, a única família de verdade que conhecera.

**-XxxX-**

Estamos chegando no fim, o próximo capítulo é o último e depois vem o bônus, mas eu só vou postar o último capítulo se ao menos metade das pessoas que lêem comentarem.

**Vivi:** o Camp apareceu, estava com saudades dele? Rrsrs. Muito obrigada pelos comentários! É super importante saber a opnião dos leitores.

**Estrela:** Muito obrigada por tudo gêmea o/ agora que venha a nova fic rsrs.

Beijinhos e até a próxima.


	22. Chapter 22

Ever mine.

Capítulo final

Após quase uma hora de viagem, os x-men chegaram ao local sendo guiados por Campbell, e ao entrarem ficaram chocados com o que viram.

O laboratório estava revirado, haviam mesas tombadas, vidros quebrados, e ao que parecia havia sido abandonado as pressas.

"Este lugar está vazio." Scott comentou olhando ao redor.

"O lugar em que vi Rogue pela primeira vez, fica a apenas alguns quarteirões, ela provavelmente estava fugindo daqui."

Remy comentou tocando a parede parcialmente destruída, pelo que sabia ser, os punhos de Rogue. Tentava compreender como ela conseguiu correr tanto, mesmo estando tão debilitada na época.

"Não há mais ninguém por aqui, eles devem ter se mudado para outro local, depois do que houve." Jean comentou decepcionada.

"O que faremos agora?"

"Sugiro que voltemos para a mansão."

"Mas aquele desgraçado continua por aí." Remy protestou cerrando os punhos.

"Eu sei Gambit, mas não há nada que possamos fazer por enquanto. Vamos retornar para planejar o nosso próximo passo."

O professor retrucou calmamente.

Remy cruzou os braços, mas não disse nada. Queria agir, precisava encontrá-lo antes que ele machucasse Rogue.

Dos futuros que lera no diário de Destiny, havia um em particular que o apavorava mais que qualquer outro, ficaria tranquilo apenas ao ver aquele maldito morto.

Retornaram para o jato a caminho da mansão. Remy ficava ainda mais ansioso à medida que se aproximavam, não conseguia livrar-se da sensação de que algo estava errado. Pretendia retornar para ver Rogue antes de sair novamente, Remy tinha um compromisso com o destino.  
Tirou o baralho de cartas do bolso do casaco e começou a manuseá-las distraidamente, notou que faltava uma. Passou as cartas de mão em mão, desesperado em busca da desaparecida.  
Sentiu o sangue gelar ao identificá-la, a dama de copas. Exatamente o que ele temia.

Assim que o jato pousou, Remy correu o mais rápido que pôde, atravessando os portões do instituto, atravessou a sala vendo Logan desacordado no chão.

Seu coração acelerou, enquanto ele ignorava Wolverine, e corria ainda mais rápido pelos corredores escuros, em busca de Rogue. Tinha de encontrá-la.

"ROGUE!" Ele gritou escancarando a porta do quarto dela, estava vazio. Remy voltou a correr verificando o próprio quarto, seus olhos vermelhos eram a única luz, e sua voz o único som que ecoava na mansão, anormalmente silenciosa.

Após revirar a mansão e ainda assim não encontrá-la, Gambit retornou à sala. Todos estavam em volta de Wolverine, que continuava inconsciente, sua cabeça apoiada em uma almofada.

"O que houve com ele?" Gambit perguntou pouco interessado.

"Rogue o tocou." Jean afirmou, examinando-o com um cuidado, que deixou Scott incomodado.

"Impossível". Remy debochou.

"Então me dê outra teoria Gambit. Como ele está profundamente inconsciente, sem nenhum ferimento visível? E que tipo de inimigo o atacaria e depois o colocaria deitado em uma almofada?" Jean questionou calmamente.

"Ela fugiu." Soou a voz do professor.

"Mas como..."

"Ela usou os poderes para que Logan não pudesse impedi-la. Foi procurar Stryker."

Remy correu atravessando as portas da mansão, Storm o seguiu.

"Aonde vai Gambit?"

"Vou atrás dela." Ele murmurou subindo em sua moto.

"Mas ela pode estar em qualquer lugar"

"Pode ser. Mas _non_vou ficar parado em volta do Wolverine, já tem muitos de vocês preocupados com ele. Eu vou cuidar da minha Rogue."

Ele subiu na moto dando a partida.

"Remy!"

"Adeus Storm."

Storm suspirou ao observar a moto sumindo ao longe. Gambit sabia de alguma coisa que eles ignoravam.

**-XxxxX-**

Rogue chegou à casa que lhe parecia absurdamente familiar, graças as suas visões. Aparentemente era uma casa comum, mas Rogue sabia que era o principal laboratório de pesquisas de Willian Stryker.

Estava trêmula, apavorava-a pensar em encontrar esse homem novamente, mas sabia que teria de cumprir o seu destino, o destino que ela escolhera.

Passou pelos portões destrancados. Cada passo que dava, era por seus amigos, pelas pessoas que amava. Era a única forma de protegê-los, e para isso Rogue faria qualquer coisa.

Escancarou a porta e entrou com passos firmes. Tudo estava escuro, Rogue estreitou os olhos tentando enxergar, mas não conseguia. Pensou em evocar os poderes de Gambit, para que enxergasse melhor, mas descartou esta hipótese. Era melhor não levantar suspeitas, faria isso na hora certa.

"Eu sabia que você voltaria para mim." A voz de Stryker estava feliz. Rogue reprimiu o tremor.

"Agi exatamente da forma que você esperava." Ela retrucou fria. Ele acendeu a luz. Quando os olhos de Rogue adaptaram-se a claridade repentina, ela pôde ver sua silhueta e o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios.

"Não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso, não sabe tudo o que fiz para que este momento chegasse..."

"Aí que você se engana. Eu sei de tudo." Ela tocou a própria cabeça. "Seus pensamentos são meus, seus sonhos e desejos, seus segredos. Tudo está dentro da minha cabeça."

"É verdade. Confesso que isto é um tanto... desagradável. Planejei tudo com o máximo de exatidão, e sabendo o conteúdo do diário, teria certeza sobre as consequências de minhas experiências com vocês... saberia se teria êxito, mesmo antes de coletar seu DNA. Era o plano perfeito."

"Mas a minha mãe descobriu o que você pretendia, e tentou chegar a mim antes de você, por isso você a matou."

"Ela não deveria ter se metido, este negócio era nosso. Mas ela era enxerida assim como você, Priscila não conseguiu frustrar meus planos, mas você sim. Você me tocou, e tocou ao meu filho. Todo o potencial de Jason se acabou, ele está completamente inútil, completamente deteriorado. Você o destruiu."

Ela lançou um sorriso frio a ele.

"E você quer vingança? Claro que sim, você o amava não é? Usava os fluidos cerebrais de seu filho para controlar a mente dos outros, ele foi seu primeiro experimento, o primeiro rato de laboratório. Jason amava e admirava você, tudo o que ele queria era que você o amasse, que se orgulhasse dele."

"Isso nunca aconteceria. Jason era um mutante asqueroso, por muitos anos eu me envergonhei dele, aceitei a suposta ajuda de seu professor, mas ele não queria ajudá-lo, não de verdade. E eu fiquei com aquele monstro, aquela aberração. Ele foi um objeto interessante de pesquisa, mas nada além disso. E fico frustrado por você ter inutilizado minha cobaia principal, mas isso é tudo."

Os olhos de Rogue encheram-se de lágrimas, sentia-se revoltada pela frieza dele ao falar do próprio filho.

"Desgraçado. Você sim é um monstro, destruiu seu próprio filho, matou a minha mãe e arruinou a minha vida! Você não tem respeito por nada ou por ninguém, por que fez isso? Por que você me molestou?"

Ele sorriu.

"Quando descobri sobre você e a fonte de pesquisas que poderia me proporcionar, eu decidi que a teria. Mas você estava na mansão de aberrações com Xavier, e sempre que saía estava com Wolverine. Estavam juntos, o meu atual objeto de pesquisas e o antigo. Conheço Wolverine o suficiente para saber que ele não me deixaria levar você, na verdade fiquei surpreso ao ver que ele era capaz de se afeiçoar a alguém. Mas ele se cansou de bancar seu cachorrinho de estimação e te largou, então você correu para a mamãe e eu finalmente consegui ter você. E você era a coisinha mais linda que eu já havia visto, não esperava te desejar tanto, principalmente pelo fato de você ser uma aberração, eu quase perdi o controle de mim mesmo, mas felizmente recuperei a razão. Eu sabia que não podia me empolgar, por mais gostosa que você fosse o meu interesse por você devia ser estritamente profissional. Eu sou um cientista e você um experimento, é isso que vocês mutantes são. "

Rogue respirou fundo, tentando recuperar a frieza e encarar a situação com a cabeça erguida.

" Está enganado. Sobre Logan, sobre todos os outros mutantes, mas está errado principalmente ao meu respeito. "

" Eu subestimei você, duas vezes. Mas não haverá uma terceira. "

" Aí que você se engana _sugah,_você está me subestimando novamente. Acredita que eu ficarei de braços cruzados, como uma vítima, esperando para o sacrifício inevitável, tremendo de medo ou gritando por socorro. Mas essa não sou eu, não faço o tipo que espera para ser resgatada, você já deveria ter percebido isso. "

" Você não vai sair daqui querida. "

Ela sorriu.

" Ah eu sei disso. Mas você também não. "

" Está enganada." Ele retrucou friamente.

"Acho que não doçura, não esqueça que eu vi o futuro. E você não o tem. "

Ela direcionou os olhos negros e vermelhos para Stryker. Rogue tirou do bolso uma carta de baralho. Apertou a dama de copas firmemente contra o peito, antes de apoiar as duas mãos na parede, que imediatamente começou a brilhar energizada. Stryker riu.

"Acha mesmo que colocará este lugar abaixo, com uma simples explosão das paredes? Sabe o quanto elas são resistentes?"

" Ah não, realmente não sou tão tola." Ela tirou uma das mãos da parede e segurou a dama de copas entre o dedo médio e o indicador.

"Mas tenho você aqui dentro, portanto sei onde atirar."

Stryker arregalou os olhos apavorado.

"Você está louca? Se fizer isso, nós dois vamos morrer!"

"Eu sei, como eu já disse antes eu vi o futuro e, assim como você, eu não o tenho."

"Isso não é necessário, podemos resolver tudo e sair daqui vivos. Eu extraio o seu DNA é só disso que preciso, você poderá sair por aquela porta viva, ter uma vida feliz com seu namorado e seus amigos, e eu nunca mais irei atrás de você, ou deles."

"Não funciona assim _mon ami. _Não poderia viver sabendo que você poderia destruir a vida de crianças inocentes, que você destruiria a vida de mais alguém com seus experimentos infames. Meus amigos ficarão melhores sem você, e se para isso é necessário que eu também vá, farei isso, e sei que eles vão entender." Ela respirou fundo aumentando a carga do cartão.

"Vamos lá docinho, infelizmente não posso dizer que foi um prazer."

Rogue lançou o cartão e Stryker começou a gritar.

-XxxxX-

Remy parou a moto, os pneus derraparam no asfalto, e saltou dela correndo em direção à suposta casa, ao sentir a vibração de energia vindo do lugar, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao portão, a explosão o atirou do outro lado da estrada. Ainda caído, Remy viu o lugar ruir e a descarga de energia desaparecer aos poucos.

"ROGUE!"

Remy correu até o lugar e ofegou ao ver a destruição. Começou a procurar por Rogue, tirando agressivamente as pedras de seu caminho, não podia acreditar que ela estava realmente lá, não podia aceitar que ela estivesse... Morta. Foi quando algo chamou sua atenção, aos seus pés havia um papel chamuscado, mas que ainda assim Remy identificara, abaixou-se trêmulo segurando-a entre os dedos. A dama de copas, o destino escolhido. Remy chegara tarde demais.

Notou uma mão delicada coberta de vermelho, em meio aos escombros, correu até lá desenterrando o corpo. O corpo de Rogue. Suas roupas estavam arruinadas e havia muito sangue, Remy não podia dizer onde terminava sua roupa e onde a pele nua começava.

Ele cuidadosamente retirou-a do chão, segurando-a nos braços e apoiando sua cabeça, um constante fluxo de lágrimas começara a correr pelo seu rosto, ao ver a poça de sangue aumentar ao redor dela. Acariciou seu rosto ferido com a ponta dos dedos enluvados.

"Vamos menina, você não pode ir, não agora que estamos juntos, não agora que tudo está bem entre nós."

Ela lançou um sorriso cansado e melancólico a ele, pensando em tudo o que viveram juntos e no futuro que, infelizmente, não poderiam compartilhar.

Rogue ficava tão triste ao deixá-lo, ao pensar no que poderiam ter tido, queria tanto ter desencanado dos poderes a mais tempo, aproveitado mais a presença dele, seu toque.

"Eu lamento tanto..." Sua voz estava fraca, enquanto ela lutava para manter a consciência, por tempo o suficiente para despedir-se dele.

"Vamos _chere_! Use o poder do Wolverine, _non_se entregue assim."

"Eu estou esgotada demais para isso docinho. Não há nada a ser feito."

"_Non! _Você _non _vai, _non _vou deixá-la ir."

"Este é o futuro que eu escolhi, eu sempre soube que seria assim, ao deixar Stryker viver aquele dia, sabia que isso aconteceria."

"Não é justo essa não é sua hora, esse era o meu destino e não o seu."

Remy fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando-se do que vira, ele deveria ter destruído o lugar e consequentemente, morrido junto com Stryker. Rogue tomou o futuro dele para si, para protegê-lo.

" Isso foi o melhor Remy. Eu garanti um futuro melhor para todos. "

"_Non _pode ser o melhor se você _non_ estiver aqui Marie, _non _é assim que nossa história termina."

"Remy..." Ela queria falar para ele... Falar como se sentia, mas seus sentidos estavam se deteriorando, não conseguia mais sentir os braços de Remy a sua volta, a voz dele era apenas um eco distante em sua mente. Suas pálpebras começaram a se agitar e os olhos estavam perdendo o brilho, Remy ficou desesperado.

"Vamos _chere _reaja, você mesma diz que nós mudamos o futuro. Mude o seu."

"Ah, eu queria poder Remy, mas não tenho energia suficiente..." Sua voz saiu suspirada no final e seus olhos verdes piscaram, demorando alguns minutos para se abrir novamente. Ela estava indo...

"NON!" Remy aproximou o rosto do dela para tocar seus lábios. Rogue colocou a mão em seu peito em uma tentativa de impedi-lo, mas estava muito fraca para conseguir empurrá-lo.

"Não..." Ela sussurrou debilmente. " O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Você disse que precisa de energia para usar os poderes dele, e se precisa de energia vou dá-la a você."

"Não Remy! Ficou maluco? Se você me tocar agora pode morrer, meus poderes estão descontrolados, eu não tenho força vital suficiente..."

"_Je non_me importo."

"Não faça isso. Não jogue sua vida fora por algo inútil..."

"Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso para convencê-la? Sem você eu _non_tenho uma vida. Nada faz sentido."

Seus lábios se tocaram, os dela tinham gosto de sangue. Remy fechou os olhos, rezando para dar certo.

Imediatamente pode sentir a sua energia sendo sugada de si, inicialmente sentiu as cócegas que havia sentido da primeira vez que ela o tocara, porém foi se intensificando até tornar-se uma dor lancinante.

Fora bem mais doloroso que da primeira vez que Rogue o absorveu, os poderes dela estavam em potência máxima.

Alguns segundos depois ela o empurrou, com o máximo de força que pode reunir, antes que pudesse matá-lo, Remy caiu para trás exausto, com Rogue ainda em seus braços. Lutando para manter a consciência, levantou a cabeça dela, segurando seu queixo para que pudesse ver seus olhos. Ela direcionou a ele um olhar preocupado, e ficou aliviada ao vê-lo bem. Remy era mesmo inconsequente.

"Vamos lá _chere_. _Non_me deixe por favor, ah Marie como posso viver sem você?"

Rogue fechou os olhos concentrando-se, não podia deixá-lo, não iria sem lutar. Remy precisava dela, e Rogue não podia imaginar ficar sem ele.

Remy sentiu o coração dela acelerar e a respiração sair entrecortada. Ao olhar para seu rosto, viu os ferimentos se fechando lentamente. Sorriu, abraçando-a o mais cuidadosamente possível, ela estava conseguindo.

Rogue riu fracamente, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os dele.

"Você é mesmo inconsequente rato do pântano. Se eu tivesse matado você... todo o sacrifício que fiz teria sido em vão."

Remy sorriu também.

"Talvez. Mas _je_ _non _fujo de apostas, e sempre aposto em você _chere_. _Non _importa se as chances estão contra _vous_, você sempre encontra uma maneira de vencer. Você sempre vence."

Rogue sorriu abraçando-o com força, feliz por ter a vida de volta, por saber que veria seus amigos novamente e continuaria lutando por um mundo melhor ao lado deles, mas principalmente por ter Remy.

O homem que ela amava estava com ela, e eles teriam tempo para desfrutar de seu controle, de seu amor. Rogue ficava tão feliz em pensar no que poderiam ter, agora que poderiam tocar-se, demonstrar seu amor com algo além de palavras.

"Você salvou a minha vida."

"Tecnicamente eu salvei a minha vida. _Je non_ poderia viver sem _vous_."

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

"Ah Remy..."

"Mas agora nós temos um problema."

Remy murmurou afagando o rosto dela, com os dedos cobertos. Rogue franziu o cenho preocupada, os olhos ainda colados aos de Remy, procurando algo errado. Mas em seus olhos exóticos Rogue via apenas diversão.

"Qual o problema?"

"Você ainda está fraca e eu também." Ela assentiu, esperando que ele dissesse aonde queria chegar.

"_Enton_, como vamos sair daqui?"

Rogue parou, pensando por um momento.

"Não trouxe seu telefone rato do pântano?"

"Non, e você?"

"Claro que não, eu não tive tempo para pensar nisso!"

"Então acho que ficaremos por aqui por um bom tempo."

Remy começou a rir alto e Rogue o acompanhou. Ambos continuaram abraçados e rindo por muito tempo.

Não importava o que o futuro os reservava, ambos sabiam que superariam qualquer coisa. Porque estariam sempre lutando juntos, porque eles pertenciam um ao outro e sempre pertenceriam.

**-XxxxX-**

Sim, eu havia dito que só postaria quando comentassem... mas seria injustiça demais, então aqui estou postando o último capítulo.

Vivi e Estrela, muito brigada pelos comentários, espero que gostem, e que acompanhem a próxima fic e a continuação de Ever que ainda virá )

Beijinhos, e até o capítulo especial.

;*


	23. Chapter 23

**Dedicado à Estrela, minha beta, consultora oficial, leitora inspiradora e gêmea querida! Sem você a Ever nem chegaria a este capítulo, muito obrigada mesmo.**

Ever mine.

Capítulo especial.

Logan não poderia descrever em palavras o que sentira ao acordar. Estava na enfermaria e mesmo antes de estar desperto o suficiente para recordar-se do que havia acontecido, sabia que fora tocado por Marie, pois tendo sido tocado por ela outras vezes antes, ele nunca se esqueceria das conseqüências de seu toque.

Pulou da cama de hospital ainda cambaleando, e não parou, por mais que Jean protestasse que ele ainda não estava completamente bem. Sabia que precisava encontrá-la, sentia que havia falhado com ela novamente, havia deixado-a escapar quando ela ainda era sua responsabilidade.

Antes que o professor terminasse de falar, o local em que havia localizado Rogue e Gambit, Logan já corria até a garagem em busca de sua moto. Jean tentou impedi-lo.

"Logan não vá sozinho, todos nós estamos preocupados, mas não é assim que vamos resolver tudo, somos os X-men temos de pensar no bem maior..."

"Foda-se ruiva! Não dou a mínima pra esse teatrinho de X-men e estou me fodendo para o bem maior, vou achar a guria enquanto vocês brincam de super-herói. Não precisam de mim pra isso."

"Você não entende Logan, não há nada que possamos fazer..."

"Pois eu discordo."

"Essa foi à escolha dela."

"E essa é a minha escolha". Logan resmungou subindo na moto e dando a partida.

"Não Logan! Nós precisamos de você... eu preciso de você."

"Não leve a mal ruiva. Mas hoje quem precisa de mim é a guria."

Logan sumiu na estrada, em direção ao local informado por Xavier.

Ficou horrorizado ao ver o que antes, provavelmente, era uma casa, e que agora não passava de ruínas. Logan podia sentir o cheiro de Gambit, mas o cheiro que predominava era o da morte.

Sentia o cheiro do sangue de um homem, que era ao mesmo tempo familiar e desconhecido, então Logan supôs que era o tal Stryker, mas isso era de pouca importância, na verdade, isso o aliviava. Mas o que o deixava em pleno desespero era o cheiro de Rogue, do sangue dela.

A morte estava presente.

Logan correu até o local, recusando-se a acreditar em seus extintos, não podia ouvir a própria respiração, tudo era um eco doloroso que nublava seus sentidos aguçados, mas ainda assim não parava de correr.

Estacou ao ver a cena a sua frente.

Gambit estava no chão inconsciente, abraçado ao corpo ensanguentado de Rogue.

Após alguns segundos em choque, Logan correu até ambos, retirando as luvas no caminho e atirando-as ao chão.

Tirou Rogue de Gambit e segurou-a nos braços. Remy soltou um resmungo de protesto, ao sentir Rogue sendo afastada dele, tentou abrir os olhos sem sucesso, _Dieu_ ele estava exausto.

Antes que Logan pudesse encostar seus lábios na testa de Rogue, ela abriu os olhos desnorteada.

"Logan?" Ela murmurou com a voz sonolenta.

Logan segurou-a pelos ombros, inclinando sua cabeça para que pudesse fitá-la. Apesar do sangue que a rodeava, Logan não sentia nenhum cheiro de qualquer ferimento aberto, mas indiscutivelmente o sangue que a cobria era o dela. Logan suspirou aliviado, entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Abraçou-a protetoramente, o mais delicadamente possível, com medo de feri-la.

Com o passar dos minutos, o alívio de Logan foi substituído pela raiva. Ele segurou Rogue pelos ombros novamente, para que pudesse fitar seu rosto, o rosto dele estava transtornado de raiva, Rogue engoliu em seco.

"Por que Marie? Por que fez isso?"

Ela fechou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Logan a sacudiu irritado.

"Olhe pra mim! Como pôde fazer isso?"

Ela abriu os olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas.

"Desculpe-me." Ela sussurrou.

"É SÓ ISSO QUE VOCÊ TEM A DIZER? NÃO GURIA! EU NÃO TE DESCULPO!" Ele a sacudiu com mais força, as lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Rogue, manchado de vermelho.

Gambit se forçou ao abrir os olhos ao ouvir a gritaria de Logan, e tentou acalmá-lo, ao ver a dor nos olhos de Rogue. Ela não merecia sofrer depois de tudo que já havia passado, não era justo. Remy tentou se levantar, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi erguer-se nos cotovelos e segurar o braço de Logan.

"Wolverine pare. Solte-a."

Logan puxou o braço com força do toque do francês.

"Vai se foder francês! Isso é entre mim e ela, você não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Aí que você se engana _mon ami_. Tem a ver com Rogue, _enton_ tem a ver comigo também, não vou deixar que você a machuque."

"CALE A BOCA FRANCÊS! ELA ME DEVE UMA EXPLICAÇÃO."

"Eu não queria... eu juro que não queria machucar você. Desculpe-me, mas era a única maneira." Ela rompeu em soluços.

A raiva de Logan se abrandou.

"Não é disso que estou falando querida. Quero saber o que estava pensando ao procurar aquele desgraçado, por que você fez isso? Não sabe o que aconteceria comigo, se eu perdesse você?"

"Me desculpe Logan... eu..." Ela respirou fundo esfregando os olhos, estava tão exausta para ter essa conversa.

Gambit interferiu novamente.

"Deixem essa conversa pra depois."

Rogue sacudiu a cabeça teimosamente. Ele suspirou virando-se para Logan, tentando apelar para o bom senso dele, já que Rogue obviamente não o tinha.

"Vamos lá Wolverine, ela está curada, mas perdeu muito sangue. Rogue precisa de atendimento urgente, ainda está em risco."

Rogue bufou irritada.

"Olha quem fala! Você que está em risco, era para estar morto seu irresponsável, eu quase matei você."

"Pode até ser guria, mas eu não me importo muito com o que acontecer ao francês. Vou levá-la para o instituto e depois nos falamos."

Ele olhou para Remy semi consciente, e Rogue, que ainda estava mole em seus braços, e suspirou.

"Agora eu gostaria de saber como vou levar os dois malucos de moto."

Rogue arregalou os olhos.

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" Exclamou incrédula.

"Mas você veio de moto?" Gambit perguntou chocado.

"Eu não queria esperar que os outros decidissem agir." Logan resmungou.

"Como você planejava fazer um resgate de moto?" Gambit questionou com ar de riso.

"Na verdade eu não pensei em resgatar você."

"Mas como você me carregaria inconsciente em uma moto?"

"Ah calem a boca vocês dois!"

Logan resmungou levantando irritado. Rogue e Gambit trocaram um olhar divertido e começaram a rir, aumentando a irritação de Logan, que rosnou jogando os dois sob os ombros, e começando a andar em direção à sua moto. Ouvia o barulho do jato se aproximando. Os x-men já estavam chegando.

**-XxxX-**

Rogue e Gambit caminhavam de mãos dadas. No dedo anelar de Rogue, havia um acréscimo ao anel que Gambit dera em seu primeiro encontro. Brilhava ali uma aliança delicada, dourada com uma única pedra vermelha, um rubi pequeno, que se destacava em sua mão branca.

No dedo de Remy havia uma aliança igual, porém a pedra era uma esmeralda. Gambit a pediu em casamento pouco tempo depois de se recuperarem, Rogue havia decidido tirar férias com Remy, para aproveitar o máximo possível de sua nova condição.

Xavier estava certo, o controle de Rogue melhorara a ponto de não exigir mais tanto esforço, e depois de perceber que não havia mais risco de ferir Remy, ela decidiu que ambos poderiam levar aquilo adiante.

Remy estava pensando a mesma coisa, então quando desembarcaram na praia havia uma surpresa para Rogue. As velas, os fogos, as alianças, o pedido. As lágrimas, os beijos trocados, o sim.

Gambit, galanteador como sempre, disse belas palavras e o que significava as pedras nas alianças. Disse que não havia encontrado nenhuma pedra que refletisse fielmente a beleza dos olhos dela, mas que ainda assim, ele havia escolhido a esmeralda para que sempre pudesse sentir o olhar dela sobre si, e havia escolhido o rubi para ela, porque queria sempre poder vê-la, estar ao seu lado apesar da distância ou das dificuldades que enfrentariam.

Rogue chorou abraçando-se a ele, sem palavras, para descrever a emoção que sentia.

Ao levá-la no colo ao quarto, belamente decorado com pétalas de rosas azuis, Remy pôde finalmente, expressar o amor que sentia por ela da forma que deveria ser, e Rogue pôde entregar-se aos sentimentos, e permitir-se aproveitar cada sensação que este amor lhe proporcionava, o tão sonhado toque de Remy, sua respiração, o calor de sua apele ardendo contra a dela.

Logan havia ficado sem reação ao ver a aliança na mão dela. Ele olhou de Marie para Remy e por um momento, Rogue pensou que ele fosse atacar Gambit, mas ele suspirou suavizando sua expressão.

"Eu imaginei mesmo que algo assim fosse acontecer em breve." Ele resmungou.

"E..." Rogue arriscou estudando o rosto dele.

"É melhor fazê-la feliz xará."

"_Non_ acredito! Sem ameaças de morte ou garras apontadas pro meu pescoço?" Remy arregalou os olhos debochadamente. Rogue continuou olhando chocada para Logan.

"Não se acostume francês. Não é como se eu fosse deixar barato se você a magoasse."

"Falei cedo demais." Remy comentou olhando para Rogue. Ela sorriu pra ele e foi até Logan, abraçou-o.

"Ah Logan, como eu posso agradecer por tudo o que sempre fez por mim?"

"Sendo feliz com esse francês babaca que por algum motivo, que eu nunca vou entender qual, você escolheu. Ele é um cara de muita sorte."

Rogue revirou os olhos.

"Eu sou uma garota de sorte docinho, por ter vocês dois." Rogue acariciou o rosto de Logan com uma das mãos. Ele pegou a mão dela suspirando ao olhar o anel. Levou-a aos lábios.

"Você fez mesmo a sua escolha." Ele comentou olhando nos olhos dela.

Ambos ficaram se olhando profundamente por um momento. Remy ficou um pouco desconfortável, mas se conteve. Sabia que a conexão entre eles não acabaria jamais e teria de se acostumar com isso.

Rogue assentiu, sustentando seu olhar e apertando sua mão.

"Não quero que você vá." Logan murmurou. Ela sorriu com os olhos marejados.

"Eu não vou deixar você docinho, sabe disso."

"Você não é mais minha guria." Ele comentou um pouco melancólico, olhando para ela. Rogue sorriu.

"Eu sempre serei a sua guria Logan. Só que agora você tem de me dividir com o Remy."

"Prefiro dividi-lo ao meio." Ele comentou tirando as garras.

"Logan..."

"Brincadeira guria, pode deixar que eu não vou fatiá-lo... enquanto ele não merecer." Retraiu as garras novamente.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos, Logan era mais ciumento que qualquer pessoa que ela conhecera. Ele não mudaria nunca.

**-XxxX-**

Marie sorriu voltando para o presente, quando Remy a puxou para um beijo terno e apaixonado. Ela retribuiu passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e sorrindo antes de afastar o rosto, apenas o suficiente para encontrar seus olhos.

"Rato do pântano, você não consegue manter as mãos longe de mim por dois minutos?"

Ele sorriu travesso.

_"Désolé, chére ces't plus fort que moi... _e, além disso, estou chamando você há quinze minutos e você _non _responde. Foi à única maneira que encontrei de chamar sua atenção. Sei que _vous _nunca resiste aos meus beijos._"_

Ela revirou os olhos, mas continuou sorrindo.

"Quando você vai deixar de ser tão convencido?" Ela suspirou, sentindo o hálito quente dele em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos aproveitando seu cheiro e sua proximidade.

"Convencido _non_ _chére, _apenas realista. Ou vai tentar negar que _non _resiste a meus beijos?"

Ela riu.

"Como se você resistisse aos meus." Ela comentou divertida.

Ele riu também.

"_Je _nunca neguei ou negarei que sou louco por _vous_."

"E eu nunca negarei que amo muito você."

Ela comentou selando os lábios aos dele. Os olhos de Remy se arregalaram, como se não tivesse escutado direito. Rogue riu da sua cara de espanto e falta de ação.

"O que há francês? O gato comeu tua língua é?"

"Você... você disse... _Mon Dieu!"_

Rogue deu risada novamente.

"Você não está entendendo é? Então vou falar na sua língua rato do pântano, cajun. _Je t´aime. Je t'aime, toujours aimé et le sera toujours, _amo você desde a primeira vez que botei os olhos em você, seu cajun arrogante, irresponsável, convencido e irritante. Meu cajun.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso eufórico, de uma criança que acabou de receber o melhor presente de natal, os olhos vermelhos brilhando de felicidade pela declaração dela.

Rogue riu.

"Meu Deus rato do pântano, não vi você sorrir assim nem quando eu aceitei seu pedido de casamento!"

"Mas você disse que me ama!_"_

"Se eu não amasse não estaríamos aqui."

"_Je _sei, mas ainda assim, agora você disse. E isso significa que você decidiu me entregar seu coração _chére_."

"Ele sempre foi seu Remy."

"Olhe só para isso aqui." Ele apontou para ela e depois para si mesmo. "Eu sou o ladrão aqui, e você roubou meu coração."

Ela piscou para ele.

"Todos nós temos um lado ladrão você sabe."

"Você foi a primeira que _non _consegui encantar, a primeira que _non_ roubei o coração."

"Você o conquistou Remy. Eu fui à única que o entregou voluntariamente a você, e espero continuar sendo."

Gambit sorriu para ela.

_"Toujours chére. __Mon coeur et sa coeur et sera toujours."_

_"Le mien aussi, mon amour. _O meu também."

Marie sorriu colando os lábios aos dele, agarrou seus cabelos, puxando-o ainda mais contra si, as mãos de Remy voaram para a cintura dela, enquanto ele correspondia.

Rogue quebrou o beijo encostando sua testa à de Remy, seus olhos se abriram para fitar os dele. Verde e vermelho se encontraram espelhando o que ambos sentiam.

Não, ele não era um príncipe encantado, ela não era uma princesa e não teriam um felizes para sempre. Mas a felicidade que sentiam já era o suficiente para ambos.


End file.
